Runaway
by missNOBODYa.k.aKiDcRaXy
Summary: "I am myself. I know I am myself but I'm also someone else. It's always been this way. Not knowing but yet living...it's how I've always been. That's why I run, to find the truth. The truth about myself and this world. But...no matter how fast I run it never seems fast enough. My name is a mystery to everyone but myself, for I am Red the colorless flower." part 2 of TBT series.
1. Surprises and a deal with a b-witch

**HI to anyone still reading this fanfic. This is the second part of the Truth Be Told series, where Red tries to discover her past self and figures out that there might be more to the One Piece than meets the eye.**

_***You can skip this if you read Truth be Told: Falling.**_

***To anyone reading this who hasn't read the first part to the series I'm gonna say that you may or may not understand what is happening. It's up to you if you want to read the first part of the series but I highly recommend that you do. Also, to understand the first part of the chapter you have to read Chapter 6. Change, from the first part of the truth be told series; Fallen. **

**Let me sum it up: Red(nickname) had amnesia as a child, has a strange mark on her left hand and a white strand of hair on her right, got a strange flute from an old lady, F\falls into the world she once called fiction(one piece). Red finds herself escaping a marine prison, discovering her protector, and head out for the adventure of a life time in order to retrieve her lost memories.**

**Red: There's gonna be action, right?**

**Well DUH! Can't have a good story with out a little blood shed here and there!**

**Red: Well said!**

**Without further a due-**

**Red: on with the show~! **

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

My breathing turned raspy. I felt like I was trying to breathe through a pillow. The blood stained swirling sky reminded me of how bad the situation was.

All around me my friends were lying on the ground. Defeated.

The bony man in front of me crackled with joy. "What's wrong. You look rather _down._"

The moment he said _down _the pressure around me seemed to increase. I grunted as its force brought me to my knees. My wounds started to re open and the blood started to drip.

The painful screams of my friends echoed across the ruins of the battle field as the pressure pushed on their battered bodies.

"Why don't you just give up." The man chuckled darkly. "Wouldn't that be easier."

I planted my scythe on the ground and used it to help me up. "As long as I have a reason to fight I'm not giving up."

"Aw, to bad." he chided. "You know the more you fight the stronger I get."

I glared at him as he walked towards me. "In the end, giving up was your only option if you want to survive."

My coat felt like it was lead. My vision blurred. I have no clue how I survived so long, but I know one thing...

"I will never give up on saving the people I care about!"

**Stop the tape!**

**"Who has the remote?! Nemo, is it you?!"**

**"Oi! Why do you think it's me!"**

**"Maybe it's because you played five pranks on her over the past two days?"**

**"You're not helping Connie!"**

**"Please do not fight. We must find the remote to begin the chapter."**

**"Thank you Catori."**

**"In any case, Nemo please return it to Red-san."**

**"But I don't have it!"**

**"Hey, Kichirou. What do you have behind your back?"**

**"Shush Trixie!"**

**"Kichirou, why do you have the remote?"**

**"I-I wanted to watch the fight scene again."**

**"See, told you I didn't take it!"**

**"Shuddup Ne- Oi! Kichi is running away!"**

**"GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK!" *tackles.**

**"GYYYAAAHHHH!"**

**"Got it!"**

**"Arigato, Nemo."**

**"Welcome and while you're at it, an apology is in order-"**

**Bam!**

**"Gah!"**

**"Don't push it."**

**"Okay. Sorry to the people who are viewing this story. From here on out the real chapter will begin. Also, the scene that just happened won't happen for a _long_ time."**

**CLICK!**

**"And don't think you're getting away with this Kichirou!"**

* * *

_"A simple "Hello" could lead to a million things."_

_-Unknown_

Ch. 1 Surprises and a deal with a b-witch.

The girl flinched as the darkness seemed to come to life again as she floated through the endless abyss. This place still creeps her out, but 'HE' summoned her so she has to come. Besides, it's not like she's actually there. Still, it feels like she's near an active volcano, one step closer and she'll melt into nothing. That makes her wonder..._should_ something like 'HIM' really be released?

She shook her head as she tried to get rid of the thought. They've come too far now to stop.

Glowing red light came from the far end of the darkness. Anger seemed to roll of 'HIM' making her shiver in fear. _'He hasn't been this mad in a while...'_

"The younglings are interfering with our plans,_" _he said.

Her eyes went wide with disbelief, "Wha-what?"

"Have you located the _flower_?" he asked, growling slightly as she continued to stutter before answering.

"Y-yes."

_"Good."_ he smirked. _"_We must end her before she..._blooms."_

"Y-yes, my lord." She gulped before regaining composure. "Our plan will not fail."

"Yes_," _he smiled in satisfaction. _"_Soon, I will be freed_..." _his eyes gleamed with hunger.

"Then the plan can truly commence!_"_

* * *

_...somewhere in the east blu..._

Delicious food, classical music, lovely gowns. Ahhh, so magical right?

...Then why the hell am I so bored!?

My sigh goes undetected as I faced the window, gazing at the small Island we're passing by. Slowly, my eyes wandered to the whirlpool that formed nearby the ship. Some of the passengers complained that the ship might go under if we get to close to it. Though the ship's captain told the crew to keep moving forward. I remembered hearing his loud voice as I passed by him.

"Of course my ship's much to sturdy and to heavy to be affected by such a measly whirlpool." The captains stated proudly.

Sighing again, I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. I had to pick this ship. The other ships I've been on weren't that bad, they made me work till I made it to the next Island, but this is torture! Only formal attire is accepted. What type of stupid rule is that!

Roughly, I pulled down my red dress, making sure that the clothes I wore underneath weren't showing. I didn't have time to properly change so I just threw on the dress and snuck on board. With my black gloved hand (that covered the strange mark on my left hand) I tucked the white strand of hair behind my ear as my black hair lightly bounced on my shoulder.

Why did I have to get on this ship! Everyone here is so formal and elegant. I moaned in displeasure.

**"This is so boring."**

My head whipped to the side to met the user of the second voice. Light brown eyes met my navy blue ones as we continued to eye each other. Suddenly, we broke into simultaneous laughter, gaining the attention of some of the other passenger before they went back to their usual conversation.

"Glad to see I'm not alone." The orange hair girl said as she smiled softly.

"Yeah," I replied before sticking out my gloved hand. "Hi, I'm Melody."

She shook my hand lightly, "Nami."

So this is where she is in the beginning of the story. Wish I knew why.

"So, Nami," I started, giving her a sly look. "why is such a lovely lady as yourself not dancing."

She scoffed while turning back to the window. "The men here are such oafs, besides-" a mischievous gleam shined in her eye as she glanced over to me without moving her head, "I have much better _plans_ in mind."

My eyes narrowed slightly at the hidden meaning of the word. She's not thinking what I think she's thinking...is she? The barrel that emerged from the whirlpool went unnoticed as Nami's gaze turned back to me. "So, why are you so bored, after all a pretty girl like yourself should be out dancing." she teased.

"Men should ask the ladies to dance, not the other way around." I explained, hoping she would believe that pathetic excuse for a lie. I really just don't want to dance.

To bad fate said other wise.

"Excuse me?" a voice interrupted us. Our gaze turned to the suited man with lightly brown hair. "Care to dance?" The man asked me as he stuck out his hand.

I looked at him hesitantly, unsure of what to say. "Well, go on." Nami nudged me lightly, "Now's your chance."

I smiled weakly at the man as he walked me towards the dance floor. Why does the universe hate me. Once we made it to the ballroom floor, a light snicker escaped my lips as I saw Nami dancing next to me with a dark green haired man.

Looks like the universe hates the both of us.

_"...Enemy raid!"_

_What? _I stopped dancing as the scared voice echoed in my head. What was that?

"Miss?" my partner gave me a puzzled look. "Is something wr-"

-BOOM-

The shipped rocked side to side as everyone started to panic. Worried, I looked over to Nami who clung tightly to her partner, letting her eyes be shadowed by her hair as she had an unreadable expression decorated her face.

The door to the ballroom burst open, "Captain! Pirates!" two sailors shouted.

"NANI!?"

-BOOM-

the ship shook more vigorously this time as the cannonballs came closer. I covered my ears when people started shrieking in fear.

"People, please stay calm! Panicking would only get you hurt, just follow my crews instructions-" The captains voice was drowned out by the stampede of passengers running past him.

I couldn't help but smirk. Finally, some action! My partner ran with the rest of the crowd to the exit as I stayed behind and sneaked up stairs, ignoring every word the captain said. This is my chance!

I darted down the hallway and made my way on deck, enjoying the warm sunlight that hit my tan skin.

Okay, this might be the beginning of the story, so what's going to happen next? Damn it! I face palmed. Why didn't I read the begin of the story!?

-BOOM-

Another cannonball hit the ship, making part of the mast fall off. I ducked behind some crates, hiding from the pirate ships point of view. Unfortunately, I missed the barrel that rolled down into the storage base and Nami, who came on deck, only to run back to the door when she saw the pirate ship come into view.

I crouched down lower behind the crates as the pirates cheering voices came on deck. That's right, leave your ship unguarded.

After I heard the pirates heavy foots steps vanish, I quickly got up and took off my dress, revealing my red tank top and black denim shorts. I threw the heels over board and smiled when I heard them hit the water with a light splash.

My feet slipped into my black boots and I grabbed the satchel that I hid behind the crate when I first got on the ship. I placed my trade mark red cape that covered my messy bun and ran to the zip-line the pirates attached to the ship.

It's show time.

* * *

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" I shouted as I roundhouse kicked another pirate into the wall. Seriously, they don't know when to give up!

Honestly, this ship sickness me. The bright pink color and the swirly heart on the sails almost made me throw up. I growled as one of the pirates tried to get up till I kicked him hard on the head. His body fell with a hard 'thump' on the floor. No one was one the ship when I got on but as soon as I open a door BAM! They're everywhere!

_CREAK!_

I scowled as the door opened slowly. My grip tightened against my butterfly knife as I prepared to attack the newcomer. As soon as the door opened I lunged to attack only to immediately stop as I stared into shock filled brown eyes.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"M-Melody?" Nami stuttered, shock filled her voice.

"Nami?"I parroted as we walked closer to each other. A dark blue bandanna decorated her hair and her dress was replaced with a blue shirt that had a red sash for a belt.

**"What are you doing here?" **We simultaneously asked, only to be interrupted as the door flew open yet again.

"Oi, who are you?!" asked an angry pirate. We both fell into fighting positions as a pirate lounged at us.

"Why aren't you on the ship!?" asked Nami as I ducked while she swung her bio staff at the pirate, knocking him in the head.

"What, you think I'm gonna pass up the opportunity to steal some treasure?!" I shouted as I lunged at the man that was about to attack Nami from behind.

"That's _my_ treasure!" She seethed hitting her wooden staff against another pirate.

"Who says!" I barked as we glared at each other. We both punched the same guy that tried to stand up. Man they should really stay down.

We lost concentration as the door opened again (Seriously!?) and more pirate goons came in. This is gonna take a while, might as well work together.

"Hey Nami, how 'bout we cooperate, deal?" I suggested, sticking out my hand. She glanced at the oncoming pirates before looking at me skeptically. She knows that there are to many pirates to take on, on her own, but then again I might double cross her...or she might double cross me. Her face grew into a smirk as she slapped my hand.

"Deal!"

Our expressions darken as we lunged at the pirates.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_"I'm going to catch Alvida-sama!" _

"Hmm?" I hummed as I continued to fill my satchel with treasure. "Who was that?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Nami huffed irritably as she filled the last bag full of belli, "we have to get out of here!"

After we found the treasure we quickly started to load it into our own separate bags and guarded the door in case anyone came in. Surprisingly, everything seemed quiet on deck-

-BOOM-

... I just had to jinx it...

"What was that?" I asked Nami as she quickly slung the massive bag over her shoulders. '_Seriously, how strong is she?'_

_"That's_ our cue to leave." With that, she hastily ran out the room with me following closely behind her. A chorus of shouts could be heard coming from on deck followed by loud footsteps.

"Maybe we should wait..." I muttered as I heard more shouts come from up deck. _'I really wish I saw the beginning of the story, curse my laziness!'_

Nami swatted me without looking back and kept creeping forward. A couple more steps and we'll reach deck-

We both stopped as we heard another shout come from on deck.

"...ROCKET!"

I blinked as I felt like I heard that voice before. "Who was-"

"STOP ASKING THAT!" Nami yelled at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled as we moved on deck as soon as the commotion ended. We searched around, looking for a spare boat we could use to get away, but my eyes caught something in the distance. A sea-greenish-blue ship came approaching from a distance. It's large sails had a large blue seagull on it. My eyes widened in recognition as I read the words on the sail.

"That's-"

"-The marines." Nami finished. She tossed her bag into an empty boat as she prepared to lower it. I kept staring at the ship, not noticing how Nami's expression grew dark as she started walking toward me, her eye wandering to my satchel.

"We should-" I was interrupted as I was forcefully shoved to the floor hitting it with a loud 'smack!' My sides shouted in protest as I turned to glare at Nami who had a smug look on her face.

"Thanks for the help!" She said as she hopped in the boat as it hit the water with a splash.

I stare at the empty space in front of me before sighing. "I should have seen this coming." I told myself as I slowly stood up, carefully patting my clothes. "After all, she needs the money for her village so she won't change till..." My throat became dry as I patted my side, realizing that something was missing.

_'My satchel...' _My cap shadowed my eyes as I gritted my teeth in anger.

Bitch went to far.

"NAMI!" I yelled in rage as I jumped off the railing and grabbed the nearest rope to swing onto the small boat the little witch was trying to escape on. With a thud I landed on the small ship making Nami visibly shivered as she felt the killer aura I was giving off. Slowly, she turned around and jumped back when she saw my killer glare. Not wanting to back off she quickly glared back though I didn't notice as my eyes wandered to the satchel that lied by her feet.

"Nami." I said, my voice seeping with venom as I clutched the butterfly knife in my hand.

"You're _**dead.**_"

Fear flashed in her eyes but soon disappeared as she reached for her staff-

-SPLASH-

I yelp as I fell forward, though it was drowned out by Nami's scream as she was drenched in water. Did a cannon land next to us? Groaning, I quickly got up and noticed another boat next to our but I couldn't who was in it as a cannon ball hit the water beside us. '_We're still to close to the pirate ship.' _The marines were firing at the overly pink pirate ship but kept missing.

"Row." Nami said as she turned to me. "Row! Row! Row!"

"But-"

"NOW!" she order and I quickly complied. I have no idea why I'd listen to her when I should be tearing her to shreds, but I did know the marines were coming and that was a good enough reason to get outta here. At least I put my anger to good use rowing the boat. Finally, I stopped after I though we were far enough away. I rested against the side of the ship as I tried to catch my breath, not noticing how Nami was scowling at me.

"Huff...we got away-"

-BAM-

"Itte!" I glared at Nami as I massaged the bump that formed on my head, "Why'd ya hit me!?"

"You were going to kill me!"

"'Cause you stole my treasure!"

Nami huffed. "Well of course I did." Nami stated calmly as she placed her hands on her hips, "I'm a thief, it's what I-"

"I'm not talking about the belli!" I yelled, enraged that she wasn't getting the big picture. "My satchel-" I grabbed said bag, "it's one of the few things that I actually own, it's something I didn't have to steal to get!"

Nami looked baffled for a second before she folded her arms and sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes letting the waves gently rock the boat.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I lashed out on you." I started as I stared at her, seeing if she would respond to anything I say, "I don't care for the treasure, so I'll give it to you-"

Her face immediately lit up.

"**If**, you get me to a place called shell town." And her face fell. Man, she really does only care for treasure. I can't wait for Luffy to kick Arlong's ass.

"I was going to hitch a ride on another ship but seeing that we're the only ship around, well..." My eyes wander toward the ever lasting ocean that seems to surround us for miles. "it doesn't really seem I have much of a choice now."

Silence settled over the ship once again as Nami though about my offer.

After what felt like forever she sighed and said, "...fine, but I'm only doing this for the belli!"

I flashed her a smile, "Fine by me, but Nami."

She smiled back. "Yes."

Her eyes went wide as I pointed my butterfly knife against her throat, "You'll get the money after we reach shell town, so gimme back my satchel."

She laughed nervously as she past me back my satchel. "R-right."

Silence over took the ship yet again. At least until Nami broke it.

"What we're you doing on that ship?" She asked me.

"Huh?"

"Let's face it, you're not rich like those passengers so how, or better yet why did you get on that ship?"

I sighed as the salt see breeze ruffled my bangs. "It's a long story..."

Nami shrugged as she sat up,"We have time."

I guess she's right...and it beats sitting in silence.

"I guess I should start at the beginning huh?" I suggested as Nami sat at the other edge of the boat, listening intently to what I had to say.

"Well, it all started after I made it to a neighboring Island..."

**...Earlier that day...**

_"I've been on the Island for two days; waiting for another ship to come in so I can hitch a ride outta there."_

I trotted down the rode aimlessly as I continued to wander around the town, completely bored outta my mind. There was nothing to do, and I explored the town the first day I got there. The towns folk weren't that talkative, actually, they mainly kept to themselves and they always seemed... nervous, like something bad was lurching around the corner waiting to pop outta the shadows.

What I saw next confirmed my suspicion.

"Please give it back!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around. The lady cried at the guard that was taking a bag of what I think is belli.

"That's all the money I have! How will I feed my family?!"

"Shuddup! This money's for the king! Adviser's orders!" The guard shouted as he shoved the woman to the ground. My expression darkened as my cap shadowed my eyes. Unconsciously, I started walking to the guard, fingers curled into a fist.

The woman grabbed the man by the arm, trying to get him to let go of the belli, but he smacked her in the face and let her fall to the ground. Two toddlers came racing to her side, probably her kids, and tried to help her up only to have the guard kick them away. The crowd of people that formed looked away and ignored what was happening but I couldn't do that. My eyes narrowed as I saw the guard reach for his sword and the woman quickly closed her eyes expecting what to come...

What happened next past by in a flash. Before the jerk of a guard could strike the mom I knocked the sword outta his hand and punched him in the throat. He made a weird gagging sound before falling to the floor.

The woman hesitantly opened her eyes only to have them go wide as saucers when she saw the guard on the floor and _me_, a lanky girl, in front of her, **with** the bag of belli in my hand.

"Here," I dropped the bag of money in front of her, "feed them well."

The crowd that formed around us quickly started whispering to each other in disbelief. Ignoring them, I started to walk away only to stop when I hear a gruff voice yell at me.

"YOU! What do you think you're doing?!"

The crowd quickly hushed as a man with the fork beard walking toward me. His clothes were so elegant and flashy it made me crinkle in disgust. A dozen guards followed closely behind him like ducklings following their mother.

"Giving the lady back her money." I stated calmly.

"How dare you!" he pointed at me, "You can't disobey the law-!"

"It's a stupid law if it lets these people go hungry!" I retorted as anger flared in me.

His face wrinkled into a scowl. "I am the second in command of the king and what I say goes!"

I felt blood rush into my ear. "I bet the king doesn't know what you do you...you ass clown!"

Children snickered at the name only to have their mothers scold them to stay quiet.

Not taking my back talking any longer the man sneered at me and said: "I've had enough of this! Guards, seize her!"

...

"Why did you stop?" Nami asked as she leaned forward like she was a school girl waiting for the latest gossip.

I hummed thoughtfully as I tapped my chin. "I...I don't know how to explain what happened next."

"What!" Nami quickly shot up, nearly tipping the boat over in the process, and shook my shoulders violently. "You can't stop there! There has to be an ending! You just can't just stop half way through!"

"F-fine." I manage to stutter as she kept shaking me. "I-I'll t-tell you wh-what happ-ens n-next."

I shook my head to get rid of all the stars I was seeing and waited a bit for Nami to calm down before continuing.

"I don't know how to explain the fight scene, and frankly I don't want to so I'll just tell you what happened after the fight..."

...

In the end, half of the guards were knocked out, I had new cuts on my body and the **ass ****clown **had a cut that ran along his cheek. I honestly thought I could take them. My plans were destroyed when twenty new guards showed up during the fight forcing me to stop and back away from the ass clown before I could actually hurt him.

So, after everything I did I was only able to cut that man on the cheek before reinforcement came in. My breath came out in short huffs as I tried to get air back into my lungs. The royal douche didn't look pleased, probably cause I took down half the guards and got the towns people riled up.

After everything that happened, I knew I couldn't take on the guards. So what I heard next didn't surprise me, but did give me a reason to run.

"What are you waiting for?! GET HER!"

That's my cue.

I jumped away and ran. I usually don't run from a fight, but I know when I'm out numbered. One of the guards tried to snatch me but I rolled outta the way. My boots pushed against the dirt road as I ran through town. My eyes darted around, looking for a way out.

_'If I could get to the smaller alleys I might lose them' _I thought_. _I ran down down the nearest alley, forcibly jumping on top of crates to send them crashing behind me into most of the guards following me.

With all that was happening, I barely heard a girl that shouted "Run!" from her window. Looking up past the clothes lines, I saw the girl staring at me before her mother dragged her inside and slammed the windows shut. I remember seeing her mother's frightened expression before she slammed the windows.

Further ahead, more windows opened. A boy and girl waved at me, and then, just after I passed, they tipped buckets of boiling hot water into the alleyway. The pursuing guards yelled in pain as steam curled up the walls.

Were they helping me?

"Thanks!" I yelled.

"I'll remember that!" One of the guards shouted at the windows, his hand clapped over his scalded face. I left them behind, not slowing down. I ducked into an entrance way and ran along a cobble area full of pigs. The stones were slippery underfoot. '_Pigs...'_ A smirk broke out on my face as I started to slap the pigs on the rump as I passed by. "Yah!" I said as I hit one on the rump. "Yah!"

Ducking into another lane, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder. Two guards were hot on my heels, the first tripped over a pig. The second slipped on the cobbles.

Success!

I grinned and returned my attention forward, slightly panicking as a guard suddenly burst through a doorway immediately to my right, beefy hands reached out for my arm.

"Got you!"

I ducked and threw a crate at his face. Without thinking, I backpedaled and went the other way up the lane, as fast as my legs could carry me. The guard roared and followed, moving heavily but with frightening speed.

I kept making quick turns and finally hid behind some barrels. The heavy footsteps of the guards passed by and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. My eyes darted side to side, hoping to find a new way out. I yelp as I felt a small hand grip mine. I locked eyes with a young girl who kept tugging on my hand, silently telling me to follow. Behind her, an elderly lady nodded in agreement and made urgent shewing gestures.

I nodded in understanding as the older woman faintly smiled. The little girl pulled my hand harder as I stood up and let her lead the way. Our pace quickened as the footsteps behind us began to grow louder again.

We pasted several clothing lines and barrels as the girl lead me through the maze of alley ways and stone streets. We past by several people but none of them interfered. Actually, I think some of them blocked the way of the oncoming guards.

Slowly, the sound of pursuit fell behind us. Still, the girl tugged my hand till we reached the edge of the town, right at the docks. I turned back to and nodded my head in a silent thanks. With a quick smile, she turned and disappeared into the shadows.

I scanned the docks, looking for any ships I could get on. At the end of the harbor was a giant lightly colored passenger ship. I smirked as a plan quickly formed in my mind.

**...Present...**

"I grabbed a dress, snuck on the ship with the crowd of people, dropped my satchel behind a crate, and...well, the rest is history." I shrugged as I let Nami take everything in. She looked kinda shocked and...proud?

"Why did you help that lady?" She asked after a while with a far away look in her eyes.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." I stated as I rest against the side of the ship. I should probably get comfortable, it'll take a while to get to shell town. At least after I get that map I can head out toward the grand line. In the end...

today's been a _long_ day.

* * *

Birds squawked in the cloudless sky as they circles the motionless creature that lied on the forest ground. It's orange fur was covered in clumps of dirt, a scar ran down its front leg and another decorated it's side. The squawking continued as the birds tried to get closer to (what they anticipate) their next meal.

Suddenly, the orange tail twitched, reveling a black strip and tip as it moved from under the dried, colorful leaves. The furry face wrinkled in discomfort as the animal opened one green eye only to close it instantly when it feel the sting of blazing sun hit it. After a moment, it forced one eye open to get adjusted to the sun, then the other.

_Daylight..._The animal looked warily to the sun as its tail swished side to side, _How long have I've been out for?_

It tries to stand up but its legs shakes in protest and, before even taking a step, the animal collapsed. Slowly, the animal carefully stood up again and slowly walked forward, making sure not to slip on the moist leaves the decorated the forest floor.

How did this happen? They only let their guard down for one second and 'they' found them. The creature mulled over the fact how easily tracked down and defeated it was that it didn't even noticed the rock that stood in its path until it tripped on it...

-Splash-

...and fallen into a murky puddle of water. Groaning in discontent, the creature slowly sits up only to stop and stare at it's reflection. Soaking wet orange fur cover its entire body with a few black stripes that were here and there. It flicked its blacked tipped tail to see the one stripe that covered it. Another two stripes decorated both its cheeks and its green and yellow eyes continued to stare at the water in disbelief.

_'I'm...I'm a CAT!?' _

A startling meow escaped the cats mouth before he quickly closed it. '_I can't speak?! WAIT!'_ The cat looked around frantically, '_Where's my anchor!?'_

Another meow exits the cats mouth as it searched the leaves only to come out empty handed. '_Damn it!'_ it meowed again. '_with out my anchor I can't change back, I wish Eliot was here- wait, where is he?'_

"Meow." '_Eliot?_'

"Mreow!" _'Eliot?!'_

After a few minutes, the cat gave up and walked-er, limped to where he expected the town to be.

_'Don't worry, Eliot.'_ it looked ahead with determination.

_'I'll get back home and find you.'_

* * *

**I probably will update once a month. If I can update sooner I will but with school and my sister and her kids( who love playing mine craft) coming over I may not have that much time...but I will update once a month. That's for sure...maybe**

**Red: ...I can't believe you put me through all that crap...**

**I did what I thought was right to make the story more interesting.**

**Red:...You're a terrible person.**

**Thank you!**

**Red: THAT WASN'T A COMPLEMENT!**

**Anyway~ Thanks to anyone who actually read the story! please review or Red-er Melody had to go through all that for nothing.**

**Red: *Evil glint* I can just make them review.**

**Er-BYE! Red! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT SCYTHE!**

**Kichirou:...Phew, she's gon-**

**Red: Found you!  
**

**Kichirou: AAHHHH!**


	2. Annoyed swordsmen and deja vu

**Cookies for**_ Lilikoikoi** and** wildfire232 **for adding this story to both your favorites and alerts.**__  
_

**Thanks**_ MeatLover2014 _**and**_ jackn37 _**for putting this story on your alerts_._**

_First_ _Guest_**-**** Thanks for the review! And no, Melody is not her real name. That will be reviled...eventually. **

**RED: Don't forget to tell them you posted the prologue for the story.  
**

**_..._**

**Red: You forgot, didn't you**

**...-_-'**

**Red: sigh* lets just continue. Miss N does not own One piece.**

* * *

_"Who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect-and I don't live to be-but before you start pointing fingers...make sure **your** hands are clean!"  
_

_-Bob Marley_

Ch. 2 Annoyed swordsmen and deja vu.

...This isn't the same Island.

An orange cat ran silently down the street, trying to spot any familiar land marks. It sighed when it was able to find none. The only thing that was around were some very loud children, colorful flowers, and the murky forest from where he came from. He couldn't even find his anchor! The one thing he actually _needs_.

How could this not be the same island? They were on the grand line when he last checked. The cat finally stopped in front of a store as it smell the intriguing aroma of fresh goods. Its hungry belly growled as the aroma grew stronger but before it was able to take another step near the shop the doors slammed open and a chubby man came out. Once his eyes landed on the hungry cat he quickly scowled and grabbed a broom from behind the door.

The cat quickly understood what was going to happen and quickly began backing up.

"Stupid beast. " the man growled as he began to wave the broom frantically at the lost cat. "Don't you know when to stay away!"

The cat yowled as he quickly dodged a swing from the broom an ran down the street into a dark alley. _'Humans'_ he thought as he went deeper into the alley, not noticing the animals that hid in the shadows. '_Despicable creatures that only seek greed'_

Humans, they're the cause for all _their_ pain, all _their _despair. Because of them _their_ numbers were almost wiped out. The only reason his people are still alive is because they're in hid-

_Grrrrrr_

He paused mid step as a throaty growl emitted from the darkness in front of him. Suddenly, a bulky dog came out of the shadows and began to slowly make his way to the frozen cat. Green eyes widened as four more dogs of equal size followed behind, what he assumed was, their leader.

Only one thought ran through the cat's mind as the leader lunged at him.

_'This is not my day...'_

* * *

_'Now where's that stupid marine base...'_

I walked through the busy street, trying to fit in with my ragged black leather jacket and torn blue jeans. My raven black hair was picked up into a pony tail and my satchel was by my side. After Nami dropped me off at Shell Town (and took my beli) I decided to change clothes and search for the marine base.

After all, that's where the map's suppose to be...or at least that's what Eve told me...

**..A few weeks ago...**

"You're sure there's a charted map of the grand line there?"

"Would you quit asking me that! Of course I'm sure!"

"I just don't see how you can know something like that." I confessed as I began to cut the vegetable.

Eve just huffed in irritation as she continued to stir the soup. "I'm your protector, I'm suppose to know things like this."

I sweat-dropped, "You use that excuse for everything-"

"Everything that you don't understand." Eve giggled softly as she took the chopped vegetables from me, "Which is actually _everything_~"

I simply ignored her last remark and leaned against the counter as I watched her cook. "Still...why does it have to be on a marine island."

Eve rolled her light brown eyes,"Well, you can always try and acquirer another map on one of the other islands."

"Sure!" I smirked deviously, "Maybe I can get a five-finger discount."

Eve sighed, "You mean steal, don't you?"

"You know me so well!" I grinned. "Though I'll probably check this place out first...what was the name again?"

"You really are hopeless..." she waved a wooden spoon in my face, "and for the last time, the place is called Shell Town! Just look for Captain Morgan's marine base and you'll find the map in there!"

**...present...**

I chuckled at the memory, "She makes it sound so easy..."

A frown decorated my face as I whipped my head side to side. "Now, where's that stupid marine base..." I mumbled as I kept looking around only to see more houses and buildings. _'Maybe I should ask for directions.'_

My eyes caught a gleaming owner of a near by fruit stand. I smiled as I walked up to him. "Hey-"

"Do you want to buy some fruit?"

I sweat dropped as I tried to keep my smile from faltering. "No." his face fell as he began to interest in me, "Actually, I wanted to know where Captain Morgan's marine base is."

As soon as I said the words 'Captain Morgan' everyone that was near me or walking by jumped back with a frozen expression of fear on their face. It's like I said he-who-should-not-be-named.

"Huh, that weird" I muttered to myself before turning back to the fruit vendor who still had the frozen expression on his face. "Thanks? I guess..."

The towns people relaxed and went back to their normal routine as soon as I walked away. What was that about? _'Why did everyone freak out when I said 'captain Morgan-_

"-I still can't believe that Roronoa did that."

My foot steps slowed to a stop as I turned to look at the two men that were talking in hush tone.

"Yeah, can you believe it? and he only has ten days left."

"I was sure he would have starved to death on the seventh day. I recon I would have-"

"Excuse me?" they both jumped slightly and looked over their shoulder to find me standing behind them, a curious expression on my face. "I couldn't help but over hear. Are you talking about Roronoa? As in _the_ Roronoa Z-mmph!"

The first guy, I'm going to call him Guy 1, clapped his hand over my mouth while Guy 2 rushed me and Guy 1 into an empty alley.

"Quiet." Guy 2 whispered as he glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "Do you want the whole town to hear?"

I shook my head 'no' and I pushed Guy's 1 hand of my mouth. "What-"

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh," I whispered, "Sorry. What were you saying about Zoro?"

"He got himself captured by the marines." Guy 1 responded in a hush tone. Okay, I guess we're whispering now...

"Really?" they both nodded their heads in agreement. "How?"

"He got himself punished for saving a gal's life." Guy 2 frowned. "And to think, people call him a blood thirsty demon..."

"So, he's in jail?" I try to sum up.

Guy 1 rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "...not exactly."

"He made a deal with the marine's Captain's son, Helmeppo." Guy 2 explained, "The kid said that if he survived being tied to a stake with no food or water for one month, then he'll spare the gal's life and let Zoro walk free."

"Oh, so-" my eye's quickly widened with realization, "WHAT!? He's tied to a stake!"

"SHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry." I apologized. "But, if he's tied to a stake that means he's out in the open, right?"

the nodded 'yes'.

"Have you seen him?"

Nod, 'no'.

"Eh?" I tilted my head to the side,"Why not?"

They both shared a look and stared at me as if I was crazy. "Anyone who is seen with him will be immediately executed."

"Oh...that's a dumb rule." They nodded their heads in agreement and began to walk away-

"Wait!"

...Til I stopped them.

"...D'you know where the marine base is located?" I asked, hoping I can get to the base, grab the map and go without getting lost.

"Yeah." Guy 1 pointed his finger down the road. "Just keep going straight and-"

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran down the street with a smile on my face as I let my inner fan girl go wild. Zoro is here! One of the most bad ass characters of all time is on the island, and he's tied to a post! Okay, maybe I shouldn't be happy about that part but if I meet him now he won't be able to cut me up into little piece's if I make him mad-

Growl~

My boots skidded to a stop as my gloved (left) hand patted my growling stomach.

Damn...do I have to be hungry now?! Maybe I can eat after I meet Zor-

As if on cue, my stomach growled again.

"Fine." I growled in annoyance as I marched to the nearest food store, which happens to be a sweet shop. "Damn you Eve for getting me accustomed to eating everyday..." just as my hand reached for the door nob the door swung open and a pink hair girl walked out of the shop, accidentally bumping me on the way out.

I stopped in my tracks and with a blank face I turn around and stare at the girl's retreating form. My navy blue eyes wander to the yellow cap that fell off her head when she 'accidentally' bumped into me. I grab the worn out cap and turn back to the girl who is now half way down the street.

"Oi!" She turned around, "You dropped this!" I shouted while waving her yellow cap in the air.

Her pink hair trails behind her as she walks back to me. I flash her a smile as she stops in front of me, her cotton candy blue eyes never left the cap that was in my hand. My cap shadows my eyes as she reaches out to grab her cap. Just before her fingers brush against it I snatch her wrist with my finger-less gloved hand.

Her blue eyes widened when she saw my smile morph into a smirk. "Didn't anyone tell you-" I apply pressure to her wrist, "it's not nice to steal from people, **especially** ones who are fellow thieves, like yourself."

"I was gonna let you walk away," I continued. "since I don't like to make a scene, but this is my last beli and I do need to eat so I can have enough energy to sneak into the marine base...oh, don't look so shocked. I'm not stealing what hasn't already been stolen."

I send her a devilish smirk, causing her to glare back at me. "I suggest you give me my money back now so we can get on with our lives and forget this ever happened."

"And what if I don't give it back?" she growled. She gritted her teeth as I applied more pressure on her wrist.

I hum thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I can take your cap as constellation fee." I continued when I saw something flash in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure someone will pay good money for this cap. It's such a lovely color to-" I was cut short when she placed the bag of beli in my hand, grabbed her cap, and walked (stomped) away.

Yup. She fell for it, Hook, line and sinker.

I stared at her one last time before walking into the sweet shop.

* * *

"I don't know Luffy..." a pink haired boy looked up to said friend with a worried expression " I think we should take her back home, her parents must be worried. I know I would be. "

" Ok!" Luffy grinned. "Lets go back into town!" he declared as he ran off with a little girl.

"Hey," the pink hair boy shouted as he ran after the duo, "don't leave me behind!"

* * *

I stepped out of the store with a pocket full of sweets and a stomach full of cake and pastries. "Okay!" I took my first step down the street, not noticing a little white and pink blur that was headed my way, "Now I'm ready-"

"Ahhh!"

"Oomph!"

Dust flew everywhere, slightly blocking my vision, as I fell face first onto the dirt road. I coughed as I tried to take back the wind that was knocked out of me. "What...?" My eyes narrowed as I saw another person with pink hair fallen next to me.

"Hey!" I snapped, thinking it was the pink hair girl from earlier, "What's your problem..." my eyes widened as I noticed it was a little boy with pink hair.

He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, slightly wincing from the bruise that was forming back there. "Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there." He flashed me a nervous smile.

"That's okay." I replied as I watched him search the ground, mumbling "Where is it."

"Oh, um, here." I picked up a pair of round glasses that was a few feet a way from him. "Lemme help you." I placed the glasses on his face. He blinked a few time and sent me a real, not nervous, smile. "Thanks!"

"No problem." I helped him to his feet. He nodded at me and ran down the street while I walked in the other direction toward the marine base. I wasn't paying attention when the pink hair boy yell, "Luffy, Rika, wait up!"

I kept walking for a few minutes till I reached a greenish gate that had the word 'MARINES' written on it. _'I wonder if the other marine base looks the same on the outside too.'_ The memory of me escaping a marine base was still fresh in my mind. The good thing is I memorized the floor plan of the marine base as I was running through it. That should give me an idea of what's inside them now. _'I hopes they're both the same on the inside.'_

I scald the stone wall that surrounded the marine and sat, dangling my legs over the edge. "Now where's Zor- oh, there he is."

In the center of the yard tied to a wooden post was pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, bandanna and all. I squinted at his far away form. Damn it! I was to far away to get a good look at him. and I want to meet him at least once. _'I'll just have to get closer.'_

After making sure there weren't any marines nearby( where was everybody) , I swiftly jumped off the wall and made my way toward Zoro. _'wonder what he's gonna say...' _I stopped one foot in front of him waiting for him to yell in response or even move. After a minute of him not moving I inch my way closer and waved my hand in his face, hoping to get some kind of response.

...Nothing.

My brows furry together in confusion. why isn't he talking-

"Zzzzzzz..."

My eye begins to twitch when I hear a light snore come from the sleeping moss head. Did he have to fall asleep now? I have the chance to meet one of my favorite character and he falls asleep.

"...Hey..."

I stared at him with a blank expression as he lifted his head to look me in the eye. Did I wake him up? Maybe he faked it. " What are you doing here? Is it national annoy Zoro day?"

I blinked, "No-"

"Then scram." Zoro barked. "I've had enough visitors already."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, you don't have to be so rude. I..just wanted to see a real swordsman."

His piercing eyes looked up at me with curiosity, "You've never seen a swordsmen before?" I shook my head 'no' and he chuckled.

Well, this is going...well.

"Is it hard to learn santoryu?" I asked as I tried to start a conversation. To bad Zoro didn't want me here.

"Why do you care?" he questioned. "You wanna be a swordsmen?"

My black hair flew everywhere as I shook my head 'no'. "That wouldn't be my choice of weapon."

He gave me a calculating stare, "Something tells me that there's another reason why you're here."

"You're right." I stated, "I'm mainly here so I can steal a map from the marine base." Ah, he's staring at me like I'm crazy.

"You're...you're kidding."

I sigh exasperatedly and tried to change the subject. "I'm curious about the outcome." I continued when I was sure he was listening, "The guys in town say you only have ten days left."

He nodded, well tried to nod his head. Man he looks uncomfortable. "That's right."

"Well, who's to say something won't happen in those ten days," I thought out loud as I stuff my hands in my jacket pocket, "like, a storm rolls in and lightning hits the post and you die from electrocution."

Yup. There's the crazy look again. "...you have some weird imagination kid."

I rolled my eyes at him as I readjusted my cap. "Fine. Let's say you survive the ten days, what then?"

"Easy," he smirks, "I'm gonna challenge the greatest swordsmen in the world."

My eyes slightly widened as I remember how Zoro challenge 'Hawk eye' Mihawk and lost. "What..." I bald my hand into a fist as I kept replaying the scene in my head, "What if you lose?"

"Huh?"

I looked at him, trying to not show my sadness. "I'm just stating a possibility."

"I'm not gonna lose." I sent a soft smile his way, he sounded so cocky. '_If only he knew...'_

"I'm just saying don't get your hopes up. He is called the greatest swordsmen in the world for a reason."

"You make a good point, but-" determination shone through his eyes as he smirked at me, "I'm not gonna give up on my dream."

The memory of him losing faded away and I let a smile spread on my face. He's not gonna give up, not for a long shot. And Luffy's gonna help him achieve his dream. Luffy...

"Say, what if someone offers you to go on a great adventure," I turned to look at him, "What would you say?"

"I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of my dream." he declared.

"What if it helps your dream." I inquired.

"Huh?"

I sighed. Of course he wouldn't get it, yet. "Going on an adventure means going to different islands, and that means meeting new people which could lead to making a few enemies, which leads to epic battles, which leads to more experience and new swords techniques." I explained.

I smirked when Zoro stayed silent. Yes! one point for me!

After a minute of silence I turned so that I'm facing the marine base. Hmm, how do I get in there without anyone noticing me? I was so worked up in the plan that was forming in my head that I didn't look back when Zoro started talking again.

"What are you still doing here?" the marimo asked, "Just scram already."

I shook my head 'no' as I continued to analyze the marine base.

"Why not?"

Without looking at him, I replied, "Right now I'm trying to figure out how to sneak into the marine base." I turned my head to the side to see him stare at me in disbelief.

"You...you were serious?"

I grinned at him, "Yup!" I turned back to the marine base, not really paying attention to his shocked face. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna take one thing and get outta there."

I heard him sigh in annoyance, "Look kid, just get-"

"Oi! Who's over there!" and, I'm caught.

"Damn." I grumbled as I see two marines heading my way. "Welp, gotta go! bye Zoro!" I was halfway down the yard when an idea popped into my head. "Oh, and one more thing!" I stopped to look at Zoro, "If you see a boy in a straw hat you should listen to him and do whatever he says!"

"Wha-" I run off before I could hear what Zoro had to say. I reach the side of the marine building and grinned when I saw an air vent.

...

"Hey, where'd she go?" asked the first marine as he looked around.

The second marine shrugged, "I don't know but we got to find her."

The pair of marines ran past the air vent, not noticing how the cover was loose.

* * *

The air vent creaked as I crawled through it. Most of the marines were outside, for what reason I have no clue. As long as they're not here that's fine by me. Still, it would be nice to know what's going on out side, mainly to Zoro. Speaking about him, what did he mean when he said he 'had enough visitors already?' Did someone come before me?

I felt the air vent shift slightly and when I looked up I saw Nami crawling in front of me. The air vent shifted again and this time Nami looked up and saw me.

"Nami?" I asked

"Melody?" she parroted

We blinked at each other. "**What are you doing here?"**

Whoa...deja vu.

_Creak_

Both our eyes widened as the air vent began to shift. We both looked at each other as we realized what was going to happen.

Uh-oh

-BOOM-

Crap!

Simultaneously, we yelp as we fell through the air vent and landed on the hard tile floor. "Ow." I rubbed my poor behind, not noticing the group of marines that were passing by the end of the hall. "Nami-mmph!" Nami swiftly covered my mouth and pulls me so that we're both against the wall. I mumble in protest but she shushes me. Her eyes were dead locked on the marines.

"Where is he?"

"C'mon, he couldn't have gotten far!"

Nami scowls as the marines continue running down the hall. "Someone's rocking the boat." she mumbles as she let me go. She stares at me before walking down the hallway.

"Hey!" I call after her, "Wait up!"

Nami glares at me as I run to catch up with her, (man, she could walk fast). "Leave me alone!" she snapped as she began to walk faster in hopes of losing me.

Nope. Not gonna let that happen.

"Wait! Maybe you can help me,-"

She marched faster, "I said go away! I'm trying to find-"

"-I'm looking for-"

**"-A map." **We both said simultaneously.

...what?

We both stopped walking and had a stare off. I could feel the sparks of electricity fly as we glared at each other.

"_Oh_, no." I started, "That's my map-"

"I had my eye on that map first!" She stated.

I scoffed at her, "I need that map more than you do-"

"Well then," she a mischievous gleam shone in her eyes, "Well just see who gets there first!" she shouted as she sprinted down the hallway.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest as I ran after her, "Get back here!"

After several sharp turns and a close in counter with a marine, I began to catch up with Nami. '_Just a few more feet-'_

-_thump_-

A throbbing sensation quickly grows in my head and I clutched it in desperation. I wince as it grows stronger.

_'Wha-what's happening?'_

_..._

Nami slowed down when she rounded another corner. "Yup," she looked back in satisfaction when she didn't see Melody following her, "Lost her. Now I can do this without any distractions..."

_"Why did you help that lady?"_

Her eyes went soft as the memory replayed in her head.

_"It seemed like the right thing to do."_

_'The right thing to do...' _Nami thought as she started heading back to look for Melody.

_'How long has it been since I did that?'_

_..._

The throbbing was quickly replaced by a sharp stinging sensation. My hand clutches the wall as the pain increases and my mind begin to over flow with different emotions, one's that weren't my own. Shock, grief, pain, but most of all regret. _'no...'_ my eyes widened as a familiar male voice echo in my head. _'I can't die here, '_ I felt a new emotion come in.

Determination.

_'not now...'_

"Melody!" Nami shouted in my face as she shook my shoulders.

"Wha...?" I asked, confused. The voice stopped but my head was still swimming as if I just woke up with a hang over.

"I've been shaking you for the past minute!" she stated. "Hurry up or we're gonna get caught!"

"...sorry..." I feel like I'm being scolded by my mother...well, if I had a mother I'm pretty sure this is how it would feel like to be scolded by her. "I ...I just lost my self back there."

She rolled her eyes at me before leading me down the hall. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I came to a realization. "Nami, why did you-"

"Duck!"

Immediately, I was pulled to the ground, nearly dodging the attack that was aimed at my head.

Standing in front of us were two marines, but I wasn't paying attention to that. No, my attention was set on the wooden double doors the were guarding.

Nami gave me a side glance and I nodded in silent agreement. In a flash we lunged to attack the marines.

* * *

"Sorry you two," Nami chimed as I finished tying up the two marine's up, "you just have to suck it up for a little while." Their protests were muffled from the gags I place in their mouth.

We both stood in front of a double doors that had the emblem of the marine on it. Nami pushed the doors open and we walked in. Immediately, we started searching through all the desks and draws, trying to find that stupid map.

'_Where is it?_' I shut my fifth draw,_ 'Where did they put that stupid map...?'_

My eyes narrowed as I stared at the barrels. I walked up to the and quickly pushed them aside to discover a hidden vault. I grew suspicious as I opened the vault with ease. _'Weird...' _I pulled out the rolled up map that was inside the vault, _'Wouldn't they locked it?'_

"That's it!" Nami announced as she snatched the map from my hand. "A minor time chart-" I drowned out her words as I continued to stare at the vault door. Why would it be unlocked?

"Wait," I looked up to see Nami's shocked expression, "this isn't it." she looked back at me, "isn't there another map in there?"

I shook my head and stood up to see the map. My eyebrow rose as I saw a jolly roger of a skull with a red nose on the so called 'map'. I placed my hands behind my head, "What mark is that?"

Nami's hair shadowed her eyes, "It's the map of captain Buggy, also known as Buggy 'the immortal'."

_'Buggy?'_ "You mean Buggy 'the clown'." I asked. She nodded her head and crushed the fake map in her hand.

I stuffed my hands in pocket and sighed. "So, what do we do now?" Nami walked past me without even giving me a second glance. "Nami?"

She stopped a few feet away from the door. "This is were you and I part ways, Mel." My eye brows rose at he new nickname, "Take care." and with that, she walked out of the room. I stared at the door for a few seconds before a smirk broke out on my face.

"Oh, Nami." I pulled out the compass that I snatched from her when she wasn't looking. My eyes gleamed, not hearing the marines outside cheer "We're free!".

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

I felt the boat rock back and forward as someone got on it. I stayed under the cloth and waited til I felt the boat leave the harbor. _Yup_. I smirked as I threw the cloth off.

_Show time._

Nami gasped when she saw me sitting in the corner of her little boat. I watched as her shocked face quickly grew into anger. "What are you doing here?!"

"So this was your boat." I noted as I looked around. "You should really be more careful," I lifted the compass between my fingers, "you left this behind."

She catches the compass with ease, glaring at me all the while. I sighed, "I know where you're going." I stood up and stared at her solemnly. "You can't go after captain Buggy by yourself." I smiled at the defiant look she had in her eyes. She's willing to do so much for the sake of her village. All she wants is to get away from Arlong.

_'She doesn't deserve to do this on her own...'_ "Let me help you."

I watched as shock quickly flashed in here eyes only for it to morph back into anger. "Like hell!" Nami shouted, "Wh-!"

"Why did you help me?" I interrupted. "You could have gone off to get the map by yourself, but instead you came back for me." I looked her right in the eyes, "Why?"

She balled her hands into a fist but didn't answer. "I wanna pay you back," I stuffed my hands in my pocket, "So let me help you steal the map."

Nami glowered at me, "More like steal it for yourself."

"I'll let you keep it." I stated as I walked towards her.

Her eyes slightly widened, "Wh-what?" she breathed.

I grinned at her, "I know you're a navigator," I eyed the compass as she brought it closer to her chest. "So, if I help you steal the map will you make a copy for me?"

"C'mon," I coaxed, "it's a done deal. I help you steal the map and you make an extra copy for me."

"Well..." Nami began, only to fall short when the ship began to rock. Our faces paled as we saw a huge wave heading our way.

_SPLASH!_

My hands covered my head as I fell from the force of the wave. '_That thing came out of nowhe-'_

"Ahh!" I covered my ears as Nami shrieked, "THE MAST IS BROKEN!" Her eye's quickly scanned the ship as I rubbed my side. "Where are the oars?!"

"Umm..." I picked up two broken pieces of sticks that I fell on top of, "Opps..."

"Now we're stranded here!" she pointed her finger accusingly at me, "and it's all your fault!"

"**My** fault!" I screeched, "How is this **my** fault, **you** should have seen that wave coming! Besides I was only trying to _help_-"

"I think you _helped_ enough." she retorted.

Before we could continued arguing the water next to us started to grow choppy as a shadowed creature quickly rose to the surface. I watched wide eyed as a weird sea creature emerged from the deep waters below while Nami was holding on to the boat as comical tears began going down her face.

The...thing looked like it was a one of those long neck sea dinosaur, only with a rounder face and it had a small rhino horn on the middle of it head, right between its looked like the same size of a normal boat, possibly the same size as the _going merry,_ so it was three times the size of our boat, but that didn't surprise me. What surprised me was its color. It was the same shade of blue as the ocean that it looked like it was part of the water.

It made a low moaning sound and leaned his head closer to the ship. Without thinking, I slowly stick out my gloved hand and touched it's head. After a few seconds it leans into my touch while letting out a low whining sound.

_'Blu...'_

My eyes narrowed as I continued to stare into his passive eyes, not paying attention to a panicking Nami behind me.

_'Name...Blu...stay...help...friend...'_

Was, was it-Blu-talking to me?

_'Friend...' _Is slowly repeated the word in my head and Blu nodded at me. '_Your...going to help us?' _He moaned again and I patted his head, not really giving a second thought that he could probably swallow me whole right then and there.

"Nami," she stopped panicking just long enough to stare at me, " pass me that piece of rope."

Slowly, she stood up and placed the rope in my hand. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked as she stared at me as I tied the rope that was attached to the ship around Blu's neck.

"He's gonna help us." I patted the side of his long, wet neck, "Right, Blu?"

He let out a long low moan and began swimming, pulling the boat behind him.

-thud-

I blinked at Nami, who was on the ground with her shoulders slumped. "I don't get it..." she admits. I sweat-dropped as she started banging the ship. "How is this possible?"

I hummed as I let a smile settle on my face, "So then that settles it," Nami looked p at me, "we're going after captain Buggy!"

Her eyes dart between me and Blu, who turned around and stared at her. "Fine." Nami grumbles and I grinned in victory, "But after that you're on your own!"

I nodded my head and patted Blu's soft back. Yup.

One day closer to reaching the grandline.

* * *

It was a calm day, which was quite perfect for sailing out in the vast sea, but it was quickly overshadowed by the sudden appearance of thick, grey fog. It rolled in and began to cover the air and block out the sun. The sound of water being beat out of the way could be heard and the salty ocean was being splashed everywhere. Within the fog was the figure of an enormous seaking that peered its head out of the water. Although, one couldn't tell how gigantic it's size was since it was mostly emerged in the ocean you could still vaguely see the lone figure that stood upon its scaly head. Standing proudly on the beast's head was the shadow of the man commanding the beast.

A far-off island could be spotted from a large distance and the man soon gave a small smirk. His dark purple hair was being torn up by the wind that was quickly moving past him.

"So, I finally found you. Now I can put an end to you and complete my task once and for all." He put his hat down, which shaded his face. "There's nowhere to hide."

Not too long after, the man soon set foot at the edge of the island. The seaking that he was traveling on soon retreated into the water and, with a splash, disappeared. His long dark coat blew along with the wind that rustled the palm trees. Soon, the island too was surrounded by a thick veil of fog as the man walked up the shore.

The hunt will soon come to an end.

* * *

**Yo! The last scene of this chapter was written by The **_Anon-Realist, _**I just re-edit it a little.**** I was meaning to post this story on thanks giving but since I had to help out with the turkey and mash potatoes I really didn't have time to finish.**

**Red: So I'm stuck with Nami again.**

**Nami: Is there a problem with that?**

**Red: How-how did you get in?!**

**Nami: Someone left the door open.**

**...Damn, I really need to buy a lock for that door. Anyway~ I added two bonuses that go with the chapter so enjoy.**

**Nami: Do you have any beli?**

**No I- hey stay away from that chest!**

**Red: *sigh* Don't forget to review. Oi! Nami! put down the beli!**

* * *

Bonus clip/ deleted scene #1

"Damn you Eve for getting me accustomed to eating everyday..."

.

.

.

A shiver runs down a mouses spine causing it to turn back into a certain blonde little girl. "Damn, that's one killer aura she's giving off." Eve mumbles as she stares at a moving figure ahead, who just so happens to be R-Melody. Damn, she keeps forgetting that she changed her name.

Eve sticks out her tongue and gives a peace sign "Good thing she doesn't know I'm following her. If she did then I'll be in serious trouble..." Eve covered her mouth to muffle her giggles, turns back into a mouse and scurries away into the street.

* * *

Bonus clip #2

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Huh?" A familiar boy in a straw hat looks at his first crew mate, Zoro.

"Did you ever meet a girl with a red cap and black hair?"

Luffy hummed thoughtfully as he tried to remember someone with that description. "Nope." he tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

The swordsmen shook his head. "No reason."

_"Say, what if someone offered you to go on a great adventure,"_

Zoro eyed Luffy as he recalled what the girl told him.

_ "What would you say?"_

Everything that happened that day...

_"Well, who's to say something won't happen in those ten days..."_

Did she know that they were going to happen?

_"I'm curious about the outcome."_

_'No, she couldn't have know...'_ But the last words she said to him made him doubt his own thoughts.

_"Oh, and one more thing!" She stopped to look at him, "If you see a boy in a straw hat you should listen to him and do whatever he says!"_

A boy in a straw hat._ 'Luffy...'_ Zoro thought as he recalled the conversation he had with the girl.

Just who was that girl?


	3. Weird is an understatement

**Minnnnnnaaaa! I'm soooo sorrrrry for not updating in December. This chapter took longer than expected. Plus I was doing a chapter for another story.**

**Red: Plus you're really lazy.**

**I am not lazy, I'm just busy-**

**Red: Watching swords art online.**

**...It's a good anime.**

**Red: *sigh* You're hopeless. Anyway Miss N doesn't own One piece.**

**Enjoy the show~**

**Word count: 11,921**

* * *

"_The impossible is only an option, never give up."_

_-Sa'eed Awad_

Ch. 3 Weird is an understatement.

_(I never knew that...)_

"There they are!"

"Get 'em!"

_(That split second decision)_

"If we don't get the map back-"

"Captain Buggy will have our heads!"

_(Would bring me closer to a new path)_

"They're gaining on us, Nami!"

"Don't look back!" Just keep going!"

_(and make me gain a new friend)_

"Ah! The roads split up ahead!"

"Come on men!"

"Nami-"

_(...By losing an old one)_

"-we have to split up!"

* * *

"...What?" Nami asks, disbelief clearly written on her face.

"We have to split up." I repeated, trying to ignore the angry shouts that were begin thrown our way by some not so friendly weirdly dressed pirates. "It's the only way we can both get away."

She's staring at me. She's not even blinking...I hate it when people are just to shock to blink, it creeps me out. I sighed as I continued.

"I'll take this map-" I explained while I lifted the half-finished map in my hand," while you take the real one."

Nami's eyes widened when she saw the determined look on my face. "B-but, I didn't even finish it!" she protested.

"Hey." I placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. " What did I say you need when you want to accomplish a dream."

The tension in her body subsided a bit as she recalled the conversation we had earlier. "Faith and trust."

"Exactly." I smiled at her despite the situation we were in. "Now I need you to have _faith_ in me and_ trust_ my idea." And, she's back to staring at me. Please stop with the staring...

"I want us both to accomplish our dreams." I confessed as I backed away and looked down the road.

"So," I shot her a nice, big grin, "do you trust me?"

For a second, everything turned still. I saw the worry in Nami's eyes and in a second she masked it again with and almost neutral face. Something flashed in her eyes before she rolled them at me and started running down the road again.

_"_I'm gonna take that as a yes!" I yelled as I ran after her. The angry shouts of pirates echoed loudly behind us but I wasn't paying attention to that. No. I had my eyes focused on the road- or should I say road_s _ahead of us.

Up ahead, a new row of buildings stood in the middle of the road, separating it into two, kinda like in Alabasta; the scene where Luffy got separated from his crew 'cause he went left instead of right. Each step we took brought us closer to the split till we were a couple feet away.

The shouts of the pirates grew louder and in a split second me and Nami nodded simultaneously at each other before we ran on to the two different roads. I took the right while Nami took the left.

I looked to the right to see Nami one last time and just before the row of houses blocked my view I saw her look right back at me with those brown eyes and- even though it lasted a second- I saw the faintest smile on her lips.

A **real** smile.

And then, she was gone. At that point something registered in my mind. I was alone again, running down a deserted road with mad pirates on my trail.

"Great, they're following me." I muttered to myself as I glanced at the pirates behind me. "Now what?"

I looked ahead and saw the half ruined streets and the partially destroyed builds ahead of me.

_'Maybe I can lose them...'_

Suddenly, I made a sharp turn to the left and race down one of the smaller roads. The voices of the pirates seemed to bounce off the walls of the broken down buildings.

"Oi, don't lose her!"

"She went down there!"

I scowled as I mentally cursed myself._ 'Come on Red, remember what you learned.'_

My eyes narrowed as made another turn into a wider street. Every house was evenly spaced out and had hardly had any damage on them. _'Perfect.'_

"Zig-zag format."

With the next step I forcefully kicked off the ground and almost immediately started bouncing off the walls of the building, kicking off one of them and then the other in a zig-zag pattern.

After a few minute I stopped hearing the shouts of the pirates and, after a few more kicks, I decided to stop. I changed my angle and at the next wall I kicked off with both feet. I gotta say, I felt like an acrobat at that moment, doing a flip in mid-air and landing in a crouch position before I stood up. The landing kind of hurt, mainly cause I haven't done something like that in while.

I looked back to see that the streets were empty. "Yup!" I grinned as I turned back around, "Looks like I lost them…"

My eyes widened as I saw the line of destruction ahead of me.

_'__What happened here?'_

All of the buildings in front of me were destroyed leaving a vast empty space in the middle of the town.

_'__An explosion?'_

Quickly, I climbed to the roof of a half stable building to get a better view of the scene. My blue eyes widened as I looked at the area from up here.

_'__No…it looks like cannon fire.'_

A row of buildings were completely destroyed. Stone and tile were all that were left behind and the destruction seemed to go on for about a mile in the same path.

_'__But to leave a crater of this magnitude, it had to be huge…'_

I looked to where the attack seemed to come from and what I saw boiled my blood. It came from the bar Buggy and his men were staying at.

_'__Or very powerful.'_

I clenched my hand into a fist and let my bangs cover my eyes. I felt the wind go through the area, ruffling my bangs and moving a few stray hairs that won't stay under my red cap.

"Despicable." I growled. I felt pure anger go through my veins. It's people like these that I hate. People who don't consider others peoples lives, as long as they get what they want they'll be satisfied. They don't care who they hurt or what lives they destroy. "This is all a sick game to them."

"And it looks like it's almost over."

Casually, I turned around to face the group of pirates that formed around me.

"Oi, What happened girl?" the same pirate who talked earlier asked as he faked sympathy. "Did your partner leave you behind?"

The pirates behind him chuckled but I just stared at them, unaffected by the comment. '_Baka.'_ They probably didn't see when me and Nami split.

"What a gal she was." he continued. "Leaving you alone to deal with us."

I just kept staring at them with a neutral expression, not giving into their mockery.

"Don't worry." he went on, "Our other friends are on their way to deal with 'er." A few low snickers were heard from the group of clown pirates behind him.

"Though," he chuckled, "nothing else good will come out of the situation you're in."

Immediately, the pirates broke out into laughter. I just kept on staring at them and after a moment I looked down.

"You're wrong."

The pirates stopped laughing as my voice grew dark.

"Something good did come out of this."

I adjusted my red cap that shaded my eyes and in a moment, a sinister grin appeared on my face.

"I can stop pretending now."

In a flash, I grabbed the metal bar from my satchel and hit the pirate that was talking with it. I put enough force in the swing that I heard a sickening CRACK! Come from the man's skull. The other pirates watched as their comrade fell from the roof and landed loudly on the make-shift street with a loud THUD! That seemed to echo throughout the entire area.

"Geez..." I said with annoyance, not even giving a second glance to the remaining pirates that were cracking their knuckles with an angry look in their eyes. "Don't you guys ever shut up?"

I hate people like them. It reminds me of him. The bastard that ruined my life.

"Let's get one thing straight." I told them in a dark voice, "I don't find the need to _pretend_ to be _nice_ in front of the likes of** you**_."_

I heard them all growl when I spit out the word like poison. I looked at them with a bored expression.

"What you did to this place makes me sick." they all inched closer to me.

"You guys are a disgrace to all pirates everywhere," I finished.

That seemed to be the last straw. All the pirates charged at me.

I closed my eyes and pictured the roof of the next building over. A welcoming, burning sensation over took my eyes and, just before the pirates weapons impaled me, I was gone.

"...EH?!" The pirates gawked when their weapons hit nothing but air. Too bad they fail to notice the small flash of light when I landed at my destination. I looked at the befuddled looks of the pirates before I went into my satchel, took out a metal bar, twisted it and held it over my head. With a clink! It started to grow in length and black, curved blades came out of both ends.

It's name was Sukui, a black, double-bladed scythe. Ironic, the name meant salvation and yet...

it was going to be the destruction of these pirates.

A bored expression entered my face as stared at them. The angry cries of the pirates echoed across the street.

"Where is she?"

"O-oi! Is this a trick?!"

"FIND HER!"

As I held Sukui above my head, the sunlight shined off the black blade, catching the attention of one of the pirates.

"Oi, look!" He pointed at me and all his friends turned to look at me, or, more importantly, the double bladed scythe above my head. Now this part might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw them all gulp.

"What is she doing?!"

"An attack that far won't make it!"

_'Idiots'_ I mentally scolded, _'Normal laws don't apply in the anime world.'_

I stared at them with a blank expression, making them stop talking. Their eyes widened at the word that left my mouth.

"Farewell."

In one, swift movement, I brought my scythe down. The pirates screamed as they lifted their arms up to brace for the attack...an attack that never came? One by one the pirates opened their eyes to find they...they were perfectly fine! Not a scratch or a nick on them.

"Heh..." one of them chuckled weakly as he patted himself to see that he was perfectly fine. "Heh-hehehehehahahhaa!"The pirates burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as they all noticed they were perfectly fine.

"Hey girly!" one of them called out, "You missed-!"

He froze as soon as he looked into my cold eyes. His friends didn't seem to notice when I opened my mouth to utter another word.

"Shirubasutoriku." (silver streak)

On cue, a silver streak seemed to shine through the building and instantly, the building collapsed, taking the shocked pirates with it.

"Fools..." I twisted my scythe and let it turn back into a metal bar before I placed it in my satchel. "'In cases of defense, 'tis best to weigh the enemy more might than he seems'. William Shakespeare, King Henry the Fifth." I quoted.

Right, so...that was a complete waste of my time-

"Help me~!"

"Huh," I gazed up at the bird that was flying overhead. "What the hell is that?"

My eyes caught notice of the strange blob that seemed to be struggling in the birds mouth. Probably a helpless prey. Oh well, circle of life.

"Strange," I covered the blazing sun with my hand as I tried to get a closer look at the giant bird. "I swore I heard somethin-"

**-BOOM-**

"Shit bucket!" I yelled as the bird got blown up by a flying cannon ball. Okay, that was definitely **not** the circle of life!

-Whoosh-

I planted my feet to the ground as the aftershock of the cannon ball went over the town, causing some of the more unstable buildings to collapse. "Shit." I cursed as I felt the wind mess up some off my stray hairs. "Just how strong was that-"

_Crack!_

"Thing..."

My heart thumped faster in my chest as I felt the roof crack beneath my feet and, before I could even think, the building collapsed on its self, taking me with it.

Wow, talk about karma.

Okay, how to describe the pain. It felt pretty painful but I'm use to pain. I'm not saying it didn't hurt, No, it felt like a hundred bulls stampeded all over my body. Not to mention since I lifted up my arms to protect my face from the falling bricks it made them feel like they were hit with a ten ton malice a couple of times. But other than that, I was fine. I have a very high pain rate, thanks to my childhood and all of the fires I've been.

_'I-I wish I could get out o-of here...'_

I wish I could say that was the final thing that raced through my mind but sadly, that would be incorrect seeming that another voice in my mind replied.

_"Your desire is mine to answer..."_

And before I could panic about the other voice, I blacked out.

* * *

_Dreamland_

_Crying. _

_That's the first thing I heard. The whimpering of a child. The soft sound seemed to echo down the deserted street. I pulled the hood of my light blue cloak down and let my curly white hair fall freely onto my shoulder._

_My blue eyes scanned every direction till I focused on another empty road. I stayed focused on it a little longer and after a moment, the whimpering started again. Slowly, I started walking down the road, letting my bare feet relax upon the cold stone ground._

_My footsteps soften to the point where no sound came from them. I silently reached the end of the road which was a dead end except for some broken bottles and a few barrels._

_I stared at the barrels for a second before I heard another whimpering sound coming from behind it. I let a small smile grace my lips as I smoothly walked around the barrels and I face the back of a small child. She was huddled into a ball as she kept cradling one arm._

_I step forward and in doing so knocked a small stone across the floor. On cue, the girl instantly turned and faced me. Her clothes seem torn and her arm had a bullet wound in it. _

_Again, I step forward but she merely stepped back. Her dirty hand tightens around the small bag she had. Light, jingling sounds came from the bag each time she moved._

_I looked into the brown tearful eyes of the little girl with fiery short orange hair. _'Yes' _I thought._

'She's part of the picture.'

_"It's okay now child." I say in a low voice as I kneel down to her level and removed my white glove from my left hand. "You're safe now."_

_I touched her forehead with my pale finger and, before she could back away, I mutter one word._

_"Rest."_

_I watched as her eyes seemed to close instantly and I grabbed her before she fell to the floor. I put my glove back on and picked her up bridal style. _

_"Arlong..."_

_My hands tighten around the girl as she mumbles in her sleep the name of the man that seemed to cause her so much pain. The fish-man that would haunt her for a few more years._

_"Do not fret my darling." I muttered softly as I walked away with the girl in my arms. "Someday you will be freed."_

_My eyes gazed at the bag of money I placed in her lap. _

_"But not yet. No..."_

_I looked back up the road to see a little girl with blond curls in a darker blue cloak staring at me with large innocent eyes._

_"It's not time yet, my dear-"_

* * *

"Nami!" I yelled as I sat up off the bed but I immediately regretted my movement when a sharp pain ran up the arm that was holding me up. Lifting my arm, I noticed the large bump and discolored skin around my wrist. My fingers brushed against the bump making another stinging pain race up my arm and part of my hand- Wait.

"Shit." I scanned my left hand to that the glove I was wearing was gone revealing the weird crescent moon mark with a stranger Japanese rose in the center. I glared daggers at the mark that caused me so much grief as a child. "Where's my glove?" I scanned the bed- Wait.

...

...

...!

...**?!**

Where the hell am I?!

"What the freak?" I muttered as I scanned the strange house I was in. "Where am I?"

Dozens of different things seemed to be scattered all over the house, some were neatly placed in shelves other were just placed in giant piles on the floor. Little trinkets were dangling from the ceiling and the walls. _'Okay, this place needs some serious redecorating.' _

Other than all the random stuff around the place it looked like an average cottage. Except that there weren't any room 'cept the one I was in. I was in what looked like the bed room/living room and up ahead was a counter and what I think is the kitchen.

"Oh, hello dearie. I didn't think you would wake up so soon."

My eyes moved to the door to see an elder lady coming into the room. She didn't look that old but she did have some gray hairs and a blue bandanna, and her face was a little wrinkly. She was wearing a rather large, grey sweater and blue shorts that went a little past her knees. She was holding a bamboo cane in her right hand before she leaned it against the wall.

"Ye took a nasty fall back there back there." she said as she went to the sink in the corner by the door. "Luckily none of ye bones are broken-"

"Ow!" my hand brushed against my wrist.

"-'cept for that sprained wrist that is." she turned to look at me and I notice a look of-recognition? shine in her eyes for a second and then, it was gone. "Ye must have angels looking after ye to survive that."

I snorted. "More like the devil's luck." I mumbled as I though of Eve with a pitch fork and devil horns. Yup. I still think that little angel is the devil in disguise.

"So um, mind telling me where I am?" I asked as she kept moving around the room.

"Oh, no need to fret dearie." she said in a reassuring tone. " You're in my house, near the camp grounds made by the residences of the town." She let out a long, heart felt sigh. " Or what used to be the town."

"So we're in the forest?" I guessed as I remembered spotting a forest when I was on the building.

"Yes," she affirmed, "I, for one, prefer to live out in nature." She got a bowl and started to move back to the sink. "And when Buggy came, the towns people evacuated to the forest grounds."

She turned the faucet and filled the bowl with water. "So far, Buggy hasn't decided to throw one of his cannons over here so we're safe, for now."

I smiled at her. "Thanks for taking care of me miss..."

"Cassandra." she said. "Though some people tend to call me Cassie, and there's this one lass who calls me Sandra." she smiled at me. "Boys will be boys, ey?" she turned back to the sink and turned it off. "By the way, I don't recall catching your name."

"Oh, I'm Melody." I answered as I looked around the room. So far I found a lot of animal statues (mainly bears), a bunch of paintings along with some books, jars, stained glass, and some paper birds that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah, the majestic sound of musical notes playing a tone." She smiled at me and I swear I saw that look shine in her eyes again, "What a lovely name."

"You carried me, out of the rubble, all by yourself?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh no," she mused as she moved a pan away, "I had some help lov'."

"Help," I repeated. "From who?"

"Orrus."

I sent her a puzzled look. "Orrus-?"

Suddenly, a low throaty moan/ rumble came from behind the cluttered door way. A few things clatter and then a... bear head sticks out from the door way?

"Orrus," I mumble in disbelief, "The bear?"

"Well, he's not a dog if that's what you think." The crazy old hag laughed at her own joke while I gawked at the bear.

Hesitantly, I coughed, trying to gain her attention. "...Right. You wouldn't happen to find a map with me by any chance?"

Her laughter slowed to a stop and she looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry lov'," Aw crap. I know where this is going. "The only thing we found was that bag by ye feet-"

Before she could finish that sentence, I grabbed the bag and spilled most of the contents on the bed.

It's not here! "Damn it!"

"May I ask what was so important about it?" Cassandra asked.

"…" Yup, I just sat there with my head down low and my arms over my chest.

She sighed at my stubbornness. "I suppose it's ok if ye don't want to tell me. It's not as if I saved ye and that precious bag. No. And it's not as if I gave ye medical attention."

I felt my eyes twitch_. 'Why that sneaky old hag. Trying to one up me.'_

"…Fine." I said in a defeated tone, "You see, I want to go to the grandline but I suck at direction and I don't really want to join a pirate crew or start my own so…"

"So?"

I sighed, trying not to think of Nami. "So, I went to steal a map of the grandline from Buggy but, things sort of took a turn for the worst and well, you know the rest."

"That seems like quite the adventure ye young folk are after." she commented. "Exploring the grandline," I swear I saw a knowing glint shine in her eyes when she continued. "many secrets lay beyond that part of the sea."

"Yeah," I looked down as I fiddled with my cap. "but now that dream seems close to impossib-"

Smack!

"Ow!" I glared at the old lady, "What gives granny!"

"To teach ye a lesson," She wiggled her bamboo cane in my face, "Nothing is impossible in this world. Many things can be unlikely but never impossible."

"And you had to hit me with a cane to do that?!"

"Ney." She said with a slight smirk. "That was for all ye questions."

A tick mark appeared on my head as I mumbled a few choice words at the crazy coot.

"Ye know, Ye remind me of an old story that happened in this town."

I waited for her to continue but we just sat in silence for a few minute. Stupid silence.

"…So, what is it?"

"Ah!" I flinched as she raised her cane again only to wiggle it in the air. "Now ye interested in what I have to say!"

I sweat dropped as she laughed at herself again. "…you're a crazy old hag."

"If I'm crazy what does that make yourself!"

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ye tell me," she smirked slightly, "ye were the one that was found in a collapsed building after trying to steal a map from Buggy, not to mention the mark on ye hand.

I tensed slightly as I unconsciously gripped my left hand tighter. "What do you know about it?"

"Nothing dearie." She smiled, "It's a lovely tattoo."

My eyes widened slightly, "Y-yeah, a tattoo." I'm guessing it kind of does look like a tattoo. Not the first time it was mistaken as one-

I felt the bed dip slightly and I finally noticed she moved to sit at the end of the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked, a little uneasy.

"Ye want to hear my story, don't ye?" I faintly nodded my head and she placed the bowl of water on a stool next to the bed.

"It happened a few years back," she started as she grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the bowl. "Some of the town's men gathered together to go explore the forest grounds to see if they can expand the town."

"A couple hours later an earthquake hit the town," I flinched slightly as she started wetting my sprain wrist with the cloth. "luckily, it only caused some minor damage. However, when the towns men didn't come back that night, people began to worry."

"What happened?" I asked.

Cassie smiled at me with a knowing look in her eyes. "The earthquake that hit the ground also caused a mud slide in the forest. All the towns' men were stuck in a cave they were exploring."

"And where's the cave?"

"It's gone."

"Gone?"

She nodded, "That's right lass, buried beneath the mud slide. No one's been able to find it since." She had a distant look in her eyes like she was recalling a memory. "They were trapped there for two days. Their families had almost given up hope on them. That is..."

"That is?'" I waited for her to continue as she started rapping my wrist.

"...That is til the fire."

Now this caught me off guard. "Fire?"

"Oh." she saw my sympathetic and confused expression and lightly smiled. "It's not what you think lov'. Ye see, a bright light seemed to come from the forest and it disappeared during midday. By that time the towns men had returned."

"How?"

"They say a light guided them out of the cave and through the forest and it disappeared when they reached the town."

"Alright but you said there was a fire," I reminded her.

She nodded again. "There was. As soon as the towns men were reunited with their loved ones another earthquake hit the town and a pillar of fire erupted from the center of the forest and dissipated into the sky."

"...Okay..." I said kinda speechless. What was I suppose to say after hearing something like that.

"I see ye don't believe me." she playfully smirked at me as she started to take the bowl back to the kitchen.

"No, I do it's just that this story is a lot to take in." I smiled at her. "It's very interesting."

"Oh," she smiled back with a gleam in her eyes. "Then you'll find this more interesting." she placed the bowl down and looked back at me. "Before the fire dissipated, it took the shape of a bird."

I blinked. and blinked. and oh look! another blink.

"A...fire..bird..." I mumbled in slight shock, "A phoenix?"

She nodded at me, "At least, that's the story." She grabbed a basket and looked back at me, "Now do ye believe in the impossible.

I folded my arms at her, "It's kinda hard without any proof, for all I know you could be lying to me."

"Now why would I waste my time lying to a lass like yourself." she retorted. "Especially about a phoenix, the bird of navigation."

What? "The bird of navigation?" I looked at her curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," and it's story time again. "Legend has it, that the phoenix can never get lost. Something to do with its connections to islands and other birds."

"..." I don't know what to believe. My reality is walking out the door right now.

She turns away and after a second, I collect my thoughts and glance at the bed to see most of my stuff scattered on it. I put most of my things away, half conscious. I kept thinking about what Cassie said.

_'The bird of navigation?' _I placed my dream journal away, not noticing how Cassandra kept glancing back at the bed. _'That's better than a map.'_

I broke out of my thoughts just as I was grabbing the last thing on the bed. _'I almost forgot about this...' _It was the hand mirror I took from the marine base when I was escaping. My fingers traced the white wing that decorated the side of the mirror. My other hand lightly gripped the handle that was in the shape of a girl. My fingers traced all the way down to the girl and started going back up to the black wing.

An angel. A little angel with a black and white wings. It looked so beautiful, it kind of makes me wonder what a mirror like this was doing in a marine base. Even if it did belong to a pirate, I bet they would have sold it.

"That's a lovely mirror you have their dearie." Cassie commented as her brown eyes gazed at the mirror with interest.

"Oh," I looked over the mirror, "it's nothing special."

"Are you sure?" she smiled as I blinked at her. Why does she have a gleam in her eyes? "It looks to me that it's very special indeed."

"..." I looked back at the mirror for a few seconds before I put it back it the satchel. Seriously, that lady is creepy.

"Now." I looked back at her and she had a blue bandanna around her hair and a basket in her hand. "Try not to do anything with that hand, and don't put too much pressure on it dearie."

"H-hey," I watched her walk towards the door. "where are you going?"

"What, do I need permission to leave my own house?" Cassie said as I nervously shook me head.

"No,no, it's not that." I corrected as I waved my hands in front of me as I tried to find the right words. "I'm just curious."

She looked amused by my slight nervousness and smiled at me. "Ye need not to worry, I'm only getting some more herbs." She turned to face Orris that was laying on the ground it boredom. "Look after our guest, can you do that Orris."

A light moan came from him and she nodded at him...WAIT! WHAT DOES SHE MEAN LOOK AFTER?!

"Wait! I can't leave?!" I cried out in outrage at what she just said.

"Not til you're better lass." she answer just as she walked out the door.

...If she wasn't an old lady, I would punch her...no, now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind punching an old lady.

I grumbled in annoyance as I searched through my bag. Like hell I'm staying here! Orrus moaned at me as I angrily kept searching my bag.

"Oh calm down!" I told him as I grabbed what I was looking for. "I'm just grabbing something."

What was the mystery thing I was looking for? A flute.

I placed the wodden flute by my mouth and started play a soft, light tune that the bear didn't seem to notice but after a minute his eyes got haze and his head started dropping. After a few more seconds he laid down. I smirked as I placed the flute back in my satchel.

"Sorry lady." I jumped of the bed and slipped on my boots. "But I don't like being ordered around."

* * *

"She's on the move." A blue cloaked figure watched as a girl in a red cap slowly closes the door to a cottage house and swiftly runs into the forest. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes." The second blue cloak figure says in a slightly lower voice, "Everything is in place."

"Good." the more feminine voice replied, "Eliot is worried as it is." she says, slightly concerned.

"He he has no need to worry." The boy in the cloak pats the girl's shoulder in reassurance. "She will find her way to him soon." A small smile can be seen from beneath the hooded boy as he looks at the direction the red cap girl went running to. "Right now she must release the phoenix for the plan to continue."

"She'll find the cave, won't she?"

"Don't worry." He pulled down his hood to reveal his light brown hair that is hidden behind the elephant mask he wore. A slight smirk meet his lips as he answered his friend's question. "I made sure she wouldn't miss it."

* * *

...why do I have the feeling I'm being watched?

I glanced back to the direction of the cottage before picking up my pace.

When I stepped out of the cottage, I felt like someone was watching me, so I ran out of there...but I can't get that feeling of my chest.

As I walked deeper into the forest I kept thinking about the story of the phoenix.

_"Now why would I waste my time lying to a lass like yourself. Especially about a phoenix, the bird of navigation."_

If the story is real then there was a phoenix. So, then the first place I should check is the cave. But...

"How the hell am I supposed to find that c-" My foot tripped on a root and before I knew it I was lying face first in the dirt.

"Uhg..." without putting pressure on my sprained wrist, I slowly sat up...to find most of the stuff from my satchel fell out.

"Seriously." I mumbled in annoyance as I began to put my things away. I went to go grab the last thing which was the mirror. Suddenly, the memory of what the lady said resurfaced.

I brought the mirror closer so I could study it. It had a pretty handle and the white and black wings that framed the mirror was pretty, but I didn't really see anything special about it. "What's so special about a mirror-?"

A bright light came from the mirror and I instantly closed my eyes due to the brightness. The bright light wasn't weird. No. What was weird was the face that was in the mirror. A face that was not my own reflection. I let my jaw fall to the floor as the girl in the mirror spoke.

Yeah. you read that right. She spoke.

"I am the mirror of revelation." she stated with a calm voice."I reflect people's most inner thoughts and desires. I can also reflect their personalities, both the good and the bad. Does that answer your question?"

I blinked. "My...question?" I couldn't stop staring at her. She looked...kinda creepy but in a innocent way. She had long, black hair and she was wearing something that looked like a old time dress. It was black and white, like a maid outfit.

I couldn't see her whole body since the mirror only showed a little past her shoulder. But the one thing that stood out was her eyes. Her eyes seem so empty, so vast. Just plain white with no pulp what so ever. It's as if her eyes reflect everything. And they had the mark of the Ankh around them.

"Yes, your question."

"...What was the question again?"

She stared at me for a few seconds before answering. "You asked 'what was so special about a mirror?' Did I answer your question?"

"Um...yeah you did." I stood up slowly. "who are you?"

"Yours to command." What? "You are now the new owner of the mirror therefor you are my new master. I am here to answer any questions you have, since that is the agreement."

"What agreement?" I asked.

"...That is something I cannot really recall."

"Wait!" I looked at her, shocked. "You mean to tell me you don't remember an agreement you made that got you stuck in this mirror?"

She gave me a faint nod. "That's right."

"...Well that sucks." I blankly replied.

"Not exactly," She responded. "I believe if I cannot remember, then it's something I should not remember."

I snorted. "To bad I'm not like you," I glanced around the forest. "I'm doing all this cause I want to remember."

I sighed as I kept walking. "I just have no idea where the cave is."

"I know where it is."

I blinked and looked at her, "You do?"

She nodded. "I can tell alot from this area by just being here," she responded. "just like I could tell that woman you were speaking to earlier was lying to you.

"Lying about what?" I asked in a slightly bored tone.

"The cave that she spoke about." Zing. Now I'm interested.

"She knows where it is?!"

"Yes," mirror girl said.

"Then why did she say it was lost."

"...I'm unsure."

I sighed. "Of coarse you are." I looked back at her curiously, "So you know where it is just by being near her?"

Nod. "Yes."

"So where is it?"

"Just turn north-east and start walking."

"Okay." I started walking in that direction and hoped for the best. I'm pretty sure I should be freaking out by the talking mirror but after everything that happened today, I doubt that anything can really surprise me anymore.

"Why did you help her?"

"Huh?" I broke out of my thoughts as mirror girl spoke again.

"That girl, Nami, why did you help her?"

"Cause it felt right." I simply responded. '_How does she know about Nami?' _I was going to ask her but she interrupted me.

"...But that wasn't your main objective."

At this point I stopped walking and my grip on the handle of the mirror increased. "How did you know that."

"I bounded to my master, therefore I am bounded to your memories too."

My eyes widened slightly at this, "So...you've seen everything, huh?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. It surprised me when your goal switched from stealing the map and leaving Nami to being the diversion and helping her escape."

"...People change their mind." I said in a monotone tone.

So...she's seen everything. Then...

"Hey..." I started in a way to dark and low voice, "you say I'm your master, right?"

"Yes."

"So you'll do whatever I'll tell you?" I inquired.

"That is part of the agreement." she noted, "If I can comply to my owners wishes then I must do so."

"Then _don't _tell anyone anything about me," I immediately order as I brought the mirror closer to my face, letting her see my serious, killer expression. "or I'll shatter you into a million pieces."

"Very well then." she agreed, "However, I don't believe you needed to threaten me."

"Hey!" She is seriously pissing me off! "You saw my memories so you know who I am and how I react!" I shoved the mirror into my satchel and continued walking deeper into the forest.

-BOOM-

"What," I looked back from where I came from as some birds flew overhead thanks to that loud explosion. "Another cannon ball? What's going on back there?"

**A few minutes earlier in town…**

"Captain Buggy!"

"Admos?" Buggy questioned as he looked over his crew member. His clothes looked rather torn and his face didn't seem to be in any better condition. "What happened?"

"I-it was one of the thieves." he stuttered, making the party that was happening around him go quiet. "The raven-haired girl, s-she took everyone out."

"Everyone?" he questioned as he eyed Admos.

"W-well, not everyone." He clarified. "I was able to get out of all that rubble-"

"Rubble?" Buggy parroted, "What rubble?"

"W-well, the girl made a building crash on top of us, well mainly the others."

"Oh?" Buggy let the anger flash through his eyes, "Is that so?"

The pirate nodded. "Luckily, I kinda fell of the building before she attack so I didn't get that hurt but everyone else…"

"And tell me Admos, where is the girl?"

Admos gulped at the dark aura that started to surround his captain. "She d-didn't get away, i-if that's what you're asking."

Nami, who was in the back of the group, felt her heart stop. No.

"There was another pile of rubble not too far away from ours," he pulled out a small, ripped map from his back pocket that made Nami's eyes go wide. "I found this sticking out from some of the rubble."

Buggy hummed as he rubbed his chin. He knew Nami stole his map but she never mentioned that she had a partner.

"Nami!" he called out to the girl, luckily he didn't notice she was inching away from the party. "What do you know about this?"

"S-sir!" Nami saluted, continuing to act like his crew member. "The raven haired girl_ was_ my partner. She double crossed me and tried to take off with the map, luckily she didn't noticed when I switched the map as she ran away."

"So," Buggy grinned evilly, "she's a traitor."

"That's right." Nami lied.

"In that case, why don't we give your _partner_ a flashy good bye gift." Nami shivered as she saw the evil glint in Buggy's eyes. "Men! Load up the cannon!"

Everyone let out a hearty cheer as they readied their captain's infamous Buggy ball. One of the pirates heaved out an enormous cannon while another brought a bigger than normal red cannonball with Buggy's jolly roger on it.

"All set captain!" The pirates announced as they finished setting the Buggy ball in the cannon that was pointing towards the town.

Nami's faced paled slightly. " W-what are you going to do with that thing?"

"Just observe," Buggy said as a evil, twisted look appeared on his clown face. "the awesome might of the Buggy ball. Light it!"

Nami didn't understand why the Buggy ball was so special...that is, until they fired it. It didn't go off with just a bang like a normal cannonball did. No. This one went of in what can only be described as a fire ball. The blast was catastrophic. In a blinding explosion, rows of houses were knocked down like they were dominoes. Debris flew everywhere, basically covering most of the area. It was an attack meant to destroy everything in its path.

"Well that was flashy, wasn't it boys!" Buggy's men cheered at their captain, the only one who decided to stay quite was Nami who continued to stare at the destruction in front of her.

"Well, how 'bout it men!" Buggy walked toward Nami with a box of matches in his hands. "Let's show that traitor what happens when you mess with the Buggy pirates!"

The Buggy pirates cheered as they readied another Buggy ball into the cannon. The men pushed the cannon in a certain direction.

"You said it happened over there, right?" Buggy asked Admos who eagerly nodded his head.

"Very well then." he turned to Nami, "Well Nami, since it was your partner that betrayed you-" he took out a box of matches an placed them in her hand, "then you should be the one to do the honors."

Nami stared wide eyed at the box of matches in her hands. '_No'_. The pirates cheered her on as she turned to the cannon. _'it wasn't suppose to turn out like this.'_

She was only going to stay there and wait for the pirates to get drunk so she could steal their treasure, take back the map, and possibly go find Melody. But now everything changed. Her plan slowly back fired when she heard that Melody got trapped after taking out some of Buggy's men. Now she was being asked to kill by the same pirates scum she was going to steal from.

Her eyes widened in horror at that thought. While she barely knew Melody, the thought of kill her, killing Melody, was to much. But...if she didn't fire the cannon, she'd be killed and after all the troubled she went through...but if she didn't light it, she'd forever have blood on her hands.

"Hey! you're not wimping out are you?!" Nami jumped slightly at the sound of Buggy's impatient voice. Unconsciously, her hands started shaking slightly as she thought about lighting the cannon.

"What's the matter?" Nami froze at the sound of that voice, almost forgetting the existence of her so called 'Boss' that was trapped in a cage practically in front of the cannon. "Your hands are shaking," he pointed out and as a result, she gave him an angry look, thought he simply ignored it and continued. "This is what happens when you take on pirates with half-assed resolve."

Anger flared in her by what he just said, at what the pirate just said. "Resolve to do what?" To kill someone like it's nothing? Is that a _pirate's_ resolve?"

"No." A small smile appeared on the straw hatted boy's face, "You gotta be willing to risk your own life."

"The girl they were talking about, she was ready to risk everything even if it meant dying." He looked at her and she was slightly taken back by the strange look he had on his face. "Now, will you do the same for her."

Now it was Nami's turn to stare at the boy with a strange look in her eyes.

"Here," one of the pirates grabbed the match from her hands, "Let me show you rookie."

As his hand went to light the fuse, Nami's eyes darkened. She had to choose. To either watch and do nothing or risk her life to follow what she knew was right...

Smack! Thud.

...she was never really the type of girl to stand back and do nothing.

"Nami! What is the meaning of this out rage?!" Buggy demanded as he stared at said girl who was holding a wooden staff right above the now unconscious pirate.

"...I'm not willing to stoop to the same level as you inhumane pirates." Nami stated.

The shadows continued to cover her eyes as she clenched her staff to the point that her knuckles turned white. "Pirates took the life of a person very dear to me." She looked up to glare at a enraged and slighly shocked Buggy. "I'll never be one of them!"

The boy in the cage nodded his head at her statement in understanding. "I see...AHHHHHHHHH! NAMI! THE FUSE!"

And, let's just say things went pretty south from there.

* * *

"Stupid talking mirror..." I mumbled as I step over a fallen log. "Thinks she knows everything 'bout me."

Okay. So technically I was bad mouthing a mirror. So what! I have my reasons. Technically, it has a spirit so I'm just bad mouthing a person stuck in a mirror. I'm not crazy. No. The talking mirror's crazy.

"First a exploding bird, then a pet bear," I counted, "then a talking mirror."

I sighed as my day seemed to get weirder and weirder, "and now I'm looking for a legend."

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WEIRDER?!" I yelled at the sky, causing the birds nearby to fly away. I bet they think I'm crazy too-

**Rumble...**

I blinked as I felt the ground below me start to shift.

**Rumble**

"What the hell?" I mutter as I decided to move before something-

**RUMBLE!**

-And the ground caved in. Perfect. Just perfect.

A shriek escaped my throat as I found myself falling down the freshly made hole. I felt it get colder as I let gravity bring down the hole. Half way through the fall the ground started to rise and instead of falling, I found myself tumbling down a narrow tunnel.

THUD!

"...Ouch." I croaked as I stood up to rub my sore body. A voluntary hissed came out of my throat the moment I brushed my injured wrist. The words Cassie said to me rang through my head.

_"Try not to do anything with that hand, and don't put too much pressure on it dearie."_

I scoffed, "It's a little late for that." I looked around the dimly lit...Cave?

"Great," I sighed. "Where am I now-?"

"We're here."

In a bright flash, I was holding the angelic mirror in my hands. _'I didn't know she could do that-'_

"There are many things I can do that you don't know." Mirror girl said in her monotone voice but it still sounded cocky to me.

I felt my eyes twitch in annoyance. "Y' know, I don't like you reading my thoughts."

"I cannot help it." She defended with that neutral look on her face, "I am made to answer your questions, whether you speak it or not-"

"Fine! Little miss know-it-all..." I glanced around the cave again, "Do you mind telling me where we are?"

"...I already answered that question"

"Huh?" I titled my head, "When?"

"Just a moment ago." she stared at me with those pupil-less eyes, "I don't like it when you play dumb."

"Like I care." I replied as I kept looking around. I hate that she can see straight through my 'Melody' act. Damn, why did she have to see my memories.

"Since we're here mind telling me where to go?" I asked in a commanding tone.

"Walk forward til you see a glow."

"A glow?" I started walking deeper into the cave, not really noticing the dust or small rumbles that were heard above. "What glow?"

"You'll see it soon enough."

Annnnddddd, I feel like punching her now. After muttering a few choice words at the mirror (Hey! don't judge me!) and walking for a few more minutes, I started to see a slight glow and after a few more steps I found myself in a tunnel full of glowing...mushroom?

"Okay." I looked around the area, finding small glowing blue/green mushrooms all over the walls and some parts on the ground. "Where to now?"

"Look to your left and you should see a small tunnel."

I looked to my right and just like she said, there it was. "Let me guess, I have to go through it."

"Yes."

My hand slide against the cold stone wall as I slide through the tunnel which was basically a large, human size crack in the wall. When I made it through the other side I saw, wait for it, another room that looked just like the last only it didn't have mushrooms.

"This is the place?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes." Mirror girl said, like always.

"Are you sure?" I looked around or at least tried to. You can't see much in the dark. "There isn't anythin-"

Boom! The room lit on fire. Literally, the area in front of me burst into flames. I jumped slightly when I saw fire cover the walls and the ceiling. It was kind of spooky, like in a move when all the lights turn off only now all the lights turn on.

Instinctively, I backed away. Me and fire don't really mix, it brings back to many bad memories. I was half tempted to leave to cave til I heard something echoe in my head.

_'Please...'_

My eyes widened as I thought I saw something in the fire.

_'Don't leave.'_

The voice...it sounded kinda...sad.

Has anyone ever told you not to put your hand over and open. Yeah, I'm not one of those people. I slowly walked toward the flames and stuck my hand in it. WARNING. Don't do this at home kids.

I watched as the flames enveloped my hand and waited for the burning to start...but it never came. It felt kind of nice actually. I saw something flicker in the fire and I reached in a little farther. When my hand touched something solid I grabbed it and pulled it out.

Instantly, the fire around me disappeared as I gazed at the orange orb in my hand. It looked and felt like it was made of a type of glass.

"Funny," I looked over the orb, "for a moment, I thought I heard something come from the fire."

-Rumble-

Dust started to fall from the ceiling as a loud rumble came from above. A loud cracking sound soon followed and the walls of the cave start to crumble. "What's happening?" I asked as I backed away from the walls.

"The walls have weakened over the years from all the pressure of the extra dirt from the mud slide and the cannon balls that have hit the town have caused more dirt to fall-"

"Making the pressure too immense to handle." I finish. "In other words the cave is collapsing on itself."

Mirror girl nodded. "Precisely."

"Just my lu-"

Another rumble past through the cave and when I looked back I saw the small passage I came through get blocked of by some rather large rocks.

"Ok." I backed away just in case some more rocks would fall. "Looks like going back the way I came is out of the question."

_'Release me from my prison.'_

My eyes widened as I heard the voice again. Suddenly, the orb in my hand started to glow and I heard the voice speak again.

_'...and I will forever stay by your side.'_

I was right. I brought the orb closer to my face. There is something trapped in here.

_'__Then save me.' _I mentally responded as I began to crush the orb. '_And freedom is yours.'_

All at once, the orb broke and the walls around me started to crumble. Everything came crashing down at me, and then something else happened.

Instantly, a warm, fiery embrace took hold of me and in a flash I found myself going through the top of the cave and flying in the sky. Well, technically it wasn't me flying it was the phoenix I was on.

Wait...

"What the hell?!" I shout in surprise but mainly shock.

Yup! My day just got stranger. I'm on the back of a giant phoenix. It's red feathers flickered like flames as it flew and it had two long orange yellowish feathers coming from the top of its head. I glanced back and saw three large, purple tail feathers. It flickered in the sky as it flew a little faster. I gripped onto the flaming feathers on its back. It felts just like the flames from the cave.

"Are you alright m'lady?"

My eyes widened slightly as the phoenix turned around and looked at me as he spoke. Yeah, he spoke. There is no problem with animals speaking in this world. Nope. none, none what so ever!

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." I answered as I stared at him in awe. "Can you put m-me down?"

He nods his head. "Certainly m'lady." he swoops down to a small clearing in the forest and once he lands I slowly jump down. My blue eyes just stare at the sight in front of me. A phoenix.

"You're...you're real." I muttered in disbelief as he looked at me.

"Yes," he answered in a strong but friendly voice, "and I am free thanks to you, m'lady."

I blinked as I tried to calm down. "It was nothing, I just didn't want to die and I don't think you wanted to either."

A low chuckle came from him. "No I did not." he looked at me and I'm pretty sure if he didn't have a black beak he would be smiling. "Since you release me I must honor our agreement."

"Agreement?" I questioned as I tried to remember what he was talking about. "_Oh..._you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Nonsense." he replied, "I would be honored to travel with my savior."

I laughed at his choice of words. Savior, that's not something I would call myself.

"So," I folded my hands behind my head. "since we're gonna be together for now until the end apparently, do you have a name?"

"...Unfortunately, no." He looked at me with his fierce green eyes, "I was just, as you would say, 'born' so I have no name."

"Hmmm." I placed my finger on my chin as I tried to think of a name. It has to be a real name, not a pet name like cuddles or mittens, and it has to mean something. "I got it!"

"What?"

"Raizo."

He blinked at me. "Ray-zo?"

"Yeah!" I walked up to him and patted his feathers which felt pretty solid now. "R-a-i-z-o."

He slightly tilted his head. "May I ask how you came up with that?"

I placed my hand on my hip as I started explaining, "Well, first part is "rai"- like a ray of sun- only I replaced the y with an "i" and "zo" is the shorten word of zoetic which means alive and awake." I explained as he thoughtfully looked up.

"Raizo." He tested the name out.

I nodded at him. "I think it suits you."

"I believe it does too."

"So," I patted his side, "shall we get going, Raizo?"

"Yes m'lady."

I reached out to get on but a sharp stinging went through my wrist. "Crap" I seethed through my teeth as I rubbed my wrist.

"Is everything alright?" Raizo asked me as he curiously looked at the cloth wrapped around my wrist.

"It's nothing." I replied, "just a sprain wrist. It'll heal in a few days."

He lowers his head and tilts his head to the side and starts...crying? His tears fall on my wrist and slowly, the pain in my wrist goes away. When he stopped crying I took of the cloth and moved my wrist. It, it didn't hurt. No pain, no stinging, nothing.

"How..."

"The memories of my ancestors show me that our tears have healing properties."

"Cool." I said as I went on him. "You ready?"

"I believe I am suppose to ask you that m'lady." he replied with a hint of amusement. He flapped his large wings and, in a matter of seconds, we were gliding through the air.

I leaned forward as gripped his feathers a little more lightly. Flying. I never thought I'd see the day I would fly in the air without being in a plane. The wind ruffles my hair and I decide to take off my scrunchy and let my hair move with the wind.

The crystal blue sky seems to go on forever and so does the ocean. I breathe in the fresh air I lay on Raizo's back. This is what freedom feels like. No limits, no boundaries, no one holding you back or keeping you down. Just live life to the fullest.

"That's strange." Raizo muttered and I broke out of my thoughts and looked at him curiously.

"What's strange?" I asked as he looked down at the docks.

"What are those people up to?" he questioned making me look down to see three pirates hanging around Nami's ship. There probably part of Buggy's crew only...they look familiar.

My eyes widened as I remember them from earlier. They were the people

"Hey, Raizo." he looked back to see a smirk on my face, "Mind going down so I can say 'hello'?"

It looked like he was smiling at me as he started to dive down. "Of course m'lady."

* * *

"Hey," Luffy said as he looked at the three guys that were tied up by their ship. "Who are those guys?"

"Huh?" Zoro looked up, trying to not put to much weight on Luffy since he was leaning on him. Slight recognition entered his and Nami's eyes as they stared at the tied up pirates. "Oh, it's them."

"Who?" Luffy questioned, not really noticing how Nami was making her way to the tied up pirates.

"They're the guys that tried to steal our boat earlier while I was chasing after you and that stupid bird."

"Oh, okay." Luffy looked over to see Nami holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Oi, Nami, what do you have there?"

"What?!" Nami looked up from the paper and nervously smiled at Zoro and Luffy, who were staring at her, "Oh, nothing." She crumbled the paper and threw it away. "Shouldn't we be going?"

Zoro looked at her skeptically but shrugged it off as Luffy helped him into the boat. It's that witches problem, not his.

Nami hopes on the her boat and sails out into the ocean side by side with Zoro's and Luffy's boat. Just before they got to far from the island, Nami looked back.

Her eyes gleamed as she remembered what was written on the paper she found next to the pirates. The same group of pirates that she and Melody stole there boat from.

_Dear Nami,_

_I saw those pirates from earlier hanging around the ship so I decided to take care of them for you. I hope I get to see you again in the grandline. Keep following your dream, I know they'll come true. Besides, I want to be the first one to see that map of yours!_

_Yours truly,_

_Melody~_

Nami let a faint smile grace her lips as she recalled the conversation she had earlier with that girl.

**Flashback**

"Well, what's your dream?" Melody asked Nami as she sat near Blu who was pulling the boat.

"My dreams aren't very important." Nami simply replied before she looked back on the ocean.

"Sure it is! All dreams are!"

Nami sighed at the high spirited girl. "...I wanna draw a map of the whole world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's impossible."

"Never say 'impossible'." Melody remarked. "Nothing is ever 'impossible'...it could be improbable but not impossible."

Melody giggled to herself and Nami felt a tick mark coming.

"What?" Nami said a little annoyed. "What's so funny?"

Melody stifled her giggles by placing her gloved hand on her mouth, "I bet someone will come and help you accomplish your dreams. You just have to let them in first."

Nami blinked as the girl finally calmed down. "What do you mean?"

"Trust and faith." She said in a positive tone. "That's all you need to go accomplish your dreams."

** End Flashback**

Nami turned away from the island and gazed at the two people she'll be staying with for a while. The two _pirates._

_"Trust and faith."_

Nami inwardly scowled at herself when she thought about trust those pirates. _'How can you trust something you hate...but'_

Nami watched as she Luffy try to mimick Buggy and Zoro punched his arms in annoyance only to have Luffy laugh it off.

_'...they don't look like normal pirates...'_

Nami shook her head as she tried to get rid of the thought._ 'No. All pirates are dirty scums of the sea. They just take anything they want, not caring who they hurt to get it!'_

_'But...it wouldn't be so bad to stay with them. At least until they help me get more money...wait.'_

Nami looked at he bag of beli Luffy helped her take. The **one** bag. _'Weren't there two...?'_

"Oi! Luffy!" said boy turned around to see a confused Nami, "weren't there two bags of beli?"

"Un." Luffy nodded his head as he grinned at her. "I left it for the towns people!"

...

...

...What?

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

"Thanks for pointing out those men, Raizo."

"It was not trouble at all m'lady."

I giggle slightly at the term. "You don't have to call me that. Just Melody would be fine."

"Understood M'la- Melody-sama."

Another giggle escaped me when I heard the slight mistake. _'He was going to call me m'lady again...'_

After we stopped to take care of the pirates, I wrote a little note for Nami telling her that I'm fine. I think she might be a little surprise when she sees those pirates tied up there. It was the least I could do to help Nami. After all, she helped me get this far..

A small smile graced my lips as I thought of the conversation I had with Nami earlier. I knew what her dream was, I just wanted her to admit it. Plus, it was nice to have a conversation that didn't involve her hitting me.

But...

My face slightly fell as I remembered the rest of the conversation I had with Nami...

**Flashback**

"Okay, then what's your dream?"

"..."

Nami blinked. "Mel?"

"...My dream?" I parroted in a low voice as I let my cap shadowed my eyes.

Nami stared at me as the silence seemed to draw out. After what felt like an eternity, I spoke in a slightly low voice.

"...I want my voice to be heard." I looked up at Nami and, just for a moment, Nami saw something flash in my eyes before I continued talking. "I want people to hear my voice. I want the world to know my name...I want to share my voice with everyone and...and help people find their own voice..."

"...do you think your dream will come true?"

I looked up at her, slightly taken back by the question, before I could answer, Blu made a low, moaning sound.

_'Whew, saved by the bell or in this case, the giant sea monster.'_

My eyes widened as I saw something in the distance, slowly making its way toward us. "Hey, look Nami!"

"It's another boat!" She beamed.

"And that's Buggy's mark, isn't it!" I pointed out as I looked closer at the jolly roger on the small ship's sail.

"It is!" Nami cheered as she saw the small dingy with a strange jolly roger sign on it. "C'mon!" Nami urged as she went to untie Blu's rope.

"Um..." I watched in confusion as Nami continued to untie Blu, "Whacha doing?"

"C'mon, Mel." Nami looked at me with that all sneaky smirks of hers. "I have a plan."

**End Flashback**

'_My dream...'_

"Is something wrong M'lady?"

"Huh?" I broke out of my thoughts and looked up at Raizo's concerned expression.

I shook my head, "No," I flashed him a smile, "everything's fine. I was just remembering something, That's all."

I could see the uncertainty in his eyes but he must have known to mind his own business since he looked forward and kept flying.

The only goal I had in life was to figure out who I was, to try and remember my past. When Nami asked me what my dream was, I didn't know what to say. I told her the first thing that popped into my head. But...the more I think about it the more I wonder...

"Was that my dream..." I looked up at the sky with a longing expression.

Do I really want to be heard...

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"You can't, we had a deal."_

_"You can't get out of the business so easily."_

Do I really want to be noticed...

_"I never asked for this!"_

_"Someone! Help us!"_

_"NO!"_

...Especially after what happened last time.

* * *

"Orrus." Cassandra eyed the sleeping bear that was taking up most of the floor. "Sleeping on the job again are ye?"

A low moan escaped the bear as he opened his still sleepy eyes.

"I see our guest has left us." She noted as she gazed at the now empty bed. "Honestly, if ye can't trust a bear, who can ye trust?"

Orrus let out a throaty roar and Cassie's lips seemed to curve into a smirk. "Ye don't say." She murmured. "Well then, it's time for you to get some much needed rest."

The bear moaned one last time bear as a bright light consumed it, and once it died out, a wooden statue of a bear was left on the floor. Cassandra picked up the bear statue and placed it in her basket full of herbs.

"So," she smiled at what Orris just said. "the bird knows how to sing?" She knew she would meet her again, after all it's been three years, but she didn't think she would see her so soon. And she has her flute back apparently. The plan's coming together faster than expected...

"Well, it looks like the flower might bloom sooner than expected ey," She glanced at the pair of blue cloaked people that stood behind her. "Younglings?"

Simultaneously, they pulled down their hoods to reveal the animal masks that covered their eyes. The one on the left wore a mask of a grey elephant with long ears and the one on the right had a brown mouse mask that had big brown, round ears.

"The pieces have already been set." The boy in the elephant mask noted.

The mouse nodded. "The picture has been seen." A lighter, feminine voice added.

They both opened their mouths and what they said next made Cassandra smile.

**"****The bird will sing and the world will not be able to ignore."**

* * *

**Red: ...**

**Nami: Hey writer-san**

**What?**

**Nami: How long was this cha-**

**Red: WAIT! NAMI DON-**

**IT'S OVER NINE THOUSSAAAAANNNNN-**

**Red:...**

**Nami:...**

**NNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**RED:...*sigh* I'll say it again, you're hopeless.**


	4. Is this a dream? Mystery chest mission!

**Yo! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while.**

**Red: _Forever._**

**_Shut up. _Why can't you be nice to your creator?**

**Red: Why did you make my life so hard?**

**...touche. Whatever, I do not own One Piece...did any of you guys see the new theme song for episode 687?**

* * *

"**No**_** act of kindness**, however small, **is ever wasted**."_

_-Aesop_

Ch. 4 Is this a dream? mysterious chest and mission!

The wind blew through the tall grass and raced through the forest moving every leaf and bush it could find. It whirled around every tree and ruffled the fur of all the creatures in its path.

Even the one that was not truly an animal.

The wind ruffled through the short brown fur of the creature making it stop, sniff the air, and keep moving.

A mighty hoof mark was left where the animal stepped. It kept trudging farther into the forest causing some of the animals to move out of the way or to stare at it curiously. This is it. He looked over the area to see a small open space in the middle of the forest. Only a fallen tree log and a few rather large rocks were there.

Yes.

This is the place were they told him to wait for **her.**

A sigh escaped the creature as he looked up at the sun which was starting to rise. "Lets hope you get here soon, dear flower."

Slowly, his body begins to shift making some of the creatures that were watching him back away. His fur seemed to disappear and was slowly replaced with clothes. His hooves started to change until they turned into hands and feet. His antlers were shrinking along with his face until there was nothing more than a normal human face. The thing was...

There was nothing human about him in the first place.

Where the elk once stood, a man with dark brown hair now stood. He wore a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, brown pants and bare feet. His skin was a light caramel color. Around his neck glistened a silver necklace that had a brown gem that was surrounded by a pair of antlers. He stuffed the necklace under his shirt before looking back at the sunrise. His black eyes gleamed.

How much longer must he wait.

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a necklace. He brought it up in front of him and stared at the jewel that hanged from the thin chain. The sunlight shimmered against the fang shaped ruby that the man was intensely staring at.

"I don't know how long my brother can last without his anchor."

* * *

"Hey Raizo."

"Yes m'lady?"

I turn away from the sun rise to look at the back of his fiery head. "What did you mean by 'the memories of your ancestors'?"

He glanced back at me before looking ahead and flapping his wings a few times. "I have just awaken so everything is new to me, however at the same time it is not."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask as I started moving my finger in a circular motion on his back.

"I carry the memories of my ancestors with me. All of the memories of my ancestors are my memories to." He explained.

"Well that's cool." I said. "You must know a lot of stuff."

"Indeed."

"So does that have to do something with the whole 'bird of navigation' thing?"

I felt a rumble pass through his chest as he chuckled. "Yes, 'something'."

A tick mark appeared on my head. "Raizo!"

He chuckled again. "Sorry, m'lady, but a bit of humor is good for you."

I grumbled as I laid down on his back. Dumb phoenix with his stupid sense of humor.

After a moment passed he decided to answer my question. "Since I have the memories of my ancestor I remember every island they've been to and I know how to get there by heart."

This caught my interest. "How many islands do you know then?"

He smirked or at least I think he smirk. "Let me put it this way, I can still remember the location of islands that have already perished."

Wow. His kind must have been around since the beginning. He must know almost every island there is...isn't there another bird that can do something similar to that.

A duck? No can't be...

Maybe it was an ostrich? Nope don't think so...

I got it! "A pigeon!"

"What was that m'lady?"

I stiffened at Raizo's question. Crap, did I say that out loud? "Nothing!"

He glanced at me before shaking his head. "Well, as I was saying, I also remember the island that is ahead of us."

"What? What island?"

He looked ahead. "There."

I whistled. "That is one small Island."

The island was pretty small and out of the way. It was a simple green island with a forest going all the way around. In the middle was a small town, actually you could't even call it a town, I would say its a neighborhood. All the houses were evenly spaced out. It looked like there was about twenty or thirty in total.

The closer the island came the more I realized...it looks oddly familiar.

Why did it look familiar?

Raizo's voice broke me out of my thoughts, again. "Should I land?"

Involuntarily I snorted at the thought of a phoenix landing in this quiet little place. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know how the people might react to..."

_' to something like you...'_

"-to someone disrupting the peace." I didn't want to hurt Raizo's feelings but I have no idea how people might react if they see a phoenix. The only other phoenix that I know here is Marco and it's only because of his devil fruit. I don't know what people would do if they see him. Would they call the government? Would they take him away?

No. I'm not going to let them take him. I'm going to stand by his side just like he's going to stand by mine.

Still...how do I get down there...

"Raizo, do you think you can slow down?"

"Why?" he asked, and that's when I realized I was smiling.

"Oh nothing." I stood up. "I'm just gonna jump."

It might have been the way I said it like I was talking about the weather or it might have been the way I was smiling like a kid who is on a sugar rush. Either way Raizo looked at me like I just turned into a phoenix myself.

_"What?"_

I ignored his reaction. "Do you think you can figure out a way to go undetected on the island?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good. See you down there."

"Wait!"

I didn't. I grabbed my satchel, closed my eyes and jumped right off Raizo. When I heard the wind whistle past my ears I opened my eyes and twisted my body in mid air. The ground was about twenty feet below. I held my satchel close to my chest.

I watched as the ground came closer and my combat training kicked in. I'd practice jumping from great heights before, mainly buildings. Looks like all that jumping is about to kick in. I tucked into a roll, turned the impact into a somersault, and came up standing.

I gazed back up at the sky and I could see Raizo circling over head.

I waved at him before pointing to the forest. He let out a high pitch screech and I ran off into the forest.

Once I reached the forest I climbed up the nearest tree and started jumping from branch to branch. It beats just walking everywhere. Stopping I took a look at the village. It was simple little place not much to see...why are those people running?

I went closer to get a better look.

No, they're chasing something-

"Come back here you liar!"

...or someone.

Crouching on a branch, I watched as some villagers ran after a boy who was grinning as if he won first place in the county fair. Okay, maybe this place isn't as peaceful as I thought.

He dove behind some bushes and quickly climbed up a tree a few feet away from mine. He stiffed a laugh as the people down below scowled as they searched through the bushes trying to find him.

I slide into the shadows of my tree. I don't know what would happen if he sees me. The villagers were chasing him for a reason. Right now I'm just gonna observe and see what happens.

After some time the villagers started to leave. The grumbled, clearly disappointed that they couldn't catch the boy. As soon as they were out of ear shot, the boy let out a victorious laugh. He moved to lay down on the branch, letting the sunlight hit his face.

I froze. Curly hair, bandanna, goggles, long nose. It's-

"Hey boss!"

I realized I was leaning forward when I almost lost my footing. I regained my balance as Usopp shouted at the two younger boys that called him. Some leaves rustled as he jumped down and walk toward the two kids that called him.

I stayed in the tree until they left. Then I let my thoughts run wild.

Was...was that Usopp?

"If that was Usopp, then that means...I'm in Syrup Village!" I deducted as I remember the One piece manga I read. Finally! I know what's going to happen! More or less!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move in the forest. Quickly, I turned around and...there's nothing there?

I sighed as I turned back around. "Maybe I'm imagining things..."

I jumped and the road that would led me to the village, not noticing how a shadow moved from behind a tree and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Meshi.

That's the name of the little restaurant I'm in.

I sat down in the last booth and waited for my food.

Even though my new life is here, I can't help but wonder what is happening in the 'real world'. I know my life wouldn't have gotten any better, given my past. When I came here I was upset, I thought my life was over. Then I realized, I never really had a good life in the 'real world'. Here, I have a clean plate, a fresh start. No one knows who I am.

_'Even though I was born in this world, no one from my past will recognize me because I don't look like my past self.'_

"Two months..."I mumbled as my food was served. "Has it really been that long?"

It's been about two months since I came here. Two months since I escaped the marine prison. Since decided that I really don't want to be apart of the story, that I rather not get involved with Luffy.

I noticed when I read One piece that Luffy can befriend almost everyone he meets and that some of those people end up joining the crew. Like I said earlier I don't like being on a ship with the same people for who knows how long. That and I don't like being told what to do and I'm also not the leader type of person. I do things solo, especially after-

_No,_ I mentally cursed myself. _don't think about that. That was in the past, it wasn't your fault._

But even so, my heart clenched as I thought of the moment that happened so many years ago.

_Flashback_

_"You ignorant little runt! _

_SMACK!_

_You were suppose to get the goods! Now we have nothing to bring back to the boss!"_

_"I..."My words got caught in my throat. I rubbed my red cheek._

_"Milo, it's not Red's fault." A caramel skinned girl protested. Her red cap held back her curly black hair. "The cops made it before we even could touch anything."_

_"Yeah," He narrowed his eyes at me. "Sounds as if someone tipped him off."_

_I clenched my fist. Is he blaming me, after everything I did? Finding my voice I said, "I have no reason to do something like that. The crew are the only family I have, I will _never_ betray any of them."_

_"Yeah, Milo." The curly haired girl agreed. "Besides, Red's been with the boss longer than we have. He practically treats her like his daughter._

_"Alright," he scowled, letting the scar below his lip ripple against his face. "I still don't see why the boss likes her so much."_

_Sirens wailed in the distance. Half a block away the red and blue lights decorated the streets._

_"C'mon Milo we should get out of here." The girl said. "The cops are gonna come lookin' for us."_

_"And where are we going to go, Ginny?" He snapped. "The boss won't want to see are faces since we screwed this up."_

_Ginny open her mouth but quickly closed it. She can't argue against that. The first day you're there you learn really fast that the boss doesn't take lightly to mess ups. _

_"No he wouldn't want to see our faces..." He glared at me. "But I bet he'll forgive _her_."_

_I grit my teeth and glared back at him. Milo, he hated me since we first laid eyes on each other. He hates me because the boss actually cares for me. I know that because of that, that some of the crew hates me but I still care for all of them._

_To bad Milo doesn't share the same feelings. He moved so fast that I hardly had time to register that he pulled out a gun. He aimed it right at me._

_"But I won't."_

_I felt time move slowed as if we were trying to move through syrup. Milo pulled the trigger. The tell tale BANG! echoed through out the alley. I stumbled to move out of the way. And right when I thought I was dead, Ginny pushed me out of the way._

_"GINNY!"_

_She fell to the floor. Milo gaped at her and then glared at me. He raised his gun right when the sound of sirens filled the street. _

_The gun shoot gave away our location. He cursed and bolted right out of there, not even giving us a second thought. _

_Falling to my knees, I cradled her head. I applied pressure to the bullet hole on her chest but my arms felt weak. Why? Why would she do that? I tried to blink away my tears. I held back a sob. Crying doesn't solve anything, it doesn't change what has happened._

_"Hey..." __Her voice was merely a whisper._

_"You know...you're a good girl..."__The words were faint, barely audible over the sirens. "why...are you with...fools...you're...young...live..."_

_Her body went slack. She said no more. I saw her brown eyes now staring up into an interminable nothing._

_I couldn't move. My body felt as broken and limp as Ginny's. _

_The cry of sirens brought me back to my sense. The colors filled the entrance to the alley. I rose, my hand covered in blood. _Her_ blood._

_It was all my fault._

_I moved and I noticed something red by my feet. __I grabbed her red cap and ran._

_..._

I broke out of my thoughts (Thank god) when I heard a voice in the next booth yell: "Look you! Stay away from there!"

My eyes widened slightly. '_That voice...it's Usopp!'_

Damn it! How could I forget that Usopp brings them here to eat?

The door shut closed with a loud bang. Well, that was probably Usopp leaving...why did he leave again. C'mon Red, think!

"THE USOPP PIRATES HAVE ARRIVED!"

And here comes the veggie trio.

I listen to their conversation and tried not to laugh when the Usopp pirates started screaming saying something about them eating there captain. Slowly, I felt the ball of sadness and anger melt away.

I ate my food and as soon as the straw hats left, I got up to leave.

A few steps outside the restaurant, I ran into a man...I should really watch where I'm going. All this thinking is going to get me killed one day. The man fell and all his parcels scattered on the ground. Oops?

"Gome." I help the man up. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"N-no, it's my fault." The man says. "I should have been more careful."

I couldn't help but stare at him. I know staring is rude but you try and not stare at a man that looked like he had a giant white cotton ball for hair and a pair of ram horns sticking out of his hair. And I thought all the weird stuff was in the grand line! Other than that he looked like a regular guy with his tux and everything.

I blinked when I realized he wasn't in front of me anymore. I looked down and saw him picking up the parcels that fell. The parcels that fell when I bumped into him... "Let me help you with that."

"N-no, it's okay. I got it-"

"No." I insisted. "Let me help you."

I thought he would keep says no but after a minute I heard him sigh mumbling something about "Children these days." We collected the parcels in silence which made me uncomfortable.

Stupid silence.

We stood when we finished picking up the parcels. (Why were there so many?)

"So," I smiled at him. "Where to now?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that-"

"Hey. I told you I want to help. It's my fault that you fell so let me help." I said, my tone a little more firm.

He rubbed him chin, debating whether or not to let me help. Okay, time to pull out the big guns.

I gave him my best puppy dog look. "Please, let me help?"

He scratched the back of his fluffy head. "I suppose, i-if you really want to."

I tried not to smirked, no one can resist the puppy eyes. "Of course. So, where to..."

"Merry." He extended his hand and I gladly shook it.

"Ok, Merry-san, Where to?"

* * *

I should have figured it out when we got to the mansion. No, scratch that. I should have figured it out when he told me his name. Instead, I choose to gawk at the pearly white mansion that was coming into view. It reminded me of every little girls dream house but it was white instead of pink and there were no unicorns.

Merry talked to the guard at the gate and I looked at the other one who was giving me calculating stare.

I waved at him. "Hey big guy."

He rose a bushy eyebrow and Merry pulled me along before I could say anything else.

"So, This is where you live?" I asked as I stared at the mansion. Why did it look familiar? I jumped slightly when I heard him laugh.

"Ah, no. I work for the lady who lives here. Miss Kaya. I'm her butler."

"Oh..." Why did that name sound familiar too? "Well that sounds like a nice job." I couldn't help but think about Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred. I read to much comics. "Is she nice?"

"She's one of the nicest people I know." He frowned. "Though she has been rather ill."

I gave him a sympathetic smile but decided not to press further. Merry opened the doors and walked in. My breath caught in my throat. Things really do look bigger on the inside.

I stopped gawking when Merry started walking away. "Where do I put this Merry-san?"

"Those go in the dining hall." He walks off to another room. "It's the second room to the left!"

Following his instructions, I found myself in the dinning room. Expensive china, Pretty silverware, diamond chandelier. Yup, miss Kaya is loaded...why did she sound familiar?

"Excuse me. Who are you?"

Turning, I saw another butler with slicked black hair and glasses. "Oh, sorry, I-"

"Are you from that group that was here earlier?" his glasses flashed in the light as he looked at me. "I thought I told you already to leave miss Kaya alone."

What's he talking about? "What, no, I-"

"I must ask you to leave." he said. "Or do you wish for the guards to escort you out?"

Before I could respond Merry came bursting in the room. "Wait! Klahaldor!"

I tried not to glare at the stupid butler. Thank god Merry came when he did or I would have lost it and probably punched the bastard. Talk about rude.

"You know this girl?" the butler, Klahaldor, asked Merry.

He nodded and flashed me a smile. "Yes. She helped me bring the packages in from town."

"Klahador this is..." He furred his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I never asked for your name."

"Melody." I said.

"Yes. Klahador, this is Melody. Melody, Klahador. "

"Well yes, thank you for helping Merry," He pushed his glasses with the palm of his hand. "you can go now."

I froze. Everything came flooding back. _He's- _

_"_Klahador?" Yelled a soft, dainty voice. A few seconds later a girl in plain dress came in. "Klahador-"she stopped when she noticed me."Oh, hello. Who are you?"

Her voice sounded just as fragile as she was. She had pale skin and blond hair. She's weak and sick. Her brown eyes were tinged pink. She was crying- Gah! stop observing everything Red! You left that side of you when you became Melody.

Merry answered her, "Miss Kaya, this is Melody. She helped me bring in your parcels."

"She was just leaving." Added Klahador.

It took all my will power not to glare at the lying murder. Butler my ass Captain Kuro.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Kaya.

"Miss Kaya, you need your rest. Especially after those hooligans came-"

"Usopp is my friend, Klahador." Kaya sharply replied. "I honestly don't understand why I can't talk to him."

"He is the son of a pirate-"

"That doesn't mean he's a bad person!"

Tension rose as Kaya an Kuro had a stare off. I felt really out of place here.

I cleared my throat. "Maybe I should go-"

"No." Kaya said. "Please stay. I not often get to meet people."

Maybe it was the tone she was using or the way she looked at me that told me I should stay. This girl's been stuck in this house with no one to talk to but her butlers and occasionally Usopp.

I smiled. "Well, I guess I could stay for a while."

She claps her hands. "Great! You could come to my room!"

Kuro adjusted his glasses with his palm. "Miss Kaya..."

"If I can't talk to Usopp then at least let me speak to Melody." She said, her tone left no further room for argument.

"...Very well." He agreed. "I'll come to check on you in a bit."

With that Kaya grabbed me and hauled me upstairs.

* * *

Kaya has to be warned. That's the main thing that was running through my mind as Kaya talked to me about her life and told me about her family. How her parents died by and accident and how she wishes to be a doctor. She explained about Klahador and how here father took him in.

"He may be strict but he means well."

This is my chance. "I think you should be careful around him."

Kaya blinked at me. "Who?"

"Your butler, Klahador. You should be careful around him."

"Why?" she asked.

"He..." What can I say to her with out revealing to much. _Hey, your butler is actually a pirate that wants kill you and take your families money! _"He looks like someone bad I read about a while ago."

"Who?"

What is this, twenty questions? "He reminds me of a pirate captain called Kuro. He looks just like him."

"Looks." She repeated.

"I think he _is_ captain Kuro," I said. "He's probably been pretending to be your butler so he can take all your money."

She stared at me like she just realized there was a stranger in her room. "Why should I believe you?"

Seriously, I'm trying to warn you?! "My...intuitions on things like this are never wrong." I calmly replied.

She was intended not to believe me. "Klahador has been my butler for years, who would wait so long to do such a thing."

"Fair point, but-"

"He is also the one who takes care of me and sees to it that I am well."

"Yeah-"

"Not to mention Klahador dislikes pirates-"

"Don't you think it might be because he is a pirate!" I blurted out.

"...I think it's about time for you to leave." she gestured to the door.

I huffed. "Fine." I walked straight to the door and opened it, but just before I left I looked back at her. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Even though her back was facing me I could still see her slightly tense by my words. With that I left her room and went down stairs, where, thankfully, I ran into Merry.

"Hey, Merry-san." I whispered.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Yes, Mel-"

"Shhh! Not so loud."

"Oh...why are we whispering?"

"Because I don't want Klahador to hear us."

"Why-"

"Just listen." I snapped and he froze. I didn't mean to snap at him but the previous conversation I had with miss naive left me in a bad mood. "You have to watch out for Klahador, he's not who he seems."

He was going to talk back but I continued before he could. "Look...I can't tell you why and I highly doubt you'll believe me if I do, but Klahador is going to harm Kaya, I just know it. Watch out for him."

I ran out of the mansion before Merry could ask anything. I reached the gates and notice that the body guards weren't around. "That's strange-"

My instincts kicked in. I jumped back and landed outside the gates right when something slashed the place where my head used to be.

I looked to see who slashed me. "Kuro."

He eyed me. His cat claws gleamed. "Well, well, you do know who I am after all."

Wait, how- oh, I said Kuro instead of Klahador.

I 'tsked'. "Of course. Just because you moved to this quiet little village doesn't mean there aren't people who know who you are captain Kuro."

He growled at the name. "Captain Kuro is dead. I left that life and that name behind a long time ago."

"Bullshit." I called. "I know you, you're the guy with a hundred plans. You intend on Killing Kaya and taking her money so you can live the good life in this quiet little place where no one can bother you."

"Since you seem to know all about me-"He lunged."you should know fighting me is pointless!"

I brought out my bar and blocked his attack. He moved and attacked again. I twisted the bar and it turned into Sukui. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. I didn't fight back, I just blocked his attacks.

He noticed. "Why don't you fight back?"

_Clang!_

"Or do you already know you're going to lose?"

I grit my teeth as I pushed him back. He skidded to a stop a few feet away. I pointed the black curved blade at him.

"I'm not fighting back." I smirked as I say a figure coming in the distance. Right on time. "Because this isn't my fight."

I turned and high tailed it outta there. I turned Sukui back into a bar and put her in my satchel. Looking back I saw Kuro run inside the mansion and for good reason. Usopp was on his way right now to warn Kaya.

I ran so fast that I bumped into him.

"Gome." He mumble but he didn't stop running and neither did I. One of the reasons I didn't really noticed the shadow in the forest nearby that was following me. Key word being really.

* * *

I stopped a good distance away from the mansion. I fell on the ground and leaned against a tree. Boy, it's been a while since I ran that fast.

The sun was setting. _The Kuro pirates will be here tomorrow. _I closed my eyes. _I wonder what I can do that won't affect the plot._

Snap!

My eyes shot open. I turned and notice something in the forest.

I shot up. Is it Kuro? Did he comeback to finish the job? It moved closer and...it's a deer? No, to big. Elk. It made a weird burgling sound at me before it walked back into the forest.

I wanted to sit back down and go to sleep but I felt drawn to the elk...weird huh?

I followed the elk as it went farther into the forest. After a while it stopped to look at me before it disappeared behind some bushes.

I followed and found myself in a small clearing. It had a fallen tree and a few rocks. That's weird, where did the elk go?

"So, you are her."

My hair whipped in my face as I abruptly turn around to see the owner of the voice. He had brown hair, white dress shirt, and brown pants. No shoes. His posture shows confidence-ah! You're analyzing everything again!

"So you're the shadow I saw earlier." I proclaim and he nods his head. "Why were you spying on me?"

"I didn't know for sure if you were her." He started as I raised my eyebrow. What does he mean by her? "But after taking a closer look at you and what you did earlier to Kuro, it's obvious now that you are her."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I slowly relaxed my body, "What do you mean by 'her'."

"Alas, they told me not to explain anything." A smile tugged at the corner of his lip as he walked towards me. "They said you have to figure it out on your own."

"What do you mean 'I'll figure it out'? Who are they? What am I suppose to figure out?!" I ask the man but he only lightly smiled as he walked closer. Damn it he's not answering any of my questions.

"They told me you can help me." he said as he stopped right in front of me. "Or at least you're supposed to help me."

I raised my eyebrow. This dude isn't making any sense.

"I need you to give this to someone." He pulled out a necklace from his pocket and held it in front of me. "He lost it a while back and I am unable to return it to him."

"You want _me_ to return it to him?" I repeated as he placed the necklace in my hand. "Wait! Why me?! You never answered my question?!"

He smiled at my confused and angry expression. "Because fate has a funny way of doing things."

I looked at him funny and looked down at the Ruby shaped fang in my hand. "He should still be on an Island called Venoso." I looked back up and gasped at the giant elk in front of me. It's black and brown eyes stared at me before it turned and walked away. "It shouldn't take you to long to find him, after all he truly stands out."

"Oh, and when you do meet him, try not to hate him so much. He had a hard life and its only about to get harder." The elk turned its head and stared at me briefly, "When you figure it out, tell him I'll be waiting for him to find me."

"Wait!" I call out as I try to run towards him but my feet feel like there stuck to the ground.

"I gave you something that you'll need soon enough." He said as the forest started disappearing along with himself. "Please don't throw it away. It took a while to find."

"WAIT!" I called out as I kept on trying to move but before I knew it, The ENTIRE forest disappeared leaving me standing in the middle of nowhere. Literately, nowhere. Everything was just blank like an empty sketch book.

I screamed as the ground, or what I thought was the ground, shatter and let me fall through.

...

"...m'lady...m'lady!"

"Ah!" Startled I sat up. I was resting under the tree that I sat under when I stopped running from Kuro. Yawning, I tried to rub the sleepiness from my eyes. Was someone calling me?

Looking down, I froze. Wha...?

"Raizo," I stared at the hawk by my feet. "...is that you?"

"Of course," It replied. "who else would it be?"

I gawked at him. "But-but you're a hawk."

"Yes, and you are a human."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled, shark teethed.

I tried to imagine the powerful phoenix turn into a measly hawk...nope, can't really picture it. "How did you..."

"The phoenix is the ancestor of all birds." He stated. "I can change into whatever bird I please but only for a while."

I pointed at him. "So...so this..."

"It is merely a disguise to make sure the residence of this town won't be startled."

"Oh...why didn't you tell me earlier you could do this?"

"I tried but you jumped off me before I could explain."

I laughed nervously as I sweat dropped. "Right."

He cocked his head. "Care to explain why you were sleeping on the ground?"

"Sleeping..." I mumbled as I scratched my head like it would help un-jumble my thoughts. When did I fall asleep? Wasn't I talking with that elk guy or-or was it dream?

My eyes focused and noticed that the sun was starting to rise.

Morning. Its morning. It's _the_ morning. The pirates are attacking today and Kaya...

"Oh shit." I mumbled as I got up and raced toward the mansion on the hill, "Kaya!"

That girl better have listen to my warning!

* * *

Yup. She didn't listen to me.

The mansion was deserted when I got there. The door was left open. The only person I found was Merry who was lying down on a couch. I eyed the makeshift bandage on his head. Khalhador got to him. Kaya must have helped him when she found him.

I moved and stepped on a broken piece of glass. The noise wasn't loud but it was enough to wake Merry.

He gasped and his eyes fluttered open. He turned to me and I noticed his eyes looked foggy.

"Melody..." He tried to sit up.

I gently pushed him back down. "It's ok Merry." I said gently. "What happened?"

He told me everything. Klahador breaking the glasses Kaya gave him. Telling Merry his plan and then attacking him. Kaya found him a few minutes ago.

"S-she left." He mumbled. "W-wanted to warn the o-others."

"Please," he said in a strain voice. "g-go after h-her. Don't l-let her die."

He let go of my hand as I stared at him. "I don't like to be ordered around." I saw the disappointing look in his eyes as I stood up and started walking toward the door. "Then again..." I looked back at him and lightly smirked.

"I don't like it when innocent people get killed."

A look of hope shone through his eyes as I walked out the door. When I closed it I thought I heard him let out a mumbled "Thank you" but I could have been imagining it.

* * *

I explained to Raizo the situation. He agreed to let me go after Kaya.

"Whistle if you need my help." He said.

I ran straight to the forest and jumped to the nearest tree. Within minutes I was deep within the forest, hoping from branch to branch. I found a path of fallen trees and followed it. Soon, I found the weird hypnotist guy with the heart sunglasses.

"Those brats think they can mock me." He grumbled as he used his hypnotic hoop to slice at a tree. A few seconds later the tree came toppling down.

_'He's going after Kaya.'_ I watched as he kept slicing down trees. _'Maybe I can get to her before he gets there...but then what?'_

I silently followed after him as I tried to make up my mind.

Saving Kaya is my top priority. But she's already going to be saved by Usopp and Zoro. If I get involved with the story line and try to change it who knows what will happen...she'll probably won't give the straw hats there ship that they need to get into the grandline. I can't get involved with this scene...unless...

"That's it." I muttered. "Instead of trying to change the story I should just try and give things a push."

I leave Mr. Crazy Hypnotist behind and go farther into the forest to help the two people who are suppose to help in this scene.

Usopp and Zoro.

* * *

"Zoro! Slow down. You don't know where you're going!" Usopp stated as he watched Zoro go around in circles for the past ten minutes.

"Hey, shut up! I'm trying to help you here!" retorted Zoro. It's not his fault all the trees look the same. That and Usopp gave him lousy directions.

"Gah, just put me down! All this running is making me dizzy."

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE RUNNING!"

Zoro slowed to a stop and put the injured sniper down and looked around to try and get a sense of where they were. So far he saw a tree, tree, and oh look, another tree. How are they suppose to find Kaya in this maze of a forest?

He gazed back at Usopp when he heard the trees rustle over head. The wind? No, there's no wind. So, it's probably a bird...Then why does he smell something bitter that left a metallic taste in his mouth.

Blood.

It was only when he looked up did he realized it wasn't a bird. The first thing he saw was red. The red cloak that covered the figure that was in the tree.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as his hand moved to grip his katana. This person wasn't with the group of pirates by the shore, no, he would have remembered that.

Usopp heaved as he laid on the ground next to him, catching the person's eye...at least that's what he thought. He couldn't tell where he was looking since the hood of the cloak hid his eyes.

Zoro slightly unsheathed his katana, gaining the attention of the mysterious strange. Only this time when the strange moved to look at him, the hood no longer shaded his eyes. No, now he could see the face perfectly clear, along with the black and red eye mask that was covering it. This didn't make much of a difference from when the hood was covering his eyes. The mask covered his eyes so all you could see was white.

Stupid domino mask.

"Oi, Zoro. What are you staring at?"

Zoro glanced back at Usopp, who looked at him confused, before looking back at the tree...only to find the cloak figure gone. "What the..."

The rustling of leaves ahead of him told him there mystery person hasn't left. It looked like he was...waiting for them?

The cloaked figure jumped to another tree branch, ruffling the leaves in the process, before stopping and looking back at Zoro. He gently nodded his head in the direction ahead of him before jumping to another tree. Again, he stopped to look at Zoro.

_'Does...does he want me to follow him?'_

Zoro picked Usopp up and lunged him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Um, Zoro?"

"We're wasting time," Zoro stated. "We have to go."

"Yeah, but we don't know where they are."

Zoro eyed the cloaked figure that waited for him. "I think I know where to go."

Usopp snorted. "Says the guy who circled around a tree for two minutes."

"That was one time!"

"Just go!"

With a grumble Zoro ran after the cloaked figure who would race ahead of him. Sometimes he would stop and wait for Zoro to catch up. But just before he got within five feet of the guy, he would rush off and jump another ten feet ahead. Usopp didn't seem to notice their mysterious guest at all. He was probably to worried about Kaya to notice.

The pattern would continue for a few minutes. Zoro noticed that they were in the right path, considering all the trees that looked like they were cut down by a weapon. That and all footprints that decorated the ground.

They were close. He could feel it. Well, that and-

"No, miss Kaya!"

"Run for Your life!"

"RUN!"

-the screaming pleads from Usopp group of kid pirates was a clear sign they were practically there.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Usopp.

"Yeah." Grunted Zoro. "They're probably up ahead."

Zoro noticed the cloak figure hesitate before continuing.

Up ahead, Kaya came into view along with the Usopp pirates and the hypnotist, who right now was holding her by the throat.

He couldn't help but glance at the figure in suspition. '_Why would he go out of his way to help us...'_

Something moved under neath the cloak. His eyes widened when he saw the cloak figure take out a small weapon. It glinted when the sunlight reflected off of it.

Zoro growled as he pulled out his sword. '_So he was gonna double cross us in the end.'_

He got into position to attack but before he could blink, the figure slashed at a nearby branch and put away his weapon.

...huh?

"Thanks Zoro!" Usopp called, shocking Zoro. "Now I have a perfect shot!"

_'What'_ Zoro looked back at the tree...only to find it empty.

He grit his teeth in frustration, vaguely aware that Usopp shot down the hypnotist.

_'Just who was that guy?'_

* * *

I'm in a tree waiting for Kaya. After I put on the bloody cloak and helped the ever lost Zoro reach his destination I got out of there before anything extreme happened.

Honestly, if I didn't tell Merry I would go after Kaya I would be off this island already. I don't like staying in the place I have a dream because my dreams...well they never end well. Nothing good ever comes from me having them. And this dream wasn't even a memory, it was more like a mission. A test.

I hate tests.

I mainly has to do with school (which I hardly went to) and all the exercises the boss would put me through. At least all that training is paying off now.

"See Kaya, I told you, you had nothing to fear with the great Usopp around!"

I glanced down to the figures walking below me. Looks like Usopp and Kaya made it out of the forest. The straw hats are nowhere to be seen. The Usopp pirates are there helping Usopp walk, he must be feeling better if he can move. Kaya was listening to Usopp retelling what happen at the clearing.

"Did you see the way he ran when he saw me?"

I quietly jumped down from the tree.

"He quivered in fear when I told him about my 80,000 pirate crew."

I stealthily tipped toed behind Usopp. Kaya noticed me and held back a giggle.

"Yup! Nothing can scare the great captain-"

"Boo!" I shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Even with his injuries he jumped so high in the air that I had to squint to see him. The Usopp pirates stood there as white as statues.

Kaya covered her mouth as she giggled harder. "Hello, M-Melody." She managed.

I smiled. "Nice to see that you're still alive, Kaya."

Thud!

Oh, Usopp came down.

Usopp groaned and sat up. "Wha..."

"Wow, for a brave captain I sure did scare the day lights out of you." I commented.

Usopp backed away from me. "Who-who are you?"

"Usopp, this is Melody, my friend." Kaya introduced me.

"Friend?" That statement kinda shocked me a bit. She really considers me her friend?

"Of course." she said it like it was obvious. "You helped Merry-san and tried to warn me about Klahador."

"Wait." Usopp got up. "She did _what?_"

"She told me to watch out for Klahador. She thought he was out for my money." Her gaze soften. "I suppose she was right."

Usopp frowned at Kaya's expression. I didn't take a genius to tell that he cared for her. I didn't say anything either. I know that saying _I'm sorry_ doesn't really help.

In the end, it was the Usopp pirates that broke the silence.

"Wait, you knew about Klahador?" Onion asked. I nodded. "How?"

"I've seen his wanted poster before." Wasn't a complete lie.

Pepper stared at me. Who named these kids? "I've never seen you in the village..."

"Now that you mentioned it." Usopp studied me. "I've never seen you before, and I know everyone in the village."

"That's because I'm not from around here." I stated. "I just stopped by here to rest up."

"You are going to stay here a little longer, aren't you?" Kaya asked.

I shook my head. "Gome. I have to get going. I just came here to tell you that Merry-san is worried about you."

She nodded. Her eyes full of sadness but she smiled. God I have no idea how she can still smile when one of her friends betrayed her. I know I couldn't- No. Stop. Don't go any further.

"Melody-san, is something wrong?"

I noticed I was frowning. Quickly I smiled. "No, nothing. Just thinking. I should really get going."

She hugged me. "Take care."

I hugged her back. "You too. No more moping around, you hear me?"

She laughed and I could see some of the color come back into her eyes.

I clapped Usopp on the shoulder. He winced. "Nice meeting you Usopp."

"Y-yeah, you to."

I leaned in a little closer and whispered, "I hope we meet again someday in the grandline, brave warrior of the sea."

He gasped and I winked at him. I waved goodbye as I walked down the dirt road.

I whistled for Raizo, _Time to get outta here._

* * *

"Today's been very eventful." Raizo noted.

I smiled as we flew higher into the sky. "Yeah, who knew so much could happen in such a quite little island."

"By the way, what do you suppose your dream means?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? I have loads of them all the time." My heart clenched when I remembered all the dreams I had growing up. "It's probably nothing."

"I suppose...but the way you described it..." He trailed off.

I frown at Raizo's thoughtful expression. "What? Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing to trouble yourself with m'lady." his expression grew thoughtful again. "Like you said; it's probably nothing."

I stared at him a little longer before leaning back. I rested my head against my satchel, using it like a pillow. I gasped and shot straight up.

"What?" Raizo asked but I simply ignored him.

"Ow," I rubbed the back off my head were I felt something pinch me. I grabbed my satchel. "Why is it so lumpy...?"

My eyes widened as I reached for what was in the bag. "It can't be."

I barely registered that Raizo slowed down. "Is something wrong m'lady?"

My throat felt dry. I stared at the black chest that was on my lap. Wrapped around it was the ruby fanged necklace.

I forced myself to gulp. "Big time, Raizo. Big time."

_It wasn't a dream._

* * *

Why?

That's the only thing running through his mind. Why and How?

Racing through the murky forest was a small orange blur. Its green and yellow eyes glowed brightly in the dark of the night.

How did they find him so fast?

It ran faster, leaving dust in its tracks and blowing colorful leaves in the airs.

Why was it still after him? He doesn't have his anchor anymore-

A bloodcurdling howl made his heart pound faster in his chest. That howl, the sickening howl that has haunted him in all those sleepless nights. Even in his dreams that beast wouldn't leave him alone. No, and now that beast took one of the few people that actually cared for him.

His _brother._

Determination shined through the orange cat's eyes. No, he will not be caught. That-that thing will NOT get the better of him!

He will make it out alive! He will find his anchor and make it back home. He...he will see the smiling face of his innocent sister.

Finally, he made it out of the forest and is the colorful flowers kept reminding him of his home. They smelled strange but he payed no mind to it. The memory of the garden that his mother took care of surfaced in his mind. The cheerful laughter that always filled the air. One of the few moments in time that he was truly happy. He was with his family, a family he forgot he had.

And he will not let that beast take it away from him.

He knows now what he has to do.

He has to find his anchor and get off of Venoso as fast as possible.

* * *

**Yeah...It's April...I haven't updated in a while have I?**

**RED:...What's in the chest?**

***Chuckles darkly* It's a surprise~**

**RED:...you just love being vague don't you?**

**It's what I live for!**

**RED:...sigh* How did I survive with you as a creator?**

**Who says you are.**

**RED: Wha-**

**Read and review!**

* * *

BONUS

"Sugoi! He ran the moment he saw you?!"

"Yup!" Usopp grinned. "But I didn't let him get away. I said: Hey, you can run but you can't hide from the all mighty captain Usopp!"

Luffy's eyes shined with excitement. "What happened next?"

"Well I shot him down of course!"

"Didn't Zoro help you at all?" Asked Nami.

Usopp waved his hand as if the question wasn't important. "Yeah, he cut down the tree that was blocking my view."

Nami hummed as she let Usopp continue to tell the story to Luffy who could hardly stay in place.

After getting a new member for the crew and a better boat, they sailed off Syrup Villiage to their next destination. Zoro was lifting a few weights on deck and Nami decided to stick around for while. She was about to go below deck when something caught her ear.

"...and then I meet this red cap girl who said she was friends with Kaya-"

"What?" both Nami and Zoro said. They looked at each other before turning back to Usopp.

Usopp eyes darted between Nami and Zoro. "What?"

"What girl?" Again, Nami and Zoro looked at each other.

Usopp sweat dropped. _This is weird._ "Um, a girl came to tell Kaya that Merry was worried about her safety."

Nami opened her mouth to ask another question but Zoro beat her to it. "What did she look like?"

Usopp hummed in thought. "Lets see, black hair, red cap, and a brown bag it think."

Luffy titled his head. "Hey, Zoro. That sounds like the girl you told me about."

Zoro grunted. "It sure does."

"Did you by any chance catch her name?" Nami asked.

"A name? Kaya said her name once but I don't remember. I was still dizzy from the fall- I mean injuries!" Usopp raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did you know her to?"

Everyone looked at her, but she didn't notice. She was already deep in thought. It couldn't be Melody, could it? Last she saw of her was in Orange town right before she-no. Don't think about that. It couldn't be her...could it? If it is how did she get away from the pirates. She was there when they blew up the building she was in...but that note she found with the tied up pirates was hers. It had to be.

"-Hello? Nami? Are you okay?" Luffy said.

"Wha-" She froze when realized that everyone's been staring at her for the past three minutes. "Yeah, Luffy I'm fine. Stop shaking me!"

"So, do you know who she is?" Asked Zoro as he eyed Nami.

"Maybe." before anyone could ask she quickly added. "I'm gonna go to my room."

She raced below deck before anyone could object. Zoro watched as she disappeared below deck.

Usopp scratched his head. "So, does anyone else think that was weird?"

Zoro nodded his head. Nami zoned out when they spoke about the girl and didn't give them a straight answer when they asked her. Also, what was that she was muttering. Something like; _Couldn't be..._

Luffy broke Zoro out of his thoughts.

"You guys all meet the same girl but don't know her name?" When Zoro and Usopp nodded, Luffy grinned. "So she's a mystery girl!"

Groans echoed on deck as they both rubbed their heads at Luffy's simple mind.

Stil one question lingered on the duo's mind.

_Who was that girl?_


	5. Cat-less island Mysteries after sundown

**Red:...It's been more than two month-**

**I KNOW THAT! ****I...**

**Red: Okay, so I'm sorry that Miss N hasn't updated the story as frequently as she wanted to. The fact is...well, she's a lazy-**

**I AM NOT!**

**Red: AH! *dodges flying shurikens* Where did you get those?!**

**HYAA! *Throws infinite shurikens***

**Red: AHH! I'll just get straight to the point! Miss N does not**** own One Piece! AAAHHHHHH!**

* * *

_"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."_

_-Mark Twain_

**Chapter 5: Cat-less island. Mysteries after sundown.**

_Crunch_!

The dry leaves crunched under a pair of worn out boots. The man wearing said boots stopped to adjust his hat. He placed to fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

How long have they been chasing their prey? The hunt was only suppose to last for a day, two at most. And yet three weeks have past and they still couldn't catch _him_.

A howl echoed through the dead forest. Trees shook as a large beast past through them. The rumbling of the ground quickly stopped as the large beast stared at the man through the shadows of the forest.

The man smirked as he saw his mighty creature. "Ah, still couldn't catch him, eh boy?"

At first, there was no response. Then, the beast slowly emerged from the shadows. The mans smirk only grew as the creature came closer to him.

It stopped right in front of him. Then, like a highly trained dog, it sat and lowered its **heads**. Well...that did make sense since it _was_ a dog.

Sitting in front of the man was a large creature that had the darkest fur that seemed to blend into the shadows. It had three heads, all of which are jackals, the body of a giant wolf, and a green cobra serpent for a tail. The blood shot eyes seemed to petrify your very soul. A hissing sound came from behind the dog as the cobra showed it fangs.

The man raised his hand and pet the middle head. "Look at me, nothing more than an errand boy sent to catch a measly _kitten_."

The monster of a pet lowered its three heads and whined unhappily. The man gently smiled at the creature as he used his hand to scratch under the chin of one of its heads.

"Don't worry boy." he cooed. "Soon we'll catch that cat and this will all be over."

* * *

I hate being told what to do.

Ever since I was put in that orphanage when I was little I was always being told what to do. It got a little better when the boss took me in but things went down hill when someone else took over. The stupid bastard that ruined everything.

Now a guy...elk—whatever, told me to deliver a necklace to someone on an island called Venoso.

"Venoso." I muttered. "What type of name for an island is that?"

Raizo flew above the clouds. Right now we are headed towards Venoso, just to give some guy his stupid necklace.

"Hey Raizo!" I called out. "How close are we to Venoso?"

He glanced back at me. "A few hours away at most."

I nodded at him then laid back down. His flames licked my body but they didn't burn. He told me that with people he considers friends his fire can't hurt them but with people he considers enemies...well, they should just stay clear.

I reached through the glowing red and orange flames and grabbed a small black chest. The words the elk told me ringed through my mind.

_"I gave you something that you'll need soon enough." he told me. "Please don't throw it away. It took a while to find."_

A gift...

I can't open the chest. I tried. There is no key hole, just a weird mark that looks like a swirl with three triangles on top of it.

"He said it has something that I'll need." I examined the chest. "How can he know that...unless-"

Suddenly Raizo's fire flickered and, for a moment, it was gone. That's when we started falling.

The wind whistled in my ear as gravity took control. "Raizo!"

He was flapping his wings but his rhythm was off. Fear clutched my heart as I watched Raizo struggle to fly. The ocean was fast approaching us. Raizo's fire kept flickering like a broken light bulb.

The ocean came closer.

40 feet

30

20...

When I was able to see the shadows of some rather large fish I panicked. "RAIZO!"

His fire stopped flickering in time for Raizo to open his wings and glide over the water. His talons and purple tail feathers brushed against the water before he took of into the sky.

I waited for my heart to stop pounding in my ears to talk."Raizo...what happened?"

...Silence.

"Raizo?"

"I'm alright Melody-sama."

Okay, someone hit the brakes! Something is wrong! Very wrong!

Red sirens are flaring in my brain. "Since when do you call me Melody?"

"What?"

I folded my arms. "Just now, you called me Melody."

"I..." Raizo's voice died in his throat as his flames slightly dimmed. He grunted and flapped his wings harder. He glances back at me and I froze. His eyes...are cloudy.

I've seen that look before, everyday when I look in the mirror.

"Raizo...are you tired?"

"No." He responded to quick.

I frowned. "Admit it Raizo, you're tired."

"I am not."

"There is nothing wrong with being tired." I chided. "You probably feel this way because you were stuck in that orb for a while."

"...Perhaps you are right." He sighed.

I snorted. "Of course I am."

"However there is nothing I can do about it." he said. "We are still miles away from Venoso and there is no island nearby-"

"Why don't you just stop down there?" I pointed to a ship not to far away from us.

I could think of three words to describe the ship. Big, blue, fish. And there is only one ship in the east blu that looks like this.

The Baratie.

Raizo eyed the ship. "How come it looks like a fish?"

"Does it matter?" I groaned. "Just turn into another bird and get down there."

"But how will you get down..." when he saw the gleam in my eyes he sighed. "You are going to jump again, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Honestly, I am the one who was recently released from an orb and even I know that is something only a crazy person would do."

"...and your point is?"

"Be careful."

* * *

Heaven. It smelled like heaven.

Hundreds of different smells that lingered in the air attacked my nose. It smelled amazing.

The inside of the restaurant looked nice. Neat little tables were placed every where and almost all of them were occupied.

_Drip._

Another drop of water fell off my clothes and gather in the small puddle by my feet. I held the blue towel more tightly around my soaking wet form.

I might have miscalculated how close the Baratie actually is so I took an unnecessary dip in the ocean. I shivered at the memory of me falling into the sea. It's not as warm as it looks. '_At least I left my bag with Raizo.'_

My hair is in my cap so it wouldn't wet the towel I_ borrowed_ from one of the customers ship. (I might have taken some money to) It's only normal that most of the people in the restaurant are staring at me so I ignored them. The only reason I'm here is for food.

It's not for me though...

**A few minutes ago...**

"Raizo!" I tied the towel I too-ahem, _borrowed_ around my chest. "Raizo! Where'd you go?"

A small shadow flew over me. I turned around and saw a canary perched on the railing.

"Raizo..." I stood next to him. He still looks tired. His small bird form kept shaking.

"H...gi..."

I frowned in concerned at his attempt to talk. "Raizo...?"

"Hu...i..." his voice was to low to hear. His breathing also became shallow.

I squatted down to his eye level. "I still can't hear you." I said softly.

He stopped for a minute to catch his breath. Finally he said, "Hungry..."

"Oh." I stood up. "Okay, wait here. I'll come back in a few minutes."

He slowly nodded and closed his eyes. Wow, he went to sleep fast.

I looked at the clear sky as I put my hair into my cap. _'Well,_' I looked at_ Baratie_ sign. '_looks like I'll be able to meet Sanji.'_

**Present...**

I spotted Sanji near the back of the room tending to a couple by a window. _'Now, how to get his attention.'_ I looked up when a large shadow loomed over me. (I hate being small, everyone is bigger than you.)

"Well look who we have here." A gruff voice said. "Another mutt."

I looked him over. Navy blue shirt, white apron, a short black beard and a white rope tied around his shaved head. Big hairy arms, and two visible heart tattoos on his left arm. Add the huge fake smile on his face and you got Patty...which now that I think about it, he kind of looks like Popeye.

I exhaled. Great, I got the guy who hates free loaders to notice me—

Oh...hey, this can work.

I mask my face of any emotion as the idea forms in my head. _Show time_."Can I get some food?"

He smiled his big toothy fake smile. "Sure everyone can eat here—" he stopped me from moving forward. "as long as they can pay."

"I don't have any belli." I told him.

"Aw~" He faked sighed. "Then I'm afraid you can't eat."

I glanced at Sanji. He still wasn't looking.

I looked back at Patty with pleading eyes. "Please—"

"This isn't some charity kid." He folded his arms over his rather large chest. "Leave."

"But—"

"Leave!" He barked. "Or I'll throw you out myself!"

Almost everyone is staring at us by now. I glanced at Sanji who still hasn't looked over. _Okay,_I looked back at Patty's looming form, _time to put the icing on the cake._

I let my cap shadow my eyes as I spoke in a monotone voice,"...You have a chance to save a life an yet you squander it away." I raised my head so he can see my glaring eyes. "I thought this place served everyone, no matter how much money may be in their wallet."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oi! I'm warning you—"

"I'll leave because I don't want any trouble." I said. "I just want you to know that you're one of the reasons that there are people still _starving_ out there."

My boot squeaked as I walked to the door. I glanced on more time at Sanji who stared at me before heading to the kitchen.

Perfect.

* * *

Whoosh. Splash!

Whoosh. Splash!

I stared at the rolling waves as they crashed into the side of the ship. I ran my hand through my nearly dried hair before putting it back in my cap.

I have to talk to Sanji.

He's one of the main people of the story. He gets to join Luffy's crew. And this is where it happens. The Baratie.

I've talked to Nami, Zoro, Usopp and soon Sanji. Talking to them gives me more of a real sense of the world. It makes everything feel more okay. It makes me feel like I'm apart of something big. If I'm not going to join Luffy's crew I at least want to talk to the members before they join.

And Sanji is the next member to join. Since Luffy was already in Syrup Village then he'll be coming here next so I'll have to talk to Sanji now. Thanks to the little scene I made, Sanji noticed me and since he thinks I'm starving he'll come and give me food.

Now let's see if he'll actually be h—

"That was a bold move you made." A voice said behind me. "Not everyone that stands up to that meat head lives."

And he's here.

I glanced at him before looking back to the ocean. He's a stranger so I have to act like I don't trust him, which I kind of don't.

I heard a slight tap sound and when I looked again I saw a plate of food on the railing. I looked at him questioningly.

"Thought you might be hungry after the scene you made back there." He lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

I glanced at the food before gazing back at him.

He breathed out some smoke before talking. "I didn't drug it if that's what you think."

I just stare at him with blank eyes before adjusting the towel and looking back at the ocean.

The silence only lasted about a minute before he talked again. "Aren't you going to ea-"

"The food wasn't for me."

He looked at me like I just said the stupidest thing, which I kind of did. "Wha-"

At that moment, Raizo decided to come. He landed beside the bowl and started eating the food which was rice.

"I said the food was meant to save a life," I looked Sanji in the eye. "I never said it was my own."

Sanji slowly nodded before looking back at Raizo. It looked weird, a bird that small gobeling up the food like it was nothing. "so is he your pet?"

I thought for a second. What is Raizo to me?

Finally I said, "I consider him more like a companion than a pet."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

I glared at him. "No."

He stared at me as he puffed out some more smoke, "You're not hungry?"

"No."

**_Grumble_**.

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow.

"That was just the wind." I said as I ignored my stomach.

"Sure it was."

Raizo stopped eating and glanced at me before peaking my hand. Hard.

"Ow!" I yanked my hand away and lightly blew on it. Raizo chirped at me. He flew next to me and tried to peak my head.

"Looks like your companion doesn't believe you." Sanji smirked as I glared at him.

"Gah!" I dodged a peak to the face. "Ok, ok I'll eat!"

He was still smirking when he passed me the plate. More then half of the food was gone. I grabbed the spoon and took a bite.

Best. Decision. Ever!

My face beamed as the flavors explodes in my mouth. Picture this: Think about the greatest dish you've ever eaten. Yeah, not even close to Sanji's cooking.

Immediately I start gobbling up the food till the plate was empty. When I looked up, Sanji was smiling.

"You made this?" I asked. Though I already knew the answer,

He grinned proudly. "Yeah."

I wiped the crumbs for my mouth. "I gotta ask. What is a terrific chief like you doing cooking in...well, the middle of nowhere?"

He didn't answer at first. He just puff out smoke with a far away look in his eyes.

After a few more minutes of silence, he answered. "I owe a lot to this ship and the owner." He tapped his foot on the ship. "He saved my life."

"And you're going to repay him by spending your life cooking on this ship, letting your skills waste away?" I chided. "I don't think that's what you should do with the life you were given."

I knew what he was thinking about when I asked him the question. Zeff. It's nice that he has the right intentions but Zeff doesn't want him on the ship. He got a second chance at life, and he should us it. Now if I can just make him see it.

And what better way to do that then to talk about something he wants. His dream.

He huffed. "Alright." He looked at me with firm eyes. "Then what do you think I should do?"

"Do you have a dream?"

Check

"Well...I do have one." His eyes sparkled. "Have you ever heard of the all blu?"

—and mate.

"Who hasn't." I looked at the ocean. "The all blu is where the west blu, east blu, north blu, and south blu meet. All the fishes of the blu's come together at that spot. People call it a cooks paradise." I looked at him. "Guess that part's true, huh."

"Yeah." He looked out into the ocean as if he could see the all blu.

"Some people don't think it exist." I noted.

He blew smoke out of his mouth. "Well they're wrong."

"Maybe that's what you should do with your life."

"Whaddya mean?"

"What you should do with your life." I repeated, "You should go and find the all blu. Prove everyone wrong."

Sanji just glanced at me before looking back at the ocean. "That would be nice, but I still have a debt to pay."

I pouted. He still doesn't understand. Luffy is the one that makes him go to sea. But I want to do something to help...then an idea popped into my head.

Still clutching the towel, I moved the plate away and sat on the railing. When I moved to stand on it Sanji grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I pulled my arm away. "We're making a promise."

"Wh-oi! Get down!"

"Just shut up and let me talk." I huffed as I stood on the railing. "The sooner I finish talking the sooner I'll get of."

That shut him up.

Raizo perched on my shoulder as I dramatically pointed at Sanji. "Sanji, the chief who helped us, promise me that the next time you're given the chance to follow your dream you'll take it. If your old man lets you go, you'll go. If you're no longer needed here, then you'll leave."

"Wait-"

"Promise me this—" I stepped a little back, moving the heel of my boot off the railing. "and I won't jump into the sea."

"Wh—"

"I'm giving you to the count of three."

"Huh—"

"One."

"Just hold on—"

"Two."

"Stop—"

"Three—"

"Okay, okay, I promise!" He shouted. "Now get down!"

I smiled as Raizo flew of my shoulder. "Gladly." I jumped down from the railing and grinned at him.

He pointed his cigarette at me. "You're one crazy person, you know that?"

"Hey, it's just water." I said.

"...You're not denying that your crazy." He sweat dropped.

"I am crazy but that's besides the point." I laughed.

"How can you say that so cheerfully?!"

I shrugged. "I only did what I did so you would agree to the promise."

"And that's another thing, you can't force people into promises!"

"You could've said no." I pointed out.

He just huffed. "Yeah and then get my suit wet when I go and save ya, no way."

I grinned at his pathetic lie.

His eye twitched. "What are you grinning about?"

"You care about me~"

"No-"

"C'mere." Before he could object I gave him a one handed hugged.

"Hey, really tha—" He froze.

"Sanji?" I moved to look at him. His eye is wide and his cigarette is dangling from his gaping mouth.

This is weird. "What's wrong?"

He stutters for a few seconds til he finds his voice. "A-are you a girl?"

...What?

"Wh-what type of question is that?" I asked.

He sweat dropped. "Umm...w-well I-I...are you?"

"YES YOU BAKA!" I yelled, sharked teethed.

He flinched slightly. "I-I'm sorry—"

"Wait." I cut him off. "You couldn't tell—You...you thought I was a dude."

He decided to stay silent and that only pissed me of more.

I gave him my death glare.

He gulped, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "O-oi, calm down. I'm the victim here."

"You're the—How are you the victim!?" I exclaimed.

I soon regretted asking that question.

Sanji looked at me with small hearts in his eyes. "A beautiful princess was standing right before my very eyes and I was to ignorant to notice." He proclaimed. I smacked away the flowers that were floating everywhere.

I sweat dropped when he got on one knee and took my hand. "Oh, please forgive this humble chief for not noticing your fair be-"

-BAM-

Thud.

"Goddammit." I mumble. "You try to have a civilized conversation with someone and this is what happens."

Sanji's foot twitched as he laid dazed on the ground. A nice bump formed on his head thanks to yours truly

I grumble a few choice words as I placed the towel on the railing. Raizo perched himself on my shoulder as I tied my jacket around my waist. "You think you can make it to Venoso?"

he nodded his head confidently.

"Great." I grabbed my satchel.

I began to walk away only to stop when I remember something."Oh yeah. You better keep your promise!"

* * *

"Are you sure she'll be able to do it?"

"Do you doubt us?"

"No." A brown hair man told the three people wearing animal masks. "I don't doubt you or your abilities. But I'm not sure about the girl—"

"You have nothing to worry about." A man wearing a ram mask said. His blue cloak covering every inch of his body. "The package is in capable hands."

"...How can you place so much confidence in one girl?"

The masked trio shared a look. How many times have someone asked them that? No matter how many years have passed the answer will never change.

"We always trust are family."

* * *

It's close.

Unblinking green cat eyes stared at the everlasting waves that crashed into the pier. An orange cat sat on one of the nearby roofs. Its eyes flickered from the pier to the sky. He felt drawn to the pier. At first he just thought it was because he was hungry for fish but now he felt a pull in his chest. There is only one thing that can make him feel that way.

His anchor.

It's getting closer to the island. The closer it gets the stronger the pull.

_'It's coming...' _the cat flicked his stripped tail. _'The sooner it gets here the sooner I can change back and get back home.'_

Maybe his lucks coming back. The cat's gaze turned back to the cloudless sky.

Hopefully his brother will be the person bringing his anchor back.

* * *

**"**So...this is Venoso."

I landed at the end of the pier, away from prying eyes. Raizo was perched on a nearby bench, in canary form.

I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. I was expecting something a little bit more...exciting. but this is a basic average looking town. Nothing but lightly colored buildings, red tiled roofs and stoned streets. But then again most insolent looking places usually have the darkest secrets

"Well, can't judge a book by it's cover." I said.

Raizo fluffed his feathers. "Where do you suppose we begin our search?"

"I don't know." I scanned the innocent looking town. "I guess we'll just go into town."

I held the ruby fang necklace in between my two fingers. It glimmered in the sunlight. "We should find the guy eventually, right?"

* * *

Nothing.

That's all I found. Nothing.

I couldn't find the mystery guy I am suppose to give the necklace to. I spent about three hours walking around town trying to find somebody who would stand out but nobody really popped out at me. There were people selling things on the street and there were children playing with a ball. Nobody really caught my attention.

_"It shouldn't take you to long to find him, after all he truly stands out."_

Yeah right.

Eventually my search brought me to the edge of town. Something there did catch my eye.

"What's that?" I mutter.

A moat. At least, that's what it looked like. But instead of water, there was..._flowers_?

I walked till I was directly in front of what indeed was flowers. Hundreds of them, and they surrounded the whole town. It was like Nyan cat pasted by and left her rainbow trail behind.

A small wall of stones acted like a fence around the flowers. It looked like it was the only thing keeping the flowers from growing everywhere.

Looking at all the colors was like staring at a neon sign for five minutes; not good. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt a headache forming.

I moved back into town when I spotted a giant rose painted on a door. I instinctively clenched my left hand. I looked up at the building and notice a sigh that said Red Rose Restaurant

Raizo perched himself on my shoulder.

"A restaurant." I told him

Raizo looked at me and I swear if he didn't have a beak I'm pretty sure he would be smirking. "Hungry are we?"

"Shut up." I stuck out my tongue.

"I knew you should have eaten more—"

"No that food was meant for you." I said, "You needed it more than I did."

Raizo's small beady eyes lingered on the sign. "Perhaps this is a sign."

"It is a sign."

His small talons pinched into my skin.

I yelped. "Ow!"

"You know that is not what I meant." He said. "The restaurant, I think you should go in and eat. You still must be hungry."

"..."

"M'lady."

"..."

"I will peck you if you don't start moving."

"...Fine."

Just for fun, Raizo pecked me one time before flying away. I sighed as I opened the door.

I should not have opened the door.

The moment I walked through the door, I got yelled at.

"Shut the door!"

A large chubby man wearing a greasy apron pushed me inside and slammed the door making some of the pictures hanging on the wall shutter.

I should have said something like _what's wrong_ but the only thing that came out of my mouth was: "Umm..."

The man just ignored my gawking expression. "If you don't shut the door _it_'ll get in."

I couldn't help but ask, "What will?"

"A cat." He growled.

I blinked, "A...a cat."

"That's right." He gritted his teeth. "And when I see that cat again I'm going to set him straight."

I heard some of the waiters and other chefs snicker as they tried to with hold their laughter.

One of the waiters clasp his hand on the bulky man's shoulder. "Easy there Teddy. We're suppose to bring customers in, not scare them off."

The waiter gently steered Teddy back into the kitchen. A moment later he came back to my side.

"Sorry about that." He smiled. "Teddy means well but sometimes his stories get a little out of control. Now, maybe I should find you a table or would you rather stand there all day."

I realized I was still standing at the entrance. I nodded at the guy before following him to an empty single table. That's when I got a good look at him. He was tall, (well... at least taller than me) and rather lean. He has lightly tan skin and was wearing a normal waiter uniform. His purple hair was picked up into a ponytail but some of it still managed to get in his face. His eyes looked like two pinkish gems hiding behind a thin lines of purple.

I sat down in a booth by the window and placed my satchel next to me. He handed me the menu.

"So," He took out a small pad and pencil, "what would you like to eat."

I pushed the menu away from me. "I'm not a picky eater. Just give me something you think is good but not over expensive."

He stared at me for a few seconds before flipping the note pad close. "I see. Well, I think I have just the thing."

With that he left. I rested my head on my hand and looked out the window. I had a good view of the flower moat thing surrounding the town. I narrowed my eyes at the forest behind the flower field. All the trees look sick, with the grey bark and the dried up leaves.

_"Hey..."_

My head started to hurt slightly. Blurry images started entering my mind.

_"What are you doing?" A light male voice asked._

_"Ah!" A high pitch female voice shouted. "W-who are you? How did you get in here?"_

_A clearer image of a small blue hair boy grinning flashed through my mind. "That's a stupid question. I climbed the tree by your window!"_

Clink!

I jumped slightly at the sound. I turned around and saw the waiter. I didn't notice he came back til he placed the plate of pasta down along with a glass of water.

"It's Gouya pasta." He told me. "I think you might enjoy it."

I twirled my fork and took a bite out of it. '_Not bad._' I took another bite as I looked back at the waiter. He was collecting the dishes from the booth next to mine.

I remembered what happened the moment I walked in the restaurant and how the people started laughing when Teddy mentioned a cat.

"Hey." I said. The waiter looked over his shoulder. "The thing that Teddy said about a cat coming in here. Why did you guys laugh?"

"Because it was funny." He shook his head and laughed. "Honestly, the things Teddy comes up with."

"None of you believe him?"

He paused for a second and said, "I've got to say it's a well put together story. I don't blame you for believing him, heck if I didn't live here I would believe him."

"That still doesn't explain why you don't believe him." I pointed out.

"Because one part of his story doesn't add up."

"What?"

"The cat."

I arched an eyebrow. "You don't believe him because of the cat?" When he nodded I added, "Why?"

"There are no cats on this island."

...A cat less island?

He moved to place the dirty dishes in a tray. "This island use to be inhabited by animals in the cat family. Lions, Leopards, pumas, you name it. The people that came to the island had two things to protect themselves with: weapons and dogs." He raised two fingers like he was counting.

"Dogs?" I repeated.

He nodded, his bangs slightly swaying. "Yeah. The islanders trained dogs to go after the cats."

I snorted. "That sounds stereotypical."

he shrugged. "It might be, but it sure was effective. They cleared the island of all cats and it's stayed that way ever since."

I looked outside the window. I tried to picture the entire island being overrun by lions and jaguars. "It's hard to see this island being home to all those animals." I told him. "The island doesn't look that wild."

He chuckled lightly. "You should have seen it a few decades ago, it looked like a jungle. Now all we have is that forest." He nodded to the window, to the clear view of the flowers and the dead forest.

"About that..." I turned away from the window to face him, "I noticed all the wild flowers surrounding the town. What's with that? Do people here like gardening?"

He chuckled again. "No, though I can see why you'd think that. It's another means of protection. All those pretty flowers are poisonous."

I stared at him, slightly shocked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Everyone here knows to stay away." He said nonchalant.

Well that's comforting. Hey kids there's an area with hundreds of pretty flowers outside of town, but don't touch them because then you'll die!

I twirled the fork in the pasta. "So, I'm guessing no one goes to the forest?"

"Some hunters do."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That doesn't make sense."

He gave me a questioning look.

"How do they get there if the flowers separate the forest from the town?"

"There's a hidden path." He says it like it's common sense. "In one part of the flower field there's a patch of flowers that aren't poisonous."

"Like a secret path?" I suggested.

"Exactly."

"That's smart." I watched as the dish boy finally came. The waiter was helping him place more dishes in the tray. "Mind telling me where it is?"

His movements slowed down. He turned and gave me a calculating stare. "Why? You wouldn't be planning on going there, are you?"

I gave him a playful smile, "Who knows."

"May I ask why?"

"No."

He raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Hey, you asked, I answered."

He paused and I could see the internal debate he was having with himself.

I trailed the rim of my cup with my finger. "You should at least tell me for my own safety. If you don't tell me I'm gonna have to figure it out myself." I lightly smirked. "You don't want me to hurt myself, do you?"

He smiled and lightly shook his head. "You are a very persistent person. Maybe I should tell you, for your own safety of course."

"Of course."

"Very well." He pointed at the window, more specifically to the flower field. "You see the stone wall around the field. One of the stones have a flower drawn on it. That's where the fake flowers are."

"A word of advice." His expression turned serious, "Don't go past sundown."

I frowned. The way he said that made me feel uneasy. "Why not?"

Before he could respond another waiter came up behind him and clasped his shoulder. "Hey, table two needs to be served."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'm coming."

When the other waiter left he glanced at me one last time and mouthed a few words before leaving.

I went back to eating my food, but I couldn't help glance at him a few times. I may not be good at lip reading but it looked like he said _Stay out of the fog._

I finished eating and payed for the meal. I wanted to talk to the waiter but I notice him retreat to the kitchen. As I walked out of the restaurant I didn't notice the small orange blur that raced through my feet and disappeared inside the restaurant.

* * *

Clink!

Anther dried plate was placed in a stack of plates. Unconsciously the man went back to washing another plate as he let his mind wander.

_That girl..._ The man stopped washing. His mind went back to the girl with the red cap. Traveler. That's the first thing that crossed his mind when he saw her. But the he felt it.

He couldn't see it but the energy it was giving off was undeniable.

She has the anchor.

But how did she get a hold of it? He searched the island completely and couldn't find it.

_How did she get it?_ Clink! _Is it possible she's one of them_—

Crash!

The man froze mid grab of another dirty dish.

He turned only to see a orange blur run past his feet and out the door followed by Teddy who ran past him while holding a knife.

"Come back here with that!" Teddy shouted as he slammed the kitchen door.

Light pink eyes watched as all the waiter and chiefs raced out the door.

It was him. The man smirked as he put down the plate. He wouldn't risk coming during the day unless he sense it to.

"Ah!"

"What is that?!"

"A-a cat?!"

The man chuckled lightly as he dried his hands on his waiter uniform before taking it off and putting on a brown cloak.

Ah yes...

The man put on his bandanna and hat while making his way to the back door.

It looks like the hunt is about to come to an end.

* * *

**BANG!**

_CRASH!_

"Get out of here you bothersome feline!"

An orange and black stripped cat raced out of the store, a slab of meat clutched tightly in its jaw. A pudgy man covered in a dirty apron came out of the store. He glared at the cat that was half way down the stone streets.

The man waved a knife around. "Try that again and I'll skin you alive!"

The cat merely ignored the threat as he continued to race down the street, looking like an orange blur to bystanders.

'_It was there_.'

the cat slowed down by a tree And went into an alley, not really noticing some shadows that were following him.

'_The anchor_.' He placed the meat on the ground._ 'I felt it at the restaurant. But the moment I went in it disappeared.'_

The same thing happened at the pier. He was so close, so close to getting back to normal, and then poof! The chance slipped through his paws.

'_Well_,' green eyes looked down hungrily at the meat. '_At least I got some food.'_

Just before the cat was able to take a bite of the meat a low canine growl caught his attention.

Looking up he saw the sight he most hated. Dogs. Plural. Great. Like one wasn't bad enough.

Right at the entrance of the ally was five dogs. The same five that chase him everywhere he goes.

God they're persistent.

The dogs moved in on their favorite prey. The cat's eyes turned slits as the dogs started surrounding him, blocking all exits. Well if it's a fight they want why deny them?

The cat tensed it muscles and light hissed at them. The dogs growled at him in response. Then they leaped into action.

The fight started with the dogs constantly attacking the cat, making impossible for him to fight back. The cat only used it quick reflexive to dodge before another dog would attack.

The fight went on like this for a few minutes. The cat had a few scratches but was still standing strong—

"Row!"

—til the dogs got a hold of his tail. Then everything went straight to hell.

* * *

"Row!"

I stopped walking. "What was that?"

Raizo, who was perched on a nearby tree, looked in an alley and shook his feathery head. "Oh, nothing to concern ourselves with."

"Row!"

"Grrr!"

"Sounds like a dog fight." I walked toward the sounds.

Raizo hummed. "Something like that."

I walked to the entrance of an alley and what I saw didn't make sense. Five dogs were fighting with a cat.

The island isn't supposed to have cats.

Though I really didn't have time to think about that when I notice that the cat was losing. Badly. It's body was littered with bite mark and most of them were bleeding.

"Hey! Get away!" I yelled.

The dogs ignored me. One of them grabbed onto the already bleeding tail of the cat and yanked it.

"Nya!"

Snap! And now I'm mad.

I grabbed the bar out of my satchel and ran straight at the dog.

"I said—" I whacked the dog in the noise with the bar. "GET AWAY!"

That seemed to do the trick. While the dog I hit stayed whining on the ground his friends turned their attention to me. They bared their teeth and growled at at me.

My knuckles whitened as I tightened my grip on the bar. "Since you guys like hurting things smaller than you, then you won't mind if I do the same thing."

They didn't seemed to mind at all.

The first dog lunged at me and I was able to dodge the attack. The second time I wasn't so lucky. I didn't notice one of the dogs get behind me till he bite my leg. I hit him in the head with my bar and he backed away before collapsing on the ground.

Two out of the three dogs were down...wait, then why do I only see two dogs.

"Meow!"

Turning, I saw the third dog attack the cat. The cat hissed and swiped at the dog's nose, leaving a claw mark. The dog snarled and bite into the cat's unprotected side.

"RAH!" The cat shrieked.

I sweeper the bar I'm front of me so the dogs would back off and raced toward the cat.

"Let go!" I kicked the side of the dog. The force of my kick made him involuntarily release the hold he had on the cat. He hit the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious .

The last two dogs snarled at me. I turned around just as they lunged at me.

A large eagle dived straight toward the dogs and intersected them. It shrieked as it slashed them with its talons. Both dogs tumbled to the floor and finally stayed down.

I scowled at them before looking back to the cat that had collapsed on the ground not to long ago. I fell to my knees and carried the cat in my arms. It's eyes were tightly closed in pain and it's breathing came out harsh. As I tried to get up it hissed in protest.

I looked at Raizo who was cleaning his feathers, "What to we do?"

"Frankly I do not care what happens to that thing." He looked at the cat with distaste, "I only came in because I thought you needed assistance."

"Well we can't just leave him here." I frowned at the cat's shaking form.

"Why not?"

I glared at Raizo. Right before I could answer the cat bit me. _Hard._

Yelping, I let him go. The moment his paws touched the ground he took off leaving nothing more than a trail of dust. For and injured cat it could sure run fast.

Raizo shook his head. "See? Not even a 'Thank you'. You should've never helped him."

I rolled my eyes at Raizo as I placed the bar in my satchel. When I walked out of the alley I didn't notice the pair of green cat eyes that followed me in the tree. Nor did I notice when it blinked and its left eye turn yellow.

* * *

The guy was right. All the flowers in the field were poisonous. Hemlock, nightshade, belladonna, strychnine—dark purple, orange, and red blossoms that smelled sickly sweet and if I breathed to much it made my head swim.

Raizo as an eagle (he decided to stick with that) was resting on my outstretched arm. "You are planing to go in there?"

I shrugged. "It's the only place that I haven't checked."

Raizo flew over head into the forest as I went over the stone wall with the flower mark on it. I took a step into the normal flower patch. So far it's safe. I trudged through the flower field as Raizo waited in a nearby tree. Neither of us noticed the cat that was sitting on a nearby roof, watching us.

By the time I got to the forest I was slightly dizzy but otherwise fine. We searched through the sickly looking forest; Raizo in the air and me on the ground. I found a few hunters but when I talked to them and asked if they lost anything they all just shook their heads and hauled their catch away.

I was getting nowhere with my search. I didn't even notice that it started getting dark.

Raizo landed on a tree that looked like it could tip over at any moment. Luckily it didn't. "Find him yet?"

I slumped against the same tree. Nope, still didn't tip over. "No."

"Maybe we should head back and find a proper place to rest. After all it is time to rest."

"Huh?" I looked up past Raizo to the sky,"It's dark. Did the sunset already?"

Sunset...

_"You want some advice."The purple haired waiter said, "Don't go out past sunset."_

I frowned._ 'Why did he say that...?'_

A light breeze past through the forest causing branches to groan. I shivered at the cold it brought.

_'That's weird.'_ I could see my own breath. _'Why is it so cold?'_

"M'lady." Raizo said with a slight edge.

I turned around and my eyes widened slightly. The entire forest behind me started...disappearing. A grayish smoke seeped across the forest floor, covering everything it passes.

"Fog." Raizo stared as a few trees disappeared behind it.

I stiffened slightly as I remembered what else the man told me.

_Stay away from the fog._

I took a step back. "Raizo, run."

"What?"

The fog was only a few feet away. The entire forest behind it is hidden away in the grey blanket.

"Run!" I yelled.

I tore through the forest with Raizo moving above through the trees.

The fog spread faster through the forest, almost as if it notice my presence. I huffed as I took a few sharp turns to avoid the fog.

_'Where is it?!'_ I glanced around as I jumped over a fallen tree. _'Where does the forest end?'_

Raizo's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Look out!"

My boots skidded on the ground as I abruptly stopped. I panted for breath as I looked at the problem at hand.

I was surrounded.

The fog was in every direction I looked. I could only see a few feet in front of me. And it was closing in.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Raizo...turn back. Now."

He flapped his wings a few times but nothing happened.

He gasped. "I...I can't."

I tense as the fog was only six feet away from me. "What do mean you can't?"

"I can't transform." He flapped his wings a few times in aggravation. "Something's not allowing me."

Three feet "Then get out of here."

"No—"

"This isn't the time for heroics!" I shouted.

One foot.

"Go!"

"I can't fly either!"

A cold sensation washed over me sending shivers down my spine. It's to late. The fog was everywhere now.

I stuck my hand out and lost sight of it. I quickly pulled it back and clutched it.

_'I can't even see an inch ahead of me..._'

I couldn't see anything, I couldn't even tell where Raizo was. But he still have to be near...right?

"Raizo?" I called out.

"Melody-sama." His voice echoed throughout the fog.

The faced that he called me by my 'name' told me he was slightly nervous. "Stay calm, Raizo."

"Where are you?"

"I'm right where I've always been." I told him. "You?"

"I haven't moved either."

"Good." I breathed out, relieved that he was still close. "Don't."

Suddenly, a howl echoed through the fog followed by some low hissing.

"Mel-"

"Yeah." I said. "I heard it to."

Another howl followed by a blood curling growl followed suit.

_'It's more then one animal._' I clenched my hands. _'Sounds like dogs. But where are they coming from?'_

"Me-"

"Quiet." I whispered. "If I can hear you then they can probably to. Just call out if you need help."

The growling got louder. Going with the fact that I was practically alone and couldn't see an lost one of my senses didn't ease my nerves. And when the growling stopped all together I was practically having a mini panic attack right then and there.

_'Stop,'_ I tried to even out my breathing. _'What happened to me? I'm Red, the girl that no gang liked to mess with. Why am I panicking from something like this? I've dealt __with worse scenarios.'_

I steadied my breathing and tried to think of a way out of this. If I can't see then I'll have to rely on my other senses.

Thump...Thump...Thump. The ground vibrated slighly as something heavy moved through the forest, right in my direction.

I clutched the strap of my satchel. The vibrations stopped but there was something wrong. There was something in the air, like...the smell of wet dog?

I felt a set of eyes drilling holes in my back. I jumped out of the way when I felt something leap to where I was standing. I stood as the fog started to disappear. It cleared up enough so I could see what's in front of me.

There was a black three headed jackal wolf mix thing twice the size of a woolly mammoth , with lava red eyes and fangs as sharp as daggers.

It looked straight at me I felt my body freeze. Literally, I couldn't move my body. My mind went completely I could see was the coldness in those red eyes.

I barely notice the beast walked towards me. All three heads growled at me, barring their yellow fangs.

_'No!_' A male voice cried through my head. The voice startled me so much that I lost my balance and fell. Good thing was that I lost eye contact with the beast.

My vision was swimming. All I saw was an orange blur leaped over me and landed in front of me, directly between monster and me. I forced myself to concentrate. My vision focused so I could see what was happening, which was something that I'd never thought I'd see.

A cat and a three headed dog having a showdown.

The orange blur that landed in front of me was a cat. It had black stripes litter all over its fur. There was a few scratches and bruises on its body, like it recently was in a fight...

Oh...

My eyes widened when I remember it was the same cat from earlier.

"What...?" I manage to say.

The animals ignored me. The cat's green eyes seemed to glow in the fog as it glare at the three headed jackal-wolf-snake hybrid.

The creature focus shifted to the cat. It's eyes narrowed and released a threatening growl.

The cat puffed up its chest and instead of it hissing and running away, it did something that later I would question if it actually happened.

It roared.

* * *

**Bonus 1**

"Honey, I think you had enough to drink."

"Nonsense my dear. In fact, I don't feel woozy in the slightest."

"You practically drank the champagne all by yourself."

"You worry to much." Said the man as he took another sip from his wine glass.

"I worry for the both of us." Retorted the lady as she took another bite out of her meal.

The man chuckled as he stared at his beautiful wife. Yes. This was the perfect place to take her. It was refine and out of the way. Plus, it had a great view of the ocean.

The man looked outside his window and watched as the waves rolled aimlessly by. Yes sir, a perfect day in de—

Wait...what's that?

Narrowing his eyes, the man stared at something rather large that was falling from the sky.

_'Is that a bird? No, no, it can't be it's...it's on fire?!'_

The man pressed his face against the porthole window as he watched the giant bird fall closer to the ocean.

_Whoosh!_

Eyes popped out of the man's head as the bird's fire burned more brightly as at flew back into the sky.

...

...

...What the hell did he just see?!

"Honey?" A woman's voice called out to him. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Did you see that?" He turned to look at her.

She stared at her husband. "See what?"

"The bird."

"Bird?"

"Yes, the bird on fire."

"...What?"

"The one that had a girl on its back and was falling into the sea!"

"...I knew you had to much to drink." She sighed.

Never the less, when a someone came a in to the restaurant a few minutes later dripping wet, the woman choose to ignore her gawking husband.

**Bonus 2**

Should he do it?

That was the question that was running through Sanji's mind. Ever since he talked to that girl his mind keeps going back to that question. Should he do it?

To find the all blu has always been his life long dream. He was always teased because of it, but he still stuck with it. But if he actually got the opportunity to go find it...should he do it?

It was quite funny when he thinks about how far that girl went to make him promise.

...he can't break it for that very reason.

He could still see it clearly. Her standing on the railing, threatening to jump into the water if he didn't agree.

_To think that she went through all that just to help me follow my dreams.'_ Sanji smiled as the sun descending into the ever lasting ocean.

It was strange really. The way she sounded so confident almost like she knew it would happen...like she knew Zeff didn't want him anymore.

Sanji couldn't help but smile. _Something tells me I will see her again..._

_Crash!_

Sanji scowls and puts out his cigarette before marching back into the kitchen. "Hey! Kitchen boy! I thought I told you to stop stealing food!"

Now if only he could control the new kid.

* * *

***Red was lying unconscious with dozens of shurikens impaled in her.***

**Glad I got that out of my system. Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I just had a lot on my plate.**

**This next message is specifically for one of the readers. Are you happy now?!**

**I also want to say that purple guy character used in some of the scene does not belong to me. It belongs to**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. Happy late Father's Day!**


	6. Flight or fight? The human candy maker

**Okay, I know it's been a while but my life has been really busy!**

**Red: Plus the fact that you're lazy doesn't help.**

**I've been doing this chapter for a while now but the reason I haven't updated was because I tried to fit so many things into this chapter. I got past 13000 words and I wasn't even done. When I told me friend this she told me to just split the chapter in half, so I did.**

**Red: Smart friend.**

**So yeah this is basically 8,000 words. I'm sorry it took so long. So with out further ado-**

**Red: On with the show~**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_"Your sadness, your anger will not solve the problem. More sadness, more frustration only brings more suffering for yourself, ...No matter how tragic the situation, we should not lose hope."_

_-Dalai Lama_

Ch.6 Flight or fight? The human candy maker.

Footsteps echoed through the empty street. Moonlight cast a shadow over the lone figure walking down the street. A yellow cap kept her long straight pink hair in place. She wore a jean jacket with the sleeves torn off over a grey shirt, black denim shorts and high heeled black boots. A small purple belt pouch decorated her right hip.

Blue eyes glanced at the bracelet on her right wrist. Yellow beads formed a pattern making the bracelet resemble a honey comb. Her eyes lingered on the shiny bumble bee on the center of the beads.

_"Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, we just have a lot to do today."_

_"Did that man want something?"_

_"Yes, he gave us a big order. We have to fill fifty barrels with candy."_

_"Fifty?!"_

_"Yes but before that, here."_

_"Wow, a hat! And a bumble bee!"_

_"That's right, a bumble bee for our bumble bee. Happy birthday, Connie."_

It was supposed to be a special day. They were going to have a party, like they do every year...but then _he_ came. Then everything fell apart.

"What a pretty hat." A voice commented.

Stopping, the girl turned to acknowledge the voice.

A male figure casually slipped out of the shadows. A hat covered his eyes and a brown cloak covered his form.

"It goes nicely with your hair." He smiled. "Eh...candy cane Connie."

She merely scoffed, unimpressed. "You know who I am. Big whoop." She flashed him a twisted smirk. "Just gives me another reason to kill you."

"Before you do that perhaps we could help each other?" He suggested, smirking when he notice the look of temptation cross her face.

"I work alone." She said. But the look of curiosity was still evident.

"So do I." replied the man. "But when times get tough you need the extra help."

"And why would I help you?"

He raised a small sack. It jingled as he shook it. It was clear what was in there. Belli, and by the size of that bag it could clearly last for about a week or two.

"You got one minute." She said.

"It's a simple job." He assured. "All you need to do is retrieve something and give it to me."

"And this...thing I'm supposed to retrieve. What is it?"

"A necklace. More precisely the gem."

"Where is it?"

"A girl has it right now." He told her. "She has a satchel and wears a red cap."

At this Connie raised an eyebrow. Red cap...why does that sound familiar?

The memory came flooding back to her. The money she mange to steal only to get caught by **her**.

No, it couldn't possibly be her…but just to be sure. "Does she have black hair?"

"I guess you've meet her before?" He inquired. Noticing the way her eyes flashed when he mentioned the girl.

"Yes." She answered. "That's why I'm declining your offer."

"Pity." He opened the bag and let the coins filter through his fingers and fall right back in the bag. "It's good payment for a simple steal. Especially since its two bags."

This caught the girl's interest. "Two...?"

He smirked. "One now and one when the job gets done."

She eyed him. "What makes you think I won't just take the first bag and walk away?"

"My guts." He simply said.

"Guts I can easily tear out of you?"

"Not unless you want me to do it first." He chuckled.

"Alright." She held out her hand.

The man smirked as he walked over to her. Yes, everything is going perfectly. Soon the anchor will be his and the he shall get the spoils.

He clasped her hand and shook.

* * *

In a situation like this, what would you do?

Scream?

Faint?

Run?

Freak out?

Well, I picked the magical option five, stay and stare like a complete moron.

I sat frozen on the ground as the cat hissed at the monster. All three heads growled at the cat but it made no attempt to attack. I'm not sure how I ended up like this. I just remembered looking at the monster's eyes and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground with a cat in front of me.

Did I mention it roared? Yeah, I'm pretty sure cats don't roar.

While the cat and monster growled at each other, I noticed something shiny in the corner of my vision.

Turning I saw the ruby necklace on the ground, more importantly I saw it faintly glowing. Had it been doing that before?

I moved to pick it up but right when my fingers hovered over it I heard the all three heads growl in unison at me. The cat followed the monsters line of vision and froze when it saw the necklace.

The cat moved closer to the necklace but after a few steps the dogs bared its fangs. I watched as the cat simply ignored the monster, figuring it was too far away to hurt it, and went straight toward the necklace.

It would have made it if it wasn't for the snake tail.

I barely noticed the giant cobra till it basically was hovering behind the cat. It opened its mouth, revealing flesh pink and glistening as it extended its fangs. Even without poison, a strike from those daggers would be enough to kill.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted as I grabbed the necklace and rolled away. When I looked back I saw a hole in the ground where the cat was...and the cat a few yards away breathing heavily. At least it managed to dodge it.

The glow from the necklace looked like it was dimming. Furrowing my eyebrow, I picked it up and pointed it in the direction of the cat. Oh, look at that, it started glowing again. There's one mystery solved.

The cat would glance every now and then at the necklace, then back at me. Almost like it was trying to tell me something.

That's when a male voice echoed in my head. '_No...I...fight...power...need...anchor...'_

_'Anchor.' _I glanced at the ruby fang before looking back at the cat._ 'He called it an anchor, just like the elk did...'_

That's when everything clicked. If he knows what it's called then it might belong to him. But the guy didn't say that it belong to a cat!

While the monster focused on the cat, I slowly stood up. The monster swiped its paw but the cat would dodge and run a few feet away. It kept tensing its muscle like it wanted to pounce on it but then it would just grit its teeth in aggravation like it would just realize how little it is compared to the monster.

_'Need power...'_

The cat looked at the anchor then back at me.

_'...defeat...monster...need…anchor'_

Power...

I looked at the gem in my gloved hand. If I can give him the necklace then maybe he has the power to take down the monster.

I clutched the gem and smirked at the cat. Alright, I know what I need to do.

It seemed like the monster knew what I was going to do too. It howled and went to attack me but the cat ran and blocked its path. The cobra hissed and lunged. The cat leaped out of the way but it wasn't after the cat.

No. The snake tail seemed more interested in killing me. I ducked and twisted out of the way of the snake's attack. Dust launched everywhere as the cobra took a bite out from where I was standing. It rose and hissed letting pieces of dirt and rock fall from its mouth.

I huffed as I tried to gain composure. The snake wasn't as large as the three headed monster but it was still huge.

Yellow eyes stared right at me. The cobra rose, a large forked tongue, almost as wide as the trunk of a man, flicked in and out as it smelled the air.

I tensed my legs and jumped as the cobra attacked me again, and again, and again.

The moment my feet touched the ground I jumped again to dodge another attack. The cat didn't seem to be doing much better. Every time I glanced at him he would be dodging one of the monster's attacks.

As both parts of the monsters relentlessly attacked us I realized that they were driving us farther and farther apart from each other. The only way to get to each other was to get past the beast...or get over it.

Now there's an idea.

I stood still and clutched the bar in my satchel with my unoccupied hand. I just have to time it.

One. Two

The cobra leaned in for the kill.

Three. Four.

Ten feet.

Five.

Seven feet.

Six.

Four feet.

Seven.

One foot.

NOW!

I leaped straight up, kicking of the snake's head as he came close enough, using it as a spring board to get onto its back. I ran up its scaly body and twisted the bar to bring out sukui. The snake's body coiled beneath me as it turned its head to attack me. Before it got to me I leaped forward and chugged the necklace high in the air.

"Here!" I shouted. Before the cobra attacked me I twisted my body and with one swing I cut the cobra in two.

The jackals howled in pain at the loss of their tail giving the cat the opportunity to jump into the air. He made contact with the necklace and a bright orange explosion of light went off in the air.

I shielded my eyes but the light burned through my eye lids. A ground shaking roar filled the air followed by a loud thud.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with colorful spots invading my vision. Through the spots I was able to see something large and orange. Rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hands the spots faded and was able to see what was in front of me.

A tiger. And it looked rather pissed.

The tiger was lean, almost scrawny, its rib bones visible under its skin and its fur sticking out in irregular tufts. It wasn't the normal height for a tiger; it looked more than twice the size of one. Even though the cat is now a bigger than natural tiger it still couldn't match the size of the monster. The tiger reached the size of the monster's leg.

That didn't seem to frighten the tiger. It roared in rage and ran straight at the monster that, in response, growled and attacked the tiger.

They were nothing more than a blur of orange and black. The monster, swiping and biting, and the tiger, ducking and dodging every attack. The tiger even managed to leave a few scratches on the monster but it didn't seem to bother him. I don't even think the monster felt it.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw the tail start to grow back. The cobra grew back and it didn't look pleased. I wouldn't be either if I was sliced in half. The cobra hissed at the tiger and went for the kill. Luckily the tiger saw the attack coming and managed to move away.

The tiger roared and the monster growled back showing its sharp yellow teeth. The cobra attacked the tiger again. I noticed that the monster tensed its rear legs, like a crossbow being cocked.

A red blur was flying towards us but I didn't notice. I was too busy watching the monster. I opened my mouth to warn him, but it was too late. The monster launched itself at the tiger.

Next thing I knew, Raizo's fierce wing-beats were buffeting his head. The monster didn't hit the tiger. It tumbled to the ground as Raizo shrieked and relentlessly attacked. Raizo in hawk form was on the beast, talons sinking into the animal's backside. The monster howled in pain as the heads tried to take a bite out of his wings. With all the motion it was almost hard to see the cobra positioning to strike Raizo.

Almost.

"Raizo!" I yelled. "Turn back, NOW!"

Hearing my call Raizo's feather burst into flames and his body grew in size. The cobra recoiled from the heat and withered in pain. The monster's body started to catch on fire. It yowled in agony and ran straight into the remainder of the fog.

Raizo screeched and flew after it leaving me alone with the tiger.

I picked up the necklace off the ground and a shadow fell over me.

It was the tiger.

I've only seen a tiger once in my whole life and that was when I went to the zoo. Even though it was a long time ago I can still recall what a tiger looks like. That's why I find myself staring at the tiger. Because it doesn't look exactly right. The color seems…off.

While a normal tiger has this orange rusty color fur this one has bright orange fur that it might as well pass as neon in the light. And its stripes don't look black either; it's more of a grayish color. Like the grey you see during a sunrise…

…What the hell am I thinking?

Before my mind could wander any farther the Tiger decided to talk. Yeah, you heard right. It effing talked!

"Give me my anchor." The tiger demanded in a male voice. I didn't pay attention to what it said, I was too shocked by the fact that it faced off the monster and that it can TALK!

All I couldn't think of saying was, "You're...you can talk."

So fucking smooth.

He growled which sounded a lot more feral since he was a tiger. "And you're getting on my nerves."

Forgetting I should be shocked, I glared at him. "Oi, you're not the one who just got attacked."

"No, I'm the one who just saved your life." He countered. "Don't make me regret it."

"And don't make me regret saving your life earlier too!"

"I don't have time for this." He said in an exasperated tone that just made me want to punch him, tiger or not. "Just give me my anchor and you can go back to whatever Intera you came from."

...What?

I tilted my head and took one long blink. "Intera?"

He froze. His cat eyes widened. "You...you're human?"

"What else would I be?" I asked slowly. "And what's Intera?"

He ignored my questions and studied my face, his green and yellow eyes glowed in the dark. "Where did you get my anchor?"

"Someone gave it to me and told me to give it back to the owner." I replied.

He didn't look satisfied with that answer. "Who?!"

"Does it matter?!" I asked defensively.

"You're _human_." He said human like it was a sin. "If I had known that I would've let the hunter kill you."

"Hunter?" I said, everything started becoming clearer in my mind. "Is that what's going on. Is that thing after the necklace?"

Again, he ignored my questions. "Give it to me."

I tighten my grip on the necklace. "Answer me first."

"I don't negotiate with the likes of you."

I tied the necklace around my wrist. "Then maybe I don't feel like giving you your anchor."

"That's it!" He yelled.

He leaped at me and I quickly blocked his attack with my bar. I held it up in front of me as he pushed down on it with his paws. Standing on his hind legs he puts most of his weight onto the bar. I grit my teeth as I tried to push him off. He snaps his teeth but he can't get close enough to actually bite me.

With a small battle cry I shift my leg and use all my strength to push him back. He lost balance and fell back

The moment he got up he came at me again. I grip my bar and raced at him. When he got close enough I dug the bar into the ground and used it to jump over him. I turned in midair and landed on his back. It was like riding a smaller, longer, skinner horse. He wildly turned as he tried to get me off. I pulled on his fur to help keep my balance and he roared in protest.

That gave me an idea. I dug my nails into his skin as I pulled harder. He roared and I quickly put the bar between his jaws keeping his mouth open, I grabbed onto both ends and pulled back. He instantly started moving backwards.

That's when the tide shifted.

He quickly fell on his back and officially knocked me off. He shook his head and the bar flew out of his mouth and out of reach. He turned and growled at me and before I realized what happened I found myself pinned to the ground, his claws pressing dangerously into my neck.

His claw dug into my flesh. "Give it back!"

"No!" I shouted.

I kneed him in the rib cage and he gasped. I quickly used the opportunity to kick his legs and punch him in the jaw. I rolled away as his legs gave way and he collapsed.

I knew he wouldn't stay down for long so I had to figure out a way to end this. I looked around but my bar and satchel was nowhere to be seen.

When I heard him groan as he stood up I knew I was running out of time. Instinctively I clenched my hand thinking I had my knife but those were in the satchel. I was surprised when I felt a prick. I opened my hand and saw the fang shaped ruby.

_'__Wait. If the necklace changed the cat into a tiger can it change him back into a cat?'_

The tiger made a rumbling sound in the back of his throat. His tail twitched behind him as he glared at me.

_'__I guess I'm going to find out.'_

He roared and charged.

I held the necklace in front of me and thought of cats. Small, innocent, cute, fluffy cats. My hand burned as the necklace grew brighter in my hands.

When he got a foot in front of me a bright light exploded from the necklace. I squeezed my eyes shut as the light still showed through my eyelids. When the light faded I hesitantly opened one eye. I opened both when I saw what was in front of me.

It was the cat. Not tiger, cat.

I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Yup, still a cat.

He didn't look very happy. He looked down at his tiny cat body and scowled. Yeah I think I made him madder.

The cat looked at me before narrowing his eyes at the necklace. I quickly clenched it and brought it to my chest.

He came closer to me and I felt the necklace start to glow and heat up again. Just like it did when...

Crap.

I instantly jumped up and moved back. The ruby dimmed.

"I don't need mister tiger back." I said as I continued to back away, watching the ruby dim more and more.

He seemed to find my expression amusing. "You seem to forget that I don't care about you or what you want. I just need my anchor."

There's that word again. First the elk, now him. Why do they call the necklace that?

"I don't feel like giving it up." I said.

He growled at me before racing towards me. Too bad he didn't get far.

Raizo came out from the trees, swooped down still in his phoenix form and attacked the cat.

The cat gracefully dodged the attack. He jumped away from Raizo and growled. This growl was different, from deeper in his throat. Raizo stood protectively in front of me and flapped his flaming wings while screeching.

And I thought the monster vs cat was weird.

The cat tried to get closer but Raizo would let his fire spread and the cat would back away hissing.

"I told you, you shouldn't have helped him." Raizo told me. He looked back at the cat, "they are ungrateful creatures that only care about themselves."

"Yeah, same thing can be said about yourself you over grown pigeon." The cat snarled. He then looked me in the eye and glared. "I thought you told me that you came here to deliver that...necklace to its owner. Well, I'm its owner so give it here!"

I stuck my tongue out. "Not if it is to a jerk like you."

He growled and I couldn't help but smirk as I put the necklace in my jacket pocket. "I think I'll hold on to it till you learn some manners."

I started to walk out of the forest. I only made it a few feet before I heard him shout.

"This isn't over!"

Still walking I waved my hand in acknowledgement. "Well then I suggest you stay alive long enough to get this back." I smirked over my shoulder. "Have fun!"

The last thing I saw was him gritting his teeth and Raizo attacking him again.

Something tells me this is going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

She was bored.

Heck searching the whole town for one stupid girl wasn't what she exactly calls 'fun'.

Connie, A girl with long pink hair trudged through the empty streets of the sleeping town. A scowl decorated her face. The light colors of yellow and pink dance over the horizon. Dawn was here. People will start waking up. Correction, people are already awake. There were men and woman starting to open up their business. Her search might get harder with a crowd.

All for the damn girl. A girl she never hoped to see again.

She checked all the hotels to only find that she wasn't booked in any of them. It's starting to look like the girl wasn't in town. Maybe she already left? Or maybe the man was screwing with her? But the why pay her already if that was the case?

Just as she was about to head back to find the man again something caught her eye. More specifically something red.

A red cap. And the person wearing it was no other than the girl she met in shell town. No, the girl who robbed her of her dinner money.

She was walking on the opposite side of the road. Black hair stuffed in her cap and hands in her jacket pocket. Connie turned and watched her from the reflection of a boutiques window. The girl walked a few more feet before stopping and then pulled something out of her pocket.

The necklace.

It glittered in the sun light. She her eyes narrowed as she studied the necklace. She frowned and muttered a few words before placing it back in her pocket.

She watched as the girl walked into a restaurant that had a rose painted on the sign. Now all she had to do was come up with a plan to get the necklace.

She knew the girl wasn't stupid. The event that happened in shell town was proof. She still has a light bruise on her wrist. If she followed her there was a good chance she would get caught. But she looked distracted enough to not notice her surroundings. At least for a little while.

And that's all the time she needs.

* * *

He hated humans.

He knows he shouldn't but old habits die hard. You can't blame him for his hatred of the human race. They are the reason his life was so screwed up. They are the reason why _they_ had to go into hiding instead of living out in the open.

He knows he shouldn't hate them, after all that happened so long ago. His brother always told him that there are some good humans out there.

Why hasn't he met any?

He knows he shouldn't categorize every human as evil, after all that's just not fair.

But now this one just takes the cake.

This girl shows up on the island with his anchor. His first thought was that his brother sent her to deliver the anchor and take him back home, but that wasn't quite the case. No. This girl wasn't like him, she was a human. A HUMAN. And she had his anchor. She didn't even know what it is.

He panicked at first, and not the good kind. It's was _what the hell I'm gonna punch something_ kind. He tried to calm down but the girl just got on his nerves. She wouldn't answer any of his questions, like who sent her, and she was to demanding.

It's okay. She's human, it's alright for them to be like this, he wouldn't trust a stranger either (and the fact that I'm a talking cat most likely wasn't helping). What really did it was when she refused to give him his anchor.

Goodbye ration. Hello anger.

And now here he was. Fighting a phoenix. A PHOENIX. He didn't even know they still existed ...this is not how he expected things to turn out.

After the fiftieth time of him trying to get past the phoenix and failing he decided to stop for a second and re-think his strategy.

Though it was hard to do so when the phoenix decided to tease him. Again.

God he hated him.

"Give up yet?" The phoenix asked.

The cat could feel his blood boil when the bird basically smirked at him. "Not on your life you over cooked turkey."

"That is most upsetting. If we continue like this you will surely lose." His flames became ten times hotter and wilder. "Who knows, I might accidently kill you"

"Like you can!"

Damn it, he was getting nowhere with this! Dumb phoenix, what was his name? Raizo? Gah! Who cares?!

The cat steadied his breathing. '_Calm down. I can't let him get to me. All he's doing is getting me more...angry.'_

Hmm...

Swishing his tail the cat discreetly looked at his surroundings. Lots of trees, most of them dead. The closest dead one was a few feet away from him. Yeah...this could work.

Now let's see if he's not the only one that lets his anger get the better of him.

The cat gave Raizo a once over, "You know something; you're not as tough as you look."

Raizo looked taken aback. "What?"

"Yeah." The cat said as he slowly inched his way closer to the tree. "I mean come on you're just an over grown bird, people hunt your kind all the time. Heck my kind hunts yours all the time."

Raizo's flames flared dangerously. "In case you haven't come to realize, I'm a phoenix. I'm not like any _normal_ bird."

_'Almost there.'_ The cat continued, "Yeah, big whoop. You're a bird on fire. People must hunt you often since you're already self-cooked." He smirked as he stood in front of the tree. "I bet your flames aren't even hot. They're probably just for show."

"How dare you mock me!" The bird shrieked before flying straight at the cat in a blaze of fire. The cat jumped away at the last second letting Raizo's flames consumed the whole tree.

The bird stood proudly in front of the burning tree. "See? They are real."

The cat's smirk grew into a grin. "Oh, they're real alright. Thanks by the way, that tree really needed to come down."

Raizo stared at him until the words registered in his head.

_CREAK!_

The burning tree fell. A small column a fire erupted into the sky. The cat shielded his eyes from the flames. When he looked he couldn't help but smirk. The phoenix had his tail feathers pinned under the tree.

Finally!

The cat wasted to time going past the fiery bird and through the flower patch. The scent of the flowers tickled his nose. He went over the rock wall and before he knew it he was speeding through a familiar stone street.

Now he just has to find the girl and get his anchor back.

Easier said than done.

* * *

I can't stop thinking about the necklace. Correction, the anchor.

I sat at a booth in the Red Rose restaurant with a plate of food in front of me and all I'm doing is staring at a necklace. Some of the customers are starting to stare at me.

Taking my gaze off the necklace I glared at them and they immediately looked away.

Someone chuckled next to me. "Someone seems to be in a bad mood."

My gaze shifted to the same waiter from yesterday. "I'm not in a bad mood."

He smiled. "Really? Because that glare you're giving me doesn't exactly scream 'happy'."

I sat there slightly shocked that I was in fact glaring at him. I sighed and rubbed the bridge between my eyes, not noticing the way he looked at the necklace. "Gome. I just had a really long night."

"I can tell by the bags under your eyes." He said. "You wouldn't happen to have been in a certain forest after dark, would you?"

The tone in his voice already told me where this was going. I glared at him when he continued.

"No, I know you wouldn't." He chided, "Especially after I gave you a warning not to go past dark."

I folded my arms in front of my chest.

He continued talking. "Only a fool would be in that forest past dark." He flashed me a Cheshire grin. "You never know what creatures come out when the sun goes down." And that's when he burst into laughter.

I huffed. "Alright, I get it. I shouldn't have gone past dark...Can you stop laughing?!"

He kept on laughing for a few more minutes. I was starting to wonder why no one came to check on him. When he finished laughing I asked the question on my mind. "How did you know that a monster lives in the forest?"

Amusement twinkled in his eyes "Let's just say that I've dealt with..._things_ like those before."

"So you went to the forest past dark and it found you?" I guessed.

He glanced at the window. "Something like that." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What's with that look? After a few more seconds he looked away from the window.

"So!" He said abruptly, his happy demeanor back. "I'm guessing you didn't find the person you were looking for?"

My mind went back to the battle with the tiger. "Something like that."

"Really?" He said, his eyes glued back to the window.

"Yeah."

He looked down and eyed the ruby. "So you still have the necklace."

I frowned and clutched the gem. Something doesn't seem right. He keeps scanning the street, his eyes darting back and forth, like a cat watching a bird.

He looked up at me and smiled again. "Well, if you want I can try and deliver it to the man. I live here so I might have better luck finding him."

The way he's looking at me sets me off. Every fiber in my body is telling me not to trust him.

"No thanks." I say.

"I insist." Something flashed in his eyes, something I couldn't identify. "You don't want to stay here longer than necessary, do you?"

"I don't mind." I said. I looked down and fiddle with the ruby. "Besides, I rather give it to the owner."

He smiled but it seemed tense. Forced. "Well, if you ever change your mind..." He trailed off.

He was looking out the window again. This time a frown flickers temporarily across his face.

I followed his vision and saw nothing. Only a few people passing by.

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

"Ah, nothing important. There seemed to be a smug on the window." He laughed but it sounded kind of hollow. "You know what they say; once you see something it cannot be un-seen."

I knew that he was talking about the monster but I could help but feel that's not all he meant. There was something else behind his words.

Before we could continue with our oh so lovely conversation, another waiter stopped by.

"Yo! Table three and six have yet to be served." The man made a quick glance at me and I couldn't help but notice that his hair was purple to, only a different shade, "What's taking you so long?"

"Ah, I must have lost track of time again."

"Just hurry up." The waiter looked at me and I felt like he was speaking more to me than to his friend. Then he left.

I was startled out of my thoughts when the waiter clasped his hands. "Well, it seems like I have to go back to work. Just remember my offer still stands."

My eyes lingered on him as he went to table three. I scanned the room but I couldn't see the other waiter anywhere. Maybe he went to the kitchen?

Finding no reason to stay, I quickly ate my food and left, again not noticing when the waiter looked at me put the necklace in my pocket. I was going to check on Raizo when a small flicker of a movement caught my attention. My eyes narrowed as I followed it. It was moving in and out of the shadows from the roof of the building next to me, barely noticeable but it was there.

And it was following me.

As soon as I stopped the shadow stopped to. I glanced at the shadow but all I saw was something orange before it disappeared. I have to admit I was kind of surprise to see it was the cat. I thought Raizo would be able to detain it for at least a little while longer.

I guess he's more persistent than he looks.

Slowly, I made my way to an empty ally. I was so focused on seeing that the cat followed me that I never noticed when a certain someone walked by me as I made my way to the alley.

When I made it to the ally the cat was already waiting for me.

I smirked. "Glad to see you're still alive."

"No thanks to you and that dumb bird." He scowled.

I shrugged, "Hey, you wanted to kill me just as much. The only difference is that I almost succeeded."

He glared at me.

I decided to change the topic. "You're not a normal cat are you?"

"Gee, you think?!"

I scowled at him.

He sighed and tried to calm down. "Look, I need my anchor; can you give it to me?"

"Why do you need it?"

He hesitated. "I...I can't tell you."

"Then I can't give it to you."

"Will you just hear me out!?" He snapped. I glared at him and he sighed again.

"I'm sorry for snapping but I need you to hear me out. Please."

My eyes softened. I never really heard someone sound so broken.

"Fine." I said.

"Arigato." He said, "I need my anchor because it...helps me. I can't tell you exactly why I need it, people like you aren't supposed to know about us."

"Us?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Someone like me." He looked down. "I can't say anymore —heck, you even seeing me is a mistake." He looked me in the eye. "After this you should forget you ever saw me."

"Why?" I said as I tried grasping what he was saying. "What's so wrong about meeting you?"

"I said I can't tell you. Please, give me back my anchor so I can leave this place and go back home."

That hit me deep. Home. I know what it's like to be away from home. Hell, I was thrown out my own world. The look in his eyes was killing me. The sad kitty look.

"Alright, you can have it back." I dug through my pocket. "It's not like I was gonna keep..."

Crap! I patted my pants and jacket pockets. It's gone!

"...Oops..."

"Oops?" He said. "What 'oops'? There is no oops!"

"It's gone!" I told him. If it's not in my pocket then I must have dropped it. I rushed out of the ally and on to the side walk. Just as I was going to check the restaurant something pink caught my attention. More like yellow and pink.

The thief from shell town.

I remembered seeing her walk past me right before I walked into the alley.

The words I said to her still ring in my head. _"Don't you know you shouldn't steal, especially from a fellow thief?"_

Apparently she didn't know.

I didn't even notice that I yelled out; "There she is!"

"Where?!" The cat frantically searched the crowed.

I pointed at her moving form. "Pink hair girl!"

"Great." He growled. His legs tensed like he was about to race off. I had to stop him so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I stepped on his tail.

His reaction was instantaneous. He yowled and his fur stood on end.

He hissed. "Let go!"

I scowled at him. "And let you race off after pinkie, no way."

"She's getting away!"

"And if I let you go how will you stop her?" I asked. "You're still a cat and if you can't beat me I hardly think you can take her on."

"We can't let her walk away!" He protested.

"And we're not." I said. "But things like this have to be dealt with stealth and strategy."

"Alright, fine!" He cried as tried to free his tail. "Just get off!"

I released his tail. He flashed me the evil eye when he saw the foot mark I left.

"What's your plan?" He all but growled.

I smiled. Looks like things are about to get interesting...well, more interesting.

* * *

That was too easy.

A pink hair girl walked down the stone street, patting her hidden pocket in her jacket to see if the necklace was still there. Yup, the job was easier than expected.

That's what concerned her.

Why was it so easy? Last time she took something from that girl she got caught and almost lost her cap in the process. And that girl made it abundantly clear not to steal from her again. So how was she able to do it? And get away without getting caught.

"Mom! Can I get some candy?"

The girl stopped. Vibrant blue eyes looked over to the little girl that had her face pressed against a store window.

"Alright sweetie." An older woman with similar features as the child took the little girl's hand. "Since it's your special day you get to pick as much candy as you want. How does that sound?"

The child beamed. She hugged the mother's waist. "Sugoi!"

Blue eyes watched as the smiling child and mother disappeared inside the store.

How long has it been since it been since she smiled? The action seemed so foreign now. It seems wrong to be happy. What is there to be happy about? There's nothing left for her anymore. Not since—

Someone was watching her. Eyes bore into her back. Was it the girl? Did she come to get the necklace?

Calmly looking over her shoulder she saw...a cat? An orange cat was staring at her from the sides of one of the buildings before disappearing into the busy street. Damn it! She was being paranoid.

Sighing softly, the girl turned around only to gasp when she saw a familiar face not inches away from hers.

The red cap girl stood right in front of her that Connie felt like slapping herself for not noticing her presence. The girl's expression was calm but the anger behind her eyes were as clear as day light.

"Looking for someone?" She asked.

Connie cursed herself for getting caught again. At least now she was ready.

She was not going down easy.

* * *

"Looking for someone?" I asked the pink hair thief in front of me.

The plan was simple. Stalk her, and when she stops have Mr. Jackass distract her. When her attention shifted to the cat it was easy to sneak up on her. Then it could have gone two ways: her fighting me or me threatening her till she gives it back.

What happened next I didn't expect.

She threw three colorful balls on the ground and they instantly exploded. People shouted as colorful smoke filled the air. My eyes stung and my lungs burned. The strange thing was that it smelled like sugar.

I stumbled out of the smoke and coughed as I tried to get some fresh air into my lungs. By the time I located her she was half way down road.

Luckily the cat was still keeping an eye on her. He leaped out of the shadows and pounced on her.

I raced towards them as the cat knocked her of balanced. I have to admit he was relentless. The constant biting and clawing made it hard for her to stay up.

I was halfway there when something unusual happened again.

Pinkie took something out from inside her jacket and waved it in front of her. The next thing I saw was every sweet tooth's dream.

A giant four foot long candy cane.

With a battle cry she swung the red and white spiral treat and hit Mr. Kitty. He tumbled to the floor with a nice lump on his head.

I couldn't help but shout, "Hey!"

She quickly looked at me with a panicked expression and bolted out of there, not really caring when she stepped on the cat's tail. He yowled in protest.

I ran past the cat as I tried to keep up with her. She turned the corner and I followed.

That was a mistake.

The moment I went down the street I got stuck. The instant my boots touched the floor they stayed there like they were hot glued to the ground.

She was about to run off when Mr. Hissy pants jumped form one the roof top and blocked her path. He hissed and charged at her. Before he got to her three red colored ropes wrapped around his body. He ungraciously fell to the floor and tried to fight off the ropes.

The girl ran straight pass him.

"Wait!" I yelled as I tried to move.

Too late. She didn't even glanced back as she rounded the next turn.

I looked at the orange fuzz ball as he tossed and turned on the ground. "Bite them off!" I told him.

He did or tried. The moment he bit into them he paled and quickly spit it out of his mouth.

"Can't." He gagged.

"Why?"

"Sweet!" He said as he struggled with the ropes that were tightening around his small body. "It's candy!"

Candy?

I smelled the air again and the sweet smell of sugar filled my nostrils. I looked down and notice how the ground seems to be glazed over with...caramel?

Another cry from kitty broke me out of my thoughts.

Screw it. I ditched my boots and jumped to non-sticky ground. I got my butterfly knives out and in a flash cut up the red spiral rope.

I picked up a piece of the weird rope as the cat wheezed for air. I let the familiar sweet aroma hit my nose. "Licorice."

"You mean garbage." He said.

Not seeing the harm I took a bite out of it and felt the sugar hit my sweet tooth hard. "Wow that's good."

He crinkled his tiny pink nose. "How can you eat that?"

"How can you not?" I retorted.

"News flash miss sugar tooth, cats can't taste sweets." He said. "Our taste buds aren't like yours."

"Bummer." I kept eating. "You're missing out."

"And we missed the chance to get back my anchor." He scowled. "And here I thought your plan might've actually worked."

"It would've." I said as I finished the licorice. "If I had known one thing."

"What?"

I smiled. Crouching, I ran my finger through the thick caramel covered ground. I smirked as I placed the finger in my mouth, letting the sweet flavor coat my tongue.

"That we're dealing with a devil fruit eater."

* * *

Bonus

"It looks like the hunt will finally come to an end."

"Make sure you get the job done. Remember, he won't help you unless you get the anchor and eliminate the variant."

The man who was speaking smirked. "Have I ever failed a job?"

"No but that doesn't mean it won't happen." The female voice replied.

"But it doesn't mean it will." the man countered.

You can hear a curse from the girl. "Just get the job done and return to base."

"Roger."

The moment the connection ended the man let out a sigh. His fingers ran through his purple hair.

Pink eyes stared at the outline of the forest. "It's all or nothing now."

_'After this I can finally go back home.'_

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter six. Sorry it took so long.**

**Kitty: You're terrible writer-san. Making people wait so long...and why the hell do I lose to that bratty girl?!**

**Red: Because I'm better than you in every way!**

**Kitty: No you're not! You're just plain annoying.**

**Red: Take that back! *stomps on his tail***

**Kitty: Ah! Get the hell off!**

**Red: Take it back and I will**

**Kitty: Screw you!**

***Red and kitty fight in the background*...Well, they're not going to stop anytime soon. Oh yeah, I'm saying this in specific to that friend I was talking about. Are you happy now? I updated the story so you better read it!**

**Please remember to R&amp;R**

**Bye~ **


End file.
